Every Day Sequel to All That I'm Living For (Live or Die Series Pt 2)
by MusicChiller27
Summary: It's been four years since Juliana, John and Taker all went their separate ways. Juliana has been in hiding in a secluded area, but someone has found her and once again she's on the run for her life. Meeting up with John and Taker again, they embark on another journey, only this time Juliana isn't prepared for what she finds and what's revealed to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Every Day**  
~Sequel to All That I'm Living For~  
(Live or Die Series Part 2)

Chapter 1

It had been four years since Undertaker left and she could still hear his harsh words, feeling the pain shrouding her heart. There'd been no sign of him since then. It was like a fairytale happily ever crashing and burning into flames. More like a happily never after. Juliana Harrison stared out the window of her beach house in some unknown destination. Leaving after he did, she had to start over, wanting to be completely isolated from everyone and everything.

Tears poured down her face almost as hard as the rain currently falling outside, pounding her poor house into oblivion. No matter how hard she tried, Juliana couldn't forget him and sighed, running a hand through her short black hair. Her bangs were cut an angled style so they covered one eye, depending how she fashioned it, needing a major change after everything she'd been through. Her thoughts suddenly turned to her best friend, John Cena, and wondered how he was doing. She hadn't seen him in the past four years either.

In all honesty, Juliana missed John more than she was willing to admit. He could always make her laugh with just one joke and turn her bad mood into good, no matter the circumstances. He knew what she liked, what she didn't. The man knew her better than her own deceased parents, how muddled was that? Juliana sighed as she walked away from the window, wrapping her arms around herself, and slowly sank down on the bed, remembering the last time she saw John...

**~!~**

_They were on their way to Undertaker's ranch in Texas to fix it up, wanting to sell it. Neither of them really preferred living near a graveyard that was sinking into the ground. It still unnerved both Juliana and John, so Undertaker agreed to sell it. They would find somewhere else to live, the three of them. _

"_John, will you hold it for TWO seconds longer?" She growled when she heard him whimpering about having to go to the bathroom, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Taker, pull over."_

"_Damn it." Undertaker snapped irritably. "Can't the boy hold it?"_

"_I really gotta go." John whined, crossing his legs and bouncing in the backseat of the truck._

"_You just went, boy!"_

"_I gotta go again, I can't help it! Too much water! Jules, please?"_

_Undertaker groaned, slapping his face._

"_If you don't want piss covered backseats, I suggest you pull over, sweetheart." Juliana said sweetly, batting her eyelashes, and giggled when Undertaker scowled in response. Poor John had a bladder problem, it was obvious. This was the fifth time they had to stop in less than three hours and they weren't even halfway to Texas yet!_

_Undertaker pulled over, sharply, obviously not amused. "Hurry the hell up." He ordered in a snarl._

_John nodded, all but scrambling over him and Juliana to get out, moaning in relief moments later._

"_That little fucker is pissing on my tires!"_

"_Where do you want me to go?"_

"_IN A FUCKING BUSH!"_

"_John, stop pissing on his tires before we leave your ass here!" Juliana shouted out the window, giggling more. Smirking when he obeyed, John ended up pissing the rest of the way on a nearby bush...or was it weeds? She didn't know and didn't care, leaning back against the seat, shaking her head. "You don't have to go?" She glanced at Undertaker, biting her bottom lip with amusement shining in her blue eyes._

"_No, I'm good to go." He replied gruffly, flashing a quick smile._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BOY?"_

"_Oh shit! I'm uh, springing a leak?"_

"_ON MY ROSE BUSH!"_

"_They're yellow anyway, they need the protein. Shit." John tried shaking himself. "I can't get it to stop! Hey, put that down!"_

"_Oh no..." Juliana groaned when she seen an old farmer raising his rake to beat John to a pulp, for relieving himself on his rose bush, and looked over at Undertaker, wondering what to do now. "Uh...should we leave him or stop that farmer from shoving the rake up his ass?"_

"_Nah let them go." Undertaker tilted his head back, adjusting his hat so it rested over his eyes and folded his arms behind his head, apparently settling in for a long wait._

_John was doing a jerky sidestep dance, trying to quit peeing and avoid being beaten with the rake at the same time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ouch!"_

"_THEY. ARE. SUPPOSED. TO. BE. YELLOW." With every word the old farmer enunciated, the rake swung and hit the bastard in the arms and legs._

_Juliana shook her head and stepped out of the vehicle, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Jonathan, get in this truck right now, pissy pants!" She ordered with a smirk, causing the old farmer to stare at her hardening, but it didn't faze her. "I'm so sorry about this. Usually he's polite." She apologized while John continued on with his business. _

_She couldn't believe she was stalling the old farmer, having a sinking feeling his rose bush would probably shrivel up and die. Not that it wouldn't anyway; the south was currently in a drought. Undertaker sighed heavily and glanced out the window, watching with an amused smirk as John continued his little dance. _

"_Shake and tuck already." He advised, snorting loudly._

_John spun around, spraying the truck._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

_The farmer nailed John with the rake again._

"_Uh...RUN!" _

_Juliana finally shouted as she hopped back into the truck while the truck began slowly rolling away on the curb. Her eyes widened, staring in the rearview mirror, and watched the scene in sheer amusement. John was running with his pants halfway down, his ass hanging out, away from the angry old farmer. She couldn't help it and started laughing hard; holding her stomach, not believing what a buffoon her best friend could be at times. John leapt into the bed of the truck, hastily tucking himself in his jeans and zipped his pants up. He leaned back against the window, looking inside at a cackling Juliana._

"_You're a prick." He stated heatedly, directing that at Undertaker._

"_It's not my fault you can't hold it."_

"_How about you do it for me next time?"_

_Juliana just laughed harder and settled in for what was going to be an interesting and amusing trip to Undertaker's ranch._

**~!~**

Her eyes slowly opened and Juliana started laughing, remembering that moment like it was yesterday. She missed those times with the two arguing and bickering. Undertaker bested John most of the time, but John never gave up. She sighed sadly, staring down at the floor, remembering the fight her and John had that forced him to leave a few weeks after the safe house was sold.

**~!~**

John was thriving so to say. He missed his best friend, his adopted sister, every day and thought about her constantly, but didn't hold a grudge for her departure. She did what she felt she needed to do. Life went on. He buried his hands in the pockets of his brown bomber jacket, tilting his head down to keep the rain from falling in his eyes, just a nameless face among the millions in this city. Glancing up, once the rain had subsided, John spotted stars peeking through the clouds and smiled sadly, knowing it wouldn't last. City lights and smog would soon obscure them again.

"Miss ya kid." He murmured wistfully, heaving a sigh.

Arriving home from his late night walk, John scooped up his tabby cat, Ana, and put her on the countertop. He poured her a small bowl of cream while unpacking the brown paper bag of the few groceries he had bought. For some reason he couldn't get Juliana off his mind, or Undertaker. Their last night together still haunted him after all this time…

**~!~**

"_Whoa, this place still creeps me the hell out."_

"_Why don't you go play in the graveyard?"_

_John shot Juliana a pained look. "He's a psycho, you know that right?"_

"_Yes John, I know he is, but I love him regardless." She replied as if talking to a five year old, sitting down at the table while they continued bickering. John hadn't been too keen on the idea of them being together and she didn't understand why. It was starting to grate on her nerves as she finally glared at him. "I need some air." She stormed outside on the back patio, trying to calm her temper down._

_Undertaker looked at John and shook his head, glaring. "Let's just get this place fixed up and get the hell out of here." He said firmly._

"_Do you have any idea how long that is going to take? This place sucks."_

"_That's it...I KNOW I left my gun here..."_

_John picked up a hammer and bolted._

"_What do you want, John?" Juliana demanded when she heard his sneakers squeak against the patio behind her, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Come to give me another lecture on why I shouldn't be with Taker?" Try as she might, she couldn't keep the anger out of her voice._

"_Nope. I'm going to keep my mouth shut and just work on this list." John replied, pulling out a paper from his back pocket and wrinkled his nose, glancing up at the porch roof then back at the list. "Juliana, I can't read this. Does it say repair shingles on PR?" He held it under her nose. "Cheer up kid."_

"_No because you've pissed me off." She sneered, slowly turning around to face him with cold midnight blue eyes only she possessed. "Do you have ANY idea how much you hurt me every time you make a crack about how I shouldn't be with him? Christ John, I fell in love okay? I'm in love with him and there's nothing you can SAY or DO to change that! So stop making those cracks and stop hurting me. You're supposed to be my best friend, but right now all you are is a jackass!"_

"_Jules, I'm sorry." John apologized softly, not realizing what he'd been doing until now. "He just creeps me out, he always has. I never know if I can really trust him or not, even after all he's done. Do you blame me?"_

_Undertaker was leaning in the doorway at this point, listening silently._

"_And he's right behind me? Isn't he?" John visibly paled._

_Juliana just shook her head disappointment, swallowing back tears. "Just leave me alone." She whispered heartbrokenly, running past him and Undertaker inside the house, needing some space. _

_She was angry because her best friend didn't trust her judgment. Truthfully, Juliana did blame John for not trusting Undertaker. Sure, the man did some things they didn't approve of, but he was ALWAYS there to protect them wasn't he? Didn't that count for something in John's closed mind?_

"_You know, instead of riding her ass all the damn time," Undertaker fulminated, stepping out onto the porch and closed the door shut behind him with an ominous slam. "You could come bitch at me. Your problem is with me, not her, so leave her the hell alone already."_

"_Yeah, well, like you listen to anyone? No, you don't. Thank you, now fuck off."_

_Undertaker promptly punched him._

_John stumbled backwards, eyes narrowing, and then tackled the bigger man._

_Juliana blinked when she heard fighting going on and immediately rushed back outside, having made it halfway up the stairs before backtracking her steps. She ran outside on the back porch and gasped at what she saw. John was on top of Undertaker, trying to hit him, but wasn't succeeding while Undertaker quickly gained the upper hand on the fight, dodging all of John's blows. _

"_Stop it both of you, stop it!" She shrieked, hot tears running down her cheeks, and tried to intervene by pulling on John's shoulder. "John stop it!"_

"_Jules!" John grunted, trying to avoid getting hit and not hit her at the same time. He wound up elbowing her in the jaw. "SHIT!"_

_Undertaker's green eyes shot fire and he literally tossed John off of him, sending the other man flying into the gravel driveway. Swiftly standing, Undertaker took her face in his strong hands gingerly, not wanting to hurt her further. John Cena was going to die by his hand, barely contained fury burning throughout his body._

"_Let me see it." He ordered firmly._

_Juliana pulled away from him, holding her jaw and quickly flew back inside the house, not believing her best friend just struck her._

**~!~**

"Damn Ana, I feel like I'm eighty years old. I've spent half the night standing here like a fool daydreaming about the past." John said, snapping out of his memories and chuckled, looking down at his now ice cold coffee. He smiled when she brushed against his legs, stooping down to pick up the cat and stroked behind the ears. "Damn I miss her."

**~!~**

She hadn't spoken to John since then. He left later on that night, leaving her a small note saying he was sorry and hoped she forgave him someday. Juliana sniffled, slowly pulling the note out of her nightstand drawer, and reread his heartfelt words. All was forgiven as she set it on her bed, her mind drifting to her and Undertaker's final fight before he walked out on her…

**~!~**

"_Damn it, Jules, the little punk co-cocked you!" _

_Undertaker whirled away from the sink and tossed down the towel he had been wrapping ice in. He'd been hammering something outside to put on the house and, instead of hitting the nail, he whacked his thumb. His green eyes blazed with anger because he'd been distracted with thoughts of John. Not able to get the image of John elbowing Juliana in the face out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. As soon as she asked him what happened, Undertaker snapped, not able to contain his rage and keep his mouth shut._

"_If it'd of been me, you'd be cowering right now or you'd have taken off!"_

"_Damn it, Taker, just stop it already!" She yelled, not believing he was still on her case about what happened. "He left okay? He's GONE and I can't find him anywhere! Our friendship is over!" _

_Looking away from him, Juliana shut her eyes tightly and felt her heart shatter at the cold fact that John was really gone. Six months passed since that night and Juliana wasn't the same, the light in her eyes gone. John's departure left her broken in a way Juliana didn't know how to fix and in turn had driven into deep depression, missing her best friend._

_He turned to stare at her, eyes cold. "Then go find him, Juliana. If you miss him so bad, go find him." He said finally. "It's been six months and I'm not making you happy. That's more than obvious. So maybe it's not me you need in your life, maybe it's John." Undertaker shook his head, tearing a hand through his black tresses before walking out of the kitchen._

_She immediately followed and spun him around by the arm, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You bastard! How can you say that to me?!" She shoved him as hard as she could, eyes engulfed in blue ice. "You should be lucky to have me after the shit you pulled with Anderson! Y-You made me believe you were on his side and then turned on him! John doesn't trust you and he was wondering why I did after what happened! And he didn't mean to hit me; it was an accident, a damn accident! I love you, you son of a bitch! I've stayed with you even after you tried raping me and then killing me, all to play a mind fuck on Anderson! If that's not true love, then I don't know what the hell is, Taker!"_

"_A mind fuck?" Instead of getting louder, Undertaker's voice had gone softer and calmer, which was never a good sign. The only indication he was beginning to get irate was the fact that his eyes were starting to spit acid. "Juliana, you should know, if I had wanted to rape or kill you, I'd of done it. I did everything I did to save both you AND John."_

_She swallowed hard, hating when he got quiet because it meant he nearing the end of his patience, his temper ready to detonate. For him to say that if he WANTED to rape and kill her he would've done it, so casually, scared her. Juliana wondered if maybe he really was on Anderson's side and changed his mind at the last second. _

"_What is this really about, Taker?" She finally asked, her own voice growing quiet, and refused to look back into those intense fire spitting acid green eyes of his._

"_It's about the fact that, no matter what I do, you're not happy and I think you blame me for John leaving." He said even more quietly, not pleased she refused to look at him. "And I'm guessing you're probably thinking the worst of me right now, wondering if maybe I would rape or kill you, aren't you?"_

_Juliana clenched her teeth, hating he could read her mind, and tightened her fists tightly at her sides. "I'm heartbroken over losing someone who was like a brother to me, Taker!" She cried out, both frustrated and hurt at the same time. "Have you ANY idea what me and John went through with my family, especially my father?!" She could feel the tears sting her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, turning her back to face him. "And for you to say things like that makes me wonder, yes. Do you honestly blame me after everything that's happened between us?" Her voice grew weaker and cooler, just pure pain now in her tone._

"_Yes, I do blame you." He said evenly, in his honest; take no prisoners, straightforward blunt way. "If you doubt me, then why are you with me? You're just wasting both our time in the end, Juliana. You miss John and I get that. But if you don't trust me, then why the hell are you even here?"_

"_Because I love you." She whispered, slowly turning around to face him, tears cascading. "I love you, but I don't trust you." She was being honest with him. "I don't know what you want me to do." Her voice cracked under intense pressure, feeling her heart split right down the middle. "I've been trying to work through it, trying to trust you fully, but I can't...I just can't and I don't know why..."_

_He sighed heavily, turning his back on her for a minute to regain his thoughts, before facing her again, his expression grave and drained. "Then maybe we should just...end this. I love you Juliana, but I won't be with someone who doesn't trust me. Everything I've done, I did for you, to keep you safe. Without trust, there just isn't love."_

_Her heart shattered at the insinuation and knew she couldn't change his mind even if she wanted to, even if she tried. "Then what are you waiting for? If you don't think we can conquer this then...Go! Get the hell out!" She shouted, anger rising again along with pulsating heartache. Juliana did everything in her power not to collapse, not to breakdown, but her resistance wasn't working._

_Undertaker nodded solemnly, staring down at her. "I am. Like I said, I do love you, but I won't be with someone who's going to be living in fear that I might hurt them." Folding his arms over his chest, Undertaker stared at her for a second, memorizing how she looked at this exact moment because he'd probably kick his own rear later for what he was about to do, finally leaving._

_As soon as the door slammed shut, Juliana dropped to the floor, her heart wrenching sobs tearing through her small frame. She wanted to go after him, tell him she loved him, but it wouldn't make a difference. She didn't trust him. As much as she loved him, especially after everything they'd gone through together, there was no trust. _

_Undertaker was right, without trust, there was no love. It was just two people staying together out of obligation. She slowly crawled over to the window and looked out just as he rode away on his motorcycle, running her hand down the glass window, and felt her heart shatter again. _

"_Goodbye Undertaker..."_

_Revving the engine, ignoring the warnings for dangerous curves ahead and to slow down, Undertaker just hit the throttle faster, taking them effortlessly. Undertaker was doing everything he could to put distance between him and the woman he had thought loved him, trying to make her nothing more than a distant memory. He didn't care when it started raining because the raindrops hid the fact his own face hadn't been dry to begin with._

**~!~**

Juliana slowly opened her eyes as the memory ended; the pain was still fresh as it'd been four years ago. She was wrong. She'd been wrong the entire time and, by the time she realized it, it was too late. Undertaker was gone and nowhere to be found. Juliana thought about going after him, but in the end decided to leave him alone, not wanting to cause him more pain. Without another thought, Juliana finally crawled into bed and closed her eyes, letting the sleep overcome her. At least she could have him in her dreams, where nothing else mattered except her and Undertaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning, Juliana heard her doorbell ring, causing a groan to escape her lips as she slowly sat up in bed. She was going to kill whoever it was that disturbed her dream with Undertaker and sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand down her face. Padding out of the bedroom and down the stairs to her front door, Juliana slowly opened it and frowned when she didn't see anyone there. This was a very secluded and private place, she had no neighbors. Juliana slammed her door shut and backed up, her eyes widening as this insurmountable fear engulfed her out of nowhere.

A few minutes passed by, then a few more, giving her time to relax a little. Maybe considering the possibility that it was just her imagination, or maybe some passing jackass kids, Juliana went to make some much needed coffee and breakfast. Halfway through her bagel and cream cheese, something else happened. An hour had gone by; there was another knock, this time more persistent and loud. Juliana set her bagel down on the plate, frowning and went to answer it, tossing open the door.

Still nothing.

Out of nowhere, an object flew through her front bay window, causing her to hit the deck and heard the alarm start blaring. Juliana shrieked, a hand pressed against her beating heart and looked around frantically, scrambling to her feet to run into the house. She quickly yanked open the closet that was right by the door and grabbed a baseball bat.

Out of the corner of her eye, Juliana spotted what was tossed through her bay window and slowly inched toward it. It was a rock and something was taped to it. Juliana felt all the color drain from her face, shaking slightly and felt tears burn her eyes. It was a single black rose, the message associating with death.

"No…"

He smirked, watching from a safe distance. Wealthy heiress, Juliana Harrison, was terrified. He could tell by the way she gripped that baseball bat. He lifted another black rose to his face, inhaling and smiled wickedly, eyes flashing.

"Soon enough, sweetheart." He crooned to the wind. "Soon enough."

'W-What am I going to do?' Juliana thought, copiously terrified and knew it wasn't her imagination now. Swallowing hard, she refused to touch the black rose or the rock. There was no point in calling the police either, knowing they wouldn't do anything to help her, especially since technically she was supposed to be dead.

To insure Juliana's ultimate safety, Undertaker decided it would be best to let everyone think she was dead along with her father, Jerald. After Jerald's death, the authorities immediately tried tracking down Juliana for questioning, but nobody could find her. Jerald hadn't left any traces regarding his agreement with Undertaker to take her away, so that worked in her favor.

Kenneth and Cassandra's death was ruled a homicide since Juliana Harrison couldn't be found and they pronounced her dead after a ninety day search. Undertaker had procured her another identity, complete with birth certificate, social security number and anything else she would need. He also had all of the Harrison bank accounts emptied and put under her new identity in secret accounts that were virtually untraceable, so Juliana was able to keep her family's fortune.

Her name had been Mandy Joy for the past four years and, since her current home wasn't on the map anywhere, –to Juliana's knowledge, at least- thought she was safe. Not wasting a second, Juliana rushed upstairs and knew she could no longer stay here. Someone had found her and Juliana wasn't sticking around to find out who it was, needing to hightail it.

Changing into a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved form fitting blue top, Juliana slid her white and blue sneakers on along with a pair of black shades over her eyes, not bothering with her hair. She grabbed her purse, keys, cell phone, a wad of emergency running money she kept in a safe in her room and anything else she would need, before flying out of the house. Sliding behind the wheel of her black Jetta, Juliana didn't bother locking her house up and peeled out of there.

She wasn't safe anymore.

The dark figure started laughing, watching her drive out of there like a bat out of hell. "You can run, Juliana, but there is no hiding from me." He murmured, crushing the rose in his fist, the thorns piercing his fleshy palm. Staring down at the blood seeping from his clenched fist, he raised his hand to his mouth, licking it away. "Mmm."

Where the Hell was Juliana going to go? She had no way of contacting John or...no she wasn't going to do it. She refused to go to him, especially after four years of no contact. Juliana punched the gas, speeding down the highway as fast as she could without breaking laws, trying to put as much distance between her and that black rose as she possibly could. It literally scared the hell out of her, something Juliana hadn't felt in years. With a deep sigh, she knew where she had to go and headed to the destination. Whoever was coming after her was clever and skillful so she'd have to take extra precaution.

A blue car zoomed along the curve, appearing in her rearview mirror. It gained on her easily, the engine revving. At the last minute, it passed her, honking as it continued on its way. Juliana couldn't see who was driving because of the tinted windows because, if she could, she would've seen the same dark figure laughing that had scared her into running again.

It was near midnight when Juliana finally arrived, having taken a bunch of back roads, making sure that blue car hadn't followed her. For some reason, she got a bad vibe from that blue car and pushed it back in the far recesses of her mind. She was exhausted and stepped out of her car, looked around, the night air chilling her to the bone.

Staring at the small shack, Juliana smiled in spite of everything that was currently happening. So many fond memories here, at least she'd feel safe until she figured out her next move. Taking her small bag out of the car, Juliana headed to the front door, taking the key from beneath the mat and unlocked the door, stepping inside. It was dusty, but nothing she couldn't spruce up and make feel like home again.

Juliana tried sleeping, but every time her eyes closed, that black rose flashed through her mind. So she did the next best thing and cleaned the old hideaway from top to bottom. She dusted everything, washed all of the dishes that were in the cupboards, and knew she'd have to go grocery shopping in the morning. Juliana had no appetite, but eventually she would have to in order to keep up her strength. It took her nearly until sunrise before she finally collapsed on the couch, her old sleeping place, and was out like a light in seconds.

~!~

John frowned, staring down at the blood in the sink. He grimaced, wondering exactly how he had managed to cut himself. He'd been peeling potatoes to fry up for breakfast and sliced his hand right in the middle of his palm when a thought of Juliana entered his mind. It distracted him from what he was doing and that's how John ended up with the nick.

"Weird..." He muttered thoughtfully.

Washing away the blood, John held his hand in a towel, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He looked at the wall, seeing a picture of him and Juliana sitting on the front porch of their hideaway. The one place they always went to escape the realities of life that was before her engagement to Anderson, before Undertaker, before their world ended up in shambles.

"Hmmm..."

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go visit the old place. John had felt so nostalgic lately and he had no idea where it was coming from, wondering if maybe it was finally time to go see a shrink. Tossing the towel down on the counter, John looked over at his beautiful cat as if waiting for her to give him some kind of conclusion to these sudden thoughts.

"Any suggestions, girl?"

Ana looked back at him and tilted her head, not understanding a word he was saying and meowed.

"I'm losing it." John chuckled, no humor in his tone and opened a can of food for her before glancing at the picture again.

Making his decision, John whipped his cell phone out and pressed a button, waiting for the person to pick up. It was Mrs. McDonald, an old widow that lived below him in the apartment complex and was in her late sixties. She had given John the tabby about a year ago when he moved in; promising Ana would make him smile. Apparently, John had lost his smile and it was obvious to everyone around him, so he couldn't deny the Mrs. McDonald's generous gift.

"Hey Mrs. McDonald, its John."

"Oh hello dear." She greeted softly, sitting in her rocking chair watching The Price Is Right, knitting a sweater. "You know my name is Martha, Jonathan."

John blushed, thankful he was talking to her over the phone instead of in person because Mrs. McDonald could be domineering when she wanted to be. "Right, listen, I know this is short notice, but I have to go out of town for a few days and was wondering if you could watch over Ana for me. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone and I don't want to leave her here alone in case something happens." He couldn't believe how much he cared for an animal, but honestly Ana had saved his life and brought him out of a very dark place.

"Of course Jonathan, just bring her on down." Suddenly, Mrs. McDonald's voice turned serious, eyes narrowing slightly. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Yeah, just gotta take a small trip for personal reasons." John replied, walking out of the living room toward his bedroom to pack a bag. "Thanks for watching over her."

They ended the call a few seconds later and John didn't take long to pack what he needed, glancing over at the tabby cat. Reaching his hand out, Ana immediately nudged it with her head and purred as her master scratched behind her ear, making John smile. She would be in safe hands with Mrs. McDonald, but John would miss having this feline around, especially since she slept with him every night curled up against his chest. Ana, in a way, had taken the place of where a woman probably should've been, but John honestly didn't want a relationship.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, girl." He murmured, kissing the top of her head and lifted her up under his arm, walking over with his packed bag hoisted over his shoulder.

Several hours later, John pulled up to the old shack and frowned at the sight of a car he didn't recognize sitting in the driveway. Nobody knew about this place, to John's knowledge, besides Undertaker. Stepping out of his truck, John approached the shack cautiously, hesitantly unlocking the door with his spare key and walked inside.

It was dark, the shades drawn and the clean fresh smell hit him in the face. This definitely wasn't what he expected to find coming here, looking around and finally turned when he heard a shuffle behind him. His heart stopped upon turning around, staring back at a sleeping Juliana on the couch. The one person he thought he'd never see again. John sat down gently on the side of the couch, not able to tear his gaze from her, smiling.

Juliana was a light sleeper nowadays and immediately bolted upright on the couch as soon as she felt the dip, blue eyes flying open. A gasp of surprise escaped her as she stared back at her best friend she hadn't seen in four years, tears instantly following. So many emotions ran through her, but the one that stood out more than any was relief, huge tears sliding down her face.

"John..." She whispered, afraid to reach out, afraid he was nothing more than a mirage or a figment of her imagination.

John beamed down at her, reaching out to cup her chin. "Hey Jules." He greeted softly.

It had been a long four years, but he hadn't changed too much. He wore his hair a little longer, not so baggy on the clothes, and maybe a few lines around his eyes along with crow's feet at his mouth. Smiling had receded a bit; John hadn't had much to smile about these days. Not hesitating, he reached out and pulled her up into a tight embrace.

"I missed you, girl."

She clung to him for dear life, wrapping her arms around his neck, and let the tears flow freely, not believing he was actually here with her. "H-How did you...?" She trailed off, wondering how he knew to come here. Did he somehow know she was in trouble? Or was it just a feeling he had? "How did you know to come here?" She managed to finish the question, voice cracking with intense emotion.

"I don't know." John admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, releasing her and shifted on the couch to get more comfortable. "I was just making some potatoes for breakfast and sliced my hand cause I had this thought about you. Then I looked at our picture hanging on my wall and felt like I should come here, so here I am. Is something wrong?" He stared at her intently. "What's going on, Jules?"

"I hate how you can read me." Juliana muttered, shaking her head, smiling in spite of it all. "Someone is after me." She finally admitted, causing his blue eyes to widen and held her hand up before he could speak. "Don't say his name, John, please." She had to turn away to hide the hurt in her eyes; it still hurt. "All you need to know is someone is after me and the proof is currently lying in my hallway at my house around ten or more hours from here."

"Are you sure?" John asked, not saying HIS name aloud, knowing it was already on both their minds. "Tell me everything that happened, Jules. Maybe you're just overreacting or something." He reasoned, not about to get his feathers ruffled unless absolutely necessary. Something told him they were going to be ruffled regardless, but John wanted to be sane and rational about this before jumping to conclusions. "From the beginning."

There really wasn't much to tell as Juliana took a deep breath, scrubbing a hand down her face. "A rock was thrown through my window yesterday morning around seven or eight. Attached to it was..." She swallowed hard and began trembling against him, that item flashing in her mind. "A black rose." She whispered, lowering her head, and shivered involuntarily. "John, I'm in trouble."

John frowned, reaching over to pluck a few Kleenex out of the box, handing them to her. "Any idea who it could be?" He asked resolutely. "And I'm going to say it, where's Taker? I thought you two were together?" He cocked his head to the side inquisitively when she shook her head. "Okay, so you're not together anymore. Think it could be him doing it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No...I know it's not him. He wouldn't play these games with me after four years." Juliana lowered her head, not looking at him again, and slowly stood up from the couch to wrap her arms around herself. "I don't know where he is. I don't want him involved either. He hates me, John. I-I hurt him in the worst possible way..." She couldn't stop the tears; try as she might, glancing out the window. "The only thing I can think is it's someone connected to Kenneth or Cassandra...or my father." She sighed, that could be a million people. "So, to put it bluntly, I don't have the slightest clue."

"Yeah, that's going to be hard to narrow down. Well, we don't really know jack about your mother except that she faked her own death." John pointed out, after a moment, deciding to not mention Undertaker ever again since it was obvious those wounds still hurt. Though, John was curious about how she had hurt the man. Honestly, the guy was like bullet-proof in every way! "Maybe we should start with Anderson first?"

"That's what I was thinking." Juliana brushed the remainder of her tears away, seeing so many questions in his eyes. "Look…Taker and I just didn't work out, John. That's all you need to know." She sat down beside him again, grabbing his hand. "We're going to need to investigate Kenneth's house..." She trailed off, watching the troubled expression cross John's face. "Yes John, we're going to have to break in again."

"Again? Jules, I don't know if you're aware of it, but that place hasn't been touched since all that went down. It's locked up, secure as hell; basically it's being held by his company as a sort of museum or something." John protested, staring at her like she'd lost her mind. "As hot as you looked in your wedding dress, I don't think pretending to be a bride ghost is going to get you in there this time."

"Then how are we supposed to find out any inside information about Anderson, John?" She demanded softly, the edge out of her voice, and sighed heavily when he shot her a stern look. "Then what do you propose we do?" She walked into the kitchen, groaning when she remembered there was no food in the house. "Damn it!"

"I brought food, it's in my car." John said, following her. "Like I'm going to come here without bringing the munchies? Hey..." He reached onto the top of the refrigerator and pulled down a black bottle with a pink label. "Tequila Rose, damn...think it's still good?" He opened it, sniffing the liquor tentatively. It was hers, he didn't buy it, but figured Juliana could use a drink after what she'd been through.

"I'm not a big drinker anymore." She softly informed him and laughed softly at John's bewildered face, shaking her head. "Four years is a long time, John. Once in a while I'll indulge in a glass of wine, but other than that, I like keeping what little brain cells I have left." Placing the bottle back in its spot, Juliana walked outside to help John bring the groceries in. A chill ran through her as she looked around, hoping and praying nobody knew where she was.

"Hey chill out, this is our spot, remember? Nobody but we and Taker know where it's at." John said reassuringly, feeling her apprehension. "Let me cook something for us to eat, I'm starving." He offered, heading into the kitchen and began tossing stuff together for a quick fry up, his stomach rumbling loudly as if to emphasize his hunger remark. "So...tell me what else has been happening, Jules. Just in general."

"Nothing much really. After we split up, I moved far away in the middle of nowhere. It's a beautiful two story house, white, with a wraparound cherry wood porch." Juliana smiled sadly as she thought about her house, which was probably vandalized by now, and sighed. She smiled when John's stomach rumbled again and giggled, this was just like old times. "I really missed you, John." She said out of nowhere, still not believing he was here with her, doing what he did best.

"I missed you too, Jules." John shot her a smile before looking back at the frying pan. "Fucked up though how we got back together...I don't know whether to send this asshole a thank you card or a 'go the hell away' note." He swatted a spider, wiping his hand off on the edge of the counter. "No, it didn't have a gun either."

"Shut up, that's not funny." Juliana remarked with a smirk, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and recalled the last time she seen John with a spider. He scared her while they were under Undertaker's protection at the old safe house and , in true Undertaker fashion, ended up forcing John to eat it...literally. "Just curious, how did the spider taste?" She asked, giggling when John suddenly turned green, and wondered if he was still hungry now.

Sighing long and suffering, John faced her. "It would have been better with some ketchup." He declared, shivering from the tips of his toes to his hair. "That was sick; he was a very sick man." He looked green again, glancing at the remains of the spider on the counter. "Maybe I should serve him up to you and you can share my pain."

"Whatever, you had that coming." Juliana stated, knowing now why she missed John so much. She was talking about Undertaker, to an extent, and no pain registered in her body language. 'Happy memories.' She thought, staring out the window deep in thought.

Who was after her now? Why couldn't Juliana be left alone to live out what was left of her life in peace? She pressed her forehead against the window, trying to make sense of this.

It hadn't taken a genius to locate this small shack. Nor did it take a genius to figure out the male with her was Jonathan Cena. He glanced down at the old photo he had taken from the man's apartment. So they were in there together, hiding out. The dark figure smirked, walking right by the house and disappeared into the night.

Juliana felt a chill run through her, having spent the rest of the day reminiscing with John about the good old days, and spotted the shadows of the branches on the walls. John was in bed in his old bedroom while she opted for the couch, not expecting to fall asleep. Her eyes glanced at the clock, sighing when she seen it was after midnight and slowly stood up, wearing a long light blue nightgown. She tried staying as quiet as possible, heading through the living room and kitchen until she reached the back door, opening it. Her eyes glanced up at the stars and Juliana leaned against the ledge of the porch, closing her eyes, remembering the last time she'd been out here...with Undertaker.

This was too easy. He could have killed her now if he wanted to. He could just shoot her and no one would be the wiser. She'd fall over dead and he'd go on with his life with a cheerful grin and a song in his heart. However...shooting her was just too tactless, he wanted her to suffer and watch her friends agonize and beg for death. THEN maybe, just maybe, he'd give it to her, or just keep on tormenting the bitch.

Slowly backing up, Juliana felt that cold presence again, the same one she had at her house, and immediately flew back inside. "JOHN!" She bellowed, already gathering her things, swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat. It was no surprise when he came flying out of his room, looking half asleep, blinking blurrily. Juliana tossed some clothes at him, already changed in a pair of blue jean shorts and some kind of ratty band t-shirt. "Come on, we have to go. It's not safe here." Juliana didn't know why, but that chilling feeling surrounded her, more intense than it had been at her house.

John followed her, stuffing his legs into his jeans as he ran, his sneakers dangling by a shoelace from his mouth. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded, groaning and slipped into his truck. Suddenly, he heard a very bad noise. It sounded like ticking. "Oh shit..."

Sliding back out, John dove as far away as he could, doing a tuck and roll just as the truck exploded. Juliana shrieked out as she flew back, due to the explosion, groaning when her body hit the ground with a sickening thud. The wind had been knocked out of her, causing her to cough out, her face a mask of black smog. Blood pounded in her ringing ears as the flames licked the night sky, tears sliding from the corners of her eyes.

"J-JOHN!" She rasped out in a painful cry, coughing more, and slowly got to her knees. "John, can you hear me?" She called out; wrapping an arm around her stomach, feeling sick from the fumes as she slowly looked up through blurred vision, hoping her best friend wasn't dead.

"Yeah, I can hear you." John groaned acutely. "This is worse than the time I got shot, remember that?" He coughed, crawling towards her voice slowly. The smoke was overwhelming and he could hear flames crackling, knowing Juliana's car was next if those flames spread. "Jules, we got to get the hell outta here. Oh man...I got rocks embedded in places they were never meant to be."

Juliana coughed more and knew he was right, both of them crawling sluggishly to her car, making sure to listen for a ticking sound. They would have to risk it; there was no time or else her car was going to ignite and explode next. Managing to get in the driver's seat, Juliana pulled her keys out of her jean shorts and yanked John in before peeling out of there. She didn't care about anything except getting the hell out of dodge, ignoring the pain that wracked her body from head to toe. Luckily, both of them had their bags and they hadn't gone up in flames like John's truck, which Juliana felt horrible about.

"You know this is going to be on the news right?"

"Yeah." John grated, prying gravel and rocks out of his now skinned up knees, blood staining the jeans. "Are you alright?" He gave her a cursory once over, blue eyes searching for wounds or broken bones. "That was a new truck too..." He coughed again, pounding his chest, the scent of smoke and a million other deadly things on him. "Why my truck? Why not your car?"

"Whoever is doing this is skillful and wants to torture me." She stated truthfully and punched the gas even harder as they got on the expressway, needing to get as far away from this town as possible. "Damn..." She coughed more, opening the windows, needing oxygen as it filled her lungs. "Where are we going to go?" She gripped the steering wheel, not believing this was happening and they were on the run AGAIN.

"No idea." John banged his head against the dashboard, rubbing his forehead a second later. "Ouch that hurt." He sighed and leaned back against the seat, frustrated. "Okay, what's a place you don't have ANY ties too, Jules? Think outside the box. Obviously this lunatic knows all your spots, so let's go somewhere you're not attached with."

There was only one place she could think of and Juliana wasn't going there. She refused, she'd rather die. "I don't have any places, John." She muttered, driving further down the road, her own frustration building. "What about you? Do YOU have any place we could go to hideout until we can find out who's doing this?"

"Oh yeah, pick a state." John griped sarcastically. "Remember, I'm the kid off the street? The only place I can think of is my grandmother's old place out in New Hampshire, but I haven't been there since I was like...I don't know...six?" He drummed his fingers on his leg, wincing and immediately stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They drove for what seemed like hours before Juliana finally pulled into a hotel that looked very secluded. She didn't feel that chill anymore and cut the ignition, looking over at her sleeping best friend, glad he was by her side. Juliana didn't know what she would've done if John had blown up along with his new truck. She slowly reached over and shook him awake.

"We're taking a break."

She stepped out, stretching her sore limbs in the air, and closed the door noticing the sun rising over the horizon. They got a room with no trouble and John went to bed while Juliana stayed up, flipping through the channels. She stopped and felt her eyes widen, seeing their hideout shack completely burnt down on the news.

"Oh god..."

She wasn't the only one watching. Two other individuals turned up the volume on their respective televisions and leaned closer, just listening to the reporter, both pairs of eyes locked on the flames. One of them smiled wickedly, their teeth gleaming in the darkness. The other one grunted and cracked his knuckles.

So many memories were now burnt to ashes and Juliana couldn't take it as she rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Dropping to her knees in front of the toilet, Juliana hurled, her stomach twisting violently. She slowly pulled back after five minutes, knowing there was nothing left in her system, and pressed her forehead against the lid, beginning to sob violently. She couldn't believe their hideout, where she'd snuck out to hang out with John, was gone.

"Jules, everything okay?" John asked softly through the door, having woken up to the sounds of her vomiting. He knocked lightly, coughing and cleared his throat. "Honey...stop crying, you'll get sick again. Come out here and talk to me." He pleaded worriedly.

John didn't know what she had seen, or the fact that they were now being pursued by more than one person, nothing else mattering at the moment. A few minutes later, Juliana finally came out of the bathroom, her eyes red and swollen from crying so hard. She pointed shakily at the television, where they were showing the small shack being sprayed down by firemen.

"It's gone, John..." She whispered heartbrokenly and fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth. Whoever did this Juliana was certain was after her, it was clear as day now, no more doubts. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"Wait, you mean...our...place…is gone?"

John sank down on the bed, staring helplessly at the television. That shack had been their refuge from anything for years. There were so many memories attached to that place, he couldn't believe this. Sliding onto the floor, John pulled Juliana into his arms and stroked her back, unable to keep a few tears from stinging his own eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Jules, it's not your fault." He whispered hoarsely, his own heart breaking.

Clinging to John for dear life, Juliana squeezed her eyes tightly shut; knowing deep down it was. Whoever this was knew her every move and she led them right to it. She couldn't say anything when she heard his voice crack and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm both of them down. All their memories, all the nights staying up and drinking, all the peaceful moments, they were now nothing more than ashes. Juliana didn't know if she could recuperate from this. If she didn't, she was good as dead.

"Okay..." John said after a while, pulling away from her and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, smiling crookedly. "Look, it's not the end of the world. We still have our memories, right? This asshole couldn't burn those away. So, first we figure out how we're getting you out of this mess and then we'll worry about the shack. Okay?"

"Alright."

Always the voice of reason, Juliana couldn't help complying and slowly stood up from the bed, walking over to peak through the closed blinds. It was moments like these where she wished she'd never been born. Why had she been put on this wretched earth if everyone wanted her dead? Juliana was getting too old for this and pressed her forehead to the glass and hoped they could get out of this alive.

John watched her thoughtfully, having a fairly good idea what was flickering through her mind, but didn't say anything. Juliana tended to get annoyed when he read her too easily. He rocked back on his heels, pressing his palm to his forehead and rubbed it, eyes closing. Why now? Why all this time later? WHO WAS IT?

They didn't sleep, just sat there thinking and pondering over all the possibilities of who the culprit was, which was virtually anyone. Kenneth had courted so many young ladies who could have jealousy rages and Cassandra was of noble blood, even if she faked her own death or not. This was going to be harder than finding a needle in a haystack, more like finding a needle in outer space. It wasn't happening.

Somehow, both of them managed to fall into restless slumbers and John woke up several hours later with a yelp, hearing someone banging on the door. He rolled off the couch he had curled on, grunting quietly, rubbing his knees and elbows before sitting up, glancing at the door. John gestured for Juliana to be quiet when she shot off the bed, pressing a finger to his lips.

"CHECK OUT WAS AN HOUR AGO YOU SNOTTY PUNKS!"

"Damn."

They'd have to sneak out. Juliana immediately stood up from the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans with a tank top and John grabbed their bags. "The bathroom has a window. Come on, we don't have much time." She whispered, tugging on John's arm, and closed the door quietly behind them once they were in. Rushing over to the window, Juliana snatched her bag from John and slung it over her shoulder, smirking. "Think it's too high to jump out of?"

John looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Jules, we pay for the room and go out the front door." He reasoned patiently, stopping her from jumping. "If we just run off, he'll call the police, wouldn't that attract more attention? Which we really don't need might I add." He stared at her keenly.

She sighed heavily, not believing how stupid John could be at times. "Don't you think that guy saw our faces on the news?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself, and knew the police were probably on their way here, if they weren't already there. "The news stated that the shack belonged to us or did you forget that? Not to mention, I'm supposed to be dead to the world. Now come on and stop bitching." Juliana had already paid for them to stay overnight with cash and didn't need any trouble with the owner of this nasty place.

"Um, besides the whole seeing the shack being PUT out, I didn't catch any of it." John remarked taciturnly and heaved his bag over his shoulder. "Who cares if it's too high, just jump." He pushed her before leaping himself, landing with a grunt. "You alive, Jules?"

"Can it, Cena."

Hitting her knees on the gravel hadn't felt good, but other than that she was fine. Surprisingly, Juliana just had a few cuts on her arms and one on her cheek from the explosion. Standing, Juliana dusted off quickly and didn't waste time heading to the car.

"Come on, I parked the car over here." She jogged in that direction and unlocked it from her key ring, tossing their bags in the backseat and slid in. Firing her Jetta up, Juliana squealed tires and peeled out of there, spitting gravel everywhere. "Sorry, but I didn't feel like having a confrontation with the owner back there."

"No worries, I don't care." John grunted, slamming against the side of the door as he struggled to put on his seatbelt. "Okay, Jules, give me a damn second before you wind up killing me!" He shrieked, flying again when she spun down a dirt road. "A dirt road...bad things happen on dirt roads, country roads, any road not around people, remember?" He was having déjà vu, rambling.

A blue car was approaching them.

"John, will you shut up and let me drive?!" Juliana snapped, gripping the steering wheel and looked in her rearview mirror, arching an eyebrow.

That blue car. She'd seen an exact replica on her way to the shack and swallowed hard, getting that cold chilly feeling again that rushed down her spine. They had to get off of this road and fast as she spun further ahead before doing a sharp U turn.

"Hold on!"

Punching down on the gas pedal, Juliana sped in the opposite direction before turning on the street the hotel was on. John managed to click his seatbelt on, but not before he had to grip the dashboard to prevent from being tossed through the windshield. He grunted, turning in his seat to look behind him, seeing nothing behind them.

"Jules...please tell me what that was about." He requested in a surprisingly patient voice. "I'm about to piss myself over here, at least give me a reason for it."

"See that blue car following us?" Juliana asked, causing him to look in the side mirror, keeping her eyes solely focused on the road. "It followed me from my house. It's probably responsible for the fire. It's the same exact car. We need to find a way to either lose it or stop it from tracking us." She explained in a deceptively calm voice, knowing if she lost her cool, she could wind up dead and it wasn't even noon yet.

What she wouldn't give for just a break, one little break; that's all she was asking for.

"Oh okay." He nodded meekly, sliding down in his seat, and then tugged her down to a slouching position. "Guns." He explained, still bearing the scar of taking a bullet to his leg. He had a healthy fear of guns.

Behind the blue car, a motorcycle was approaching very quickly.

John squinted, peering in the side mirror.

"I'm trying to drive here, moron!" Juliana reprimanded, sitting back up and yelped when she started hearing gunfire. "Oh shit!"

Trying not to lose control of the car, Juliana punched down on the gas harder as if that would make it go faster, swallowing hard. She glanced in the rearview mirror, then looked back at the road, suddenly doing a double take. A motorcycle? Her heart began pounding furiously in her chest as she tried keeping her focus on the road, tears forming in her eyes. It couldn't be. It just...was it?

"HOLY SHIT, ITS TAKER!" John squealed, sitting upright and completely turned around, staring out the back window with wide blue eyes. "Holy fuck! And...He's pulling up alongside that blue car...and...And oh my god, that is a sawed off shotgun, not legal in this state!" John clamped his hands over his ears when a loud thundering sound told them it had been fired. "There goes the blue car and here comes Taker, what'd you do to him?"

Juliana didn't reply and kept driving with trembling hands, her entire body breaking out in tremors. What the hell was he doing here and how the hell had he found them? She felt the tears spill down her cheeks, not even looking back, and kept racing down the road as fast as the car would allow her. She'd been in this situation before and, last time, she nearly died.

"He's signaling for you to pull over Jules." John reported, glancing at her and spotted the tears. "You're not going too, are you?" He asked quietly. "Are you afraid of him?"

"I-I don't know..." She managed to gasp out, swallowing past the lump that'd formed in her throat, and closed her eyes before hitting the brake.

The car lurched violently, tires squealing, until it came to an abrupt halt. She stared straight ahead, so many thoughts running through her mind, and raked a hand through her short black hair, leaning back against the seat. Again, all Juliana could ask herself was what the hell was Undertaker doing here?

John tossed his hands up, flying as far as the seatbelt allowed him and still wound up hurting, coughing and rubbing his chest. "You really could give a guy some warning when you're going to do that." He grumbled, paling when he heard another squeal of tires, knowing Undertaker had come to a stop just besides them. He then heard heavy, deliberate boots pounding the pavement. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…"

Juliana didn't move, her hands gripping the steering wheel with the car still running. She just stared straight ahead at the long stretch of road, so many thoughts running through her mind. Their last night, her fight with John where he struck her on accident, Kenneth and her mother…Everything that had happened between the three of them.

Now it had come down to this. Someone was after her, wanted her dead just like her mother and Kenneth did. And Undertaker was there again. The tears kept falling from her open eyes as Juliana just sat there as still as a statue, trying to will her body to do something, anything. It was almost as if she was in a trance of some sort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You going to sit in there all day Juliana or get out and tell me what's going on?"

John groaned audibly, knowing they were about to go on another hellacious rollercoaster. Every time Undertaker entered the picture; things seemed to get even worse. Come on, the guy just BLEW THAT CAR AWAY. He squeaked when Undertaker's head bent down to stare in the car, swallowing hard. Rent-A-Cop was still as intimidating as ever, was John's first thought, his eyes slowly moving to a frozen Juliana.

"Hello boy."

"T-Taker..."

Finally blinking, coming out of her trance, and trip down memory lane, Juliana moved her hand to cut the ignition. Her hand slowly moved to the handle and pulled on it before opening her door, causing Undertaker to step back a few feet. Closing it, she leaned against the door, crossing her arms in front of her chest, keeping her eyes casted to the road, refusing to look up at this man. No words came out as Juliana simply stood there, the wind blowing through her shoulder length black hair, honestly not knowing what to say to him after all this time.

Undertaker hadn't changed a bit. His hair was still black, maybe a bit longer, but not much. His intense green eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses, a black bandana wrapped around his head. He wore a black leather vest and black jeans with heavy boots. Staring down at her, his expression remained unreadable.

"Any idea who's after you this time?" He finally asked with reluctance.

"Why you? Why can't god ever send us someone...like...like...the Terminator?"

"I'm better."

"No idea." Juliana lastly spoke, her voice soft and low, no attitude whatsoever in it.

She was still in too much shock and disarray to really be angry, managing to glance over at her best friend. Bracing herself against the heartache that was sure to follow, Juliana finally looked up at Undertaker. She hadn't seen him in four years...four long years...and he hadn't changed. He still looked the same, like aging had stopped entirely. If anything, he looked better and Juliana felt her heart skip a beat.

"H-How did you find us?"

"Considering you were all over the news last night..." Undertaker shrugged insouciantly. "I have my ways."

"And normally they involve guns, and knives, and-and-and spiders!"

"Boy, haven't you learned to shut up at all over the years?" There was no malice in Undertaker's tone, just a touch of amusement.

"Nope." John grinned widely.

Now Juliana felt like a fool, this was Undertaker she was dealing with after all! Of course he would've watched the news and seen their shack burnt to a crisp. She wanted to ask him why he was here, but decided against it, knowing he probably would blow it off with one of his nonchalant phrases.

"John, please don't okay?" She asked softly, blue eyes pleading with him for once to behave, and rubbed her tired eyes. She hadn't slept well in the past three days, running on very little sleep.

"Fine, but let's clear this up right now, alright?" John looked back and forth between them cautiously, swallowing and hardened his voice. "Who's in charge here? You or Rent-A-Cop?"

Undertaker made a noise that could have been a snort; it was hard to tell because he placed his hand over his mouth.

"Nobody is in charge." Juliana answered, ignoring Undertaker.

This wasn't going to be like last time. He wasn't her bodyguard and Juliana wasn't his puppet to control. If he wanted to help, fine, but she was going to do things her way this time around, not his. They were either going to work together or he could get lost. This was HER life on the line, and apparently John's now, not his.

"Knowing that you both have a tendency to do things that'll get you killed, I figured I'd come see if I could offer my services. Of course, if you think you can outrun this, be my guest." Undertaker snorted turning and walking back towards the car, feeling a bit foolish himself. He had wanted to make sure Juliana was alright and forgot to check to make sure he HAD killed the son of a bitch targeting her. 'Nice one, old man.' He thought, surveying the wreckage.

When John went to fire back, Juliana stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm, shaking her head sadly. "Don't, come on we have to get out of here and get some place safe." She rationalized and opened her car door, slipping inside behind the wheel.

Juliana leaned against the seat for a few seconds, taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart. She hated the effect Undertaker had on her. Hunching forward to rest her forehead against the steering wheel, Juliana didn't move when John got in on the passenger side. John sighed heavily, reaching out to rub her shoulder reassuringly.

"Maybe we should just see what he has to say." He offered equitably. "He did save both our asses the last time." This was a major concession on his part, but if it meant keeping Juliana alive, he'd do it with a smile on his face.

Her blue eyes stared back at her best friend before finally letting out a heavy sigh, nodding. "He doesn't control us though, John. This is either going to be a team effort or he can leave." Juliana conceded, telling him what she'd been thinking a few moments prior and slowly stepped out. "Stay here."

Before John could say anything else, Juliana stepped out and closed the door, walking over to the wreckage, shaking her head at the carnage. Undertaker had followed the bloody trail off-road, pleased to know he had nailed whoever this was, but from the looks of it, he hadn't done anything major. Shame.

"What is your suggestion?" She reluctantly asked, after staring at the bloody windshield, a flashback of the past rushing through her, but managed to block it for the most part.

"Me? I don't know, ask him." Of course John hadn't listened and jerked his thumb behind him as Undertaker emerged from the woods. "Well detective?"

"Wounded on foot, probably cleared to the highway on the other side by now." Undertaker grunted, now sorting through what was left of the car, searching for ID, anything. "And this car is clean. John, plates?"

"It's a temporary tag and it's out of date."

"Grab it. Car was most likely stolen, but it's something."

"I wasn't asking you and didn't I tell you to stay in the damn car?"

Juliana glared at her best friend, and sighed heavily, walking away from the wreckage. She was getting too many flashbacks from that night Kenneth nearly destroyed her with the car chase. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory because, surprisingly, she did remember everything that happened, including telling Undertaker she loved him.

'Damn it, stop it Jules!' She berated in thought, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

John shrugged absentmindedly. "You should know me well enough to know that I don't listen." However, he did retrieve the tag as Undertaker instructed.

"So where are we going?" Undertaker asked, folding the paper and slipping it into the vest pocket, staring back at Juliana.

John had a sneaking suspicion Undertaker was only showing deference for now to keep her from lashing out and narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtful.

"I have no idea." Juliana turned around to face him, feeling a headache coming on. "Whoever is after me has been stalking me since I left my house. They nearly killed John by blowing up his truck with a bomb." She explained with a heavy, tired sigh. She would kill for just a few hours of sleep to recuperate from both the explosion and seeing Undertaker again after all this time.

"John, how about you drive and let her rest?" Undertaker suggested, observing the way she swayed on her feet. "She looks dead on her feet."

"Okay, but where?"

"Just follow me."

"You heard the man, Jules." John complied, already ushering her toward the car. "Let's get to going."

Juliana wasn't in the mood for argument and simply tossed John the keys, stumbling toward the car. She managed to get in the passenger seat and let the seat down, enough to where she couldn't see Undertaker on his motorcycle ahead of them, and let the tears flow. Within moments, she was dead asleep, her arms crossed over her stomach, with a broken heart that would never mend.

John followed Undertaker quietly, not even playing music. He was too paranoid. He kept expecting someone to try to run them off-road and nobody could blame him for thinking that. John kept glancing at Juliana, wishing there was something he could do to make her feel better, to take her pain away. But he knew the only way that would happen is when this was over and done with. Not to mention she still had to resolve whatever issues she had with Undertaker.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open hours later, due to John shaking her and Juliana growled, slowly waking up. She put the seat up and looked around and let out a long yawn. "Where are we?" She finally asked, rubbing her tired eyes, seeing the sun was slowly descending on the horizon. Night all was approaching, she'd been out nearly all day and poor John had to drive all that time.

"Um, I think we're in Idaho actually." John said, not believing how long he had driven. Juliana probably didn't even know what day it was. "Taker is making sure the place is habitable, apparently this is another one of his properties." He shuddered, remembering all too well the LAST time they holed up in one of Undertaker's safe houses. That was a trip and a half. "And to check for spiders."

She nodded and slowly stepped out of the car, looking around at the huge stretch of land. Was this man rich and just hiding it or what? A millionaire would have to own as much land as Undertaker did as Juliana stretched her arms in the air, letting out another yawn. A huge wave of relief flooded through her because Juliana didn't feel that shiver of dread run down her spine like she had at her house, the shack or hotel and headed toward the two story house they were parked in front of.

"No graveyards this time." John said gleefully, watching as Undertaker appeared on the porch, gesturing them inside. "Whoa, how is this place yours?" He beseeched, staring in awe at the lavish surroundings. "Who'd you screw to get this place?"

"Your mother." Undertaker replied, not missing a beat. "None of your business."

John flipped him the bird, still goggling. Juliana had to admit this place was a huge improvement from the last one they stayed at. She ran her fingers along the walls on her way to what looked like a living room, sighing when she seen John had found the gaming systems and arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you played, Taker." She commented, heading into the kitchen, needing something to drink. Her throat was suddenly dry.

"I don't." He grunted, shooting the systems a disdainful glance and shrugged. If it kept the kid's mouth shut, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Came with the house."

"How'd you GET this HOUSE?"

"Took it."

"Does that mean stole?"

"Stolen implies someone owned it. No...I TOOK it."

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Juliana pleaded, finishing her glass of water and set it in the sink. "I realize you two have never gotten along, but for once, please just act your ages and not your damn shoe sizes." Her voice remained calm and soft, walking past both men and upstairs to the bedrooms. The house reminded her of the old one, but it was done up nicely and more modernized.

"Were we arguing?"

"I didn't think so. Normally arguing means I'm whooping your ass."

"Yeah, that's what I thought- HEY!"

Undertaker snorted, disappearing down the hallway.

Juliana finally decided on the room near the stairs and walked in, seeing it was done up in a deep lavender. She wasn't remotely tired, but didn't feel like hearing John and Undertaker bicker. She walked over to the window and stared out of it, folding her arms and touched her cheek as the memory of the explosion flashed through her mind. To think after all these years, they were all finally together again because her life was once again in danger.

It was a bittersweet irony.

"Everything alright?" Undertaker leaned in the doorway, having freshly showered and changed, wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a black muscle shirt, his damp black hair hanging down his back. "Look, whoever's doing this; we'll find them and stop them, okay? I got someone on that tag from the car. We'll know something within a few hours, Juliana, I promise."

Watching the sun disappear, Juliana just stood there and didn't move to look in his direction. "Why are you here?" Her voice was soft, filled with confusion, and could already feel tears stinging the back of her eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

A single tear slid down her cheek and Juliana immediately wiped it away, wishing she could understand. After all this time, Juliana still loved him and it was killing her that she couldn't do anything about the current heartache she felt. Undertaker stared at her for a long minute, his green eyes blank. He was a master at controlling his emotions and hiding what he was thinking, exhaling softly.

"Because Juliana, after all we've been through, I'm not about to let someone kill you, not if I can prevent it." He shook his head. "And you can't even look at me."

She slowly turned around to face him, proving him wrong, so many questions swirling through her midnight blue eyes. Walking over to sit on the bed with her hands folded, Juliana chewed on her thumbnail nervously. They'd been through so much, was this fate's way of telling them something?

"I-I'm trying to get over the initial shock that you're here." She admitted openly, closing her eyes to hold the tears at bay.

"Did you honestly expect anything less?" He demanded, arching an eyebrow. "Or did you figure it was me trying to kill you?" Undertaker stared at her perceptively, his lips curving into a humorless smile.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE, THAT'S ONE HUGE TV!"

Undertaker shook his head, how was it John managed to interrupt at the absolute worse times?

They had to have this conversation as Juliana walked over, promptly slamming the door in John's face. "Go away." She ordered gruffly, walking away from the door and sat back down on the bed. John had no problem in going away; there were way too many cool things around here to get into. "No because you'd never kill me." She answered his question, acting as if they weren't just interrupted. "I thought you hated me to be honest."

"I never said I hated your honesty, Juliana. I hated your trust issues." Undertaker said calmly, staring down at her, their eyes meeting. "But let's not beat around the bush, any ideas who wants you dead this time?"

"It could be anyone, Taker." She muttered, deciding they were done with this conversation and he was there to help her, nothing more. "Kenneth had a lot of women and my mother was of noble blood. It could virtually be anyone, but my gut tells me that it's connected to either one or both of them." She slowly moved so she was lying down on her stomach, staring straight ahead.

Juliana was afraid she'd be running for the rest of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well...let's disregard the women. Ten to one they were after his money. Let's look at the family issue. Or friends. Did he have any of those?" Undertaker asked, all business now. "How about your mother? I know you didn't know too much about her, considering she was supposed to be dead and all, but what do you know?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She answered honestly, hearing the expertise in his voice. "I didn't know any of my mother's friends; I didn't even know her, and my father is dead. He didn't have any friends. And I'm an only child so that sums up the family tree. My mom had no siblings and neither did my father." She snuggled against the pillow. "I'm the only Harrison left. It could be anyone at this point."

"Okay, you're the only Harrison left, so you own the property and stuff, but you're also supposed to dead." Undertaker mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Could you still get into the mansion? Maybe your old man left something behind that might be useful? Course, we're going to have to get into Anderson's place too."

"I already asked John and he said the place is locked down. The Harrison mansion was torn down two years ago." Juliana informed him, slowly standing up and began pacing because it helped her think. "They turned the Anderson mansion into some kind of museum, according to John." Her head began pounding at all the thinking she was doing. 'I need to vanish off the face of the earth and then everything can return to normal again.' She thought somberly.

"Don't even bother trying to disappear, you did that once and someone still knows you're alive." Undertaker pointed out, reading her face correctly, and then smirked when she scowled. "Fine, locked down huh? That's okay, it can be gotten around." Undertaker reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to catch him, Jules."

"I hate it when you do that." Juliana muttered, a hint of amusement in her tone, not backing away when he touched her, nodding. Slowly, Juliana turned to stare up into his green eyes that were no longer covered by the black shades, cracking a small smile. "Thank you for coming." She meant it and knew, without him, she would probably already be dead.

"Like I could do anything else?" He murmured, starting to get lost in those midnight blue orbs and blinked to clear his head, clearing his throat at the same time, stepping away. "I suppose I should go make sure the kid isn't doing anything stupid, like jumping on the couch or something." He said, watching her intently. All things considered, this was seriously awkward.

"While you do that, I'm going to make something to eat."

Gazing into his eyes a moment longer, Juliana walked past him out of the room. She was not surprised to find John jumping up and down on the couch, just as Undertaker assumed, and groaned. Undertaker was going to skin him alive. She decided to let John dig his own grave and walked into the kitchen, seeing what Undertaker had in the house and found two jars of spaghetti sauce with noodles. It would have to do as she started the pot of water before beginning the sauce.

John was mildly surprised when Undertaker didn't beat him to hell and back, instead just asking him politely to stop demolishing the furniture and stumbled into the kitchen, looking awed. "Jules, did you just give him some?" He blurted out, completely bewildered. "Because he just ASKED me to quit, with a PLEASE and a THANK YOU. It was...scary." He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Juliana looked mortified and smacked John upside the head with a wooden spoon she currently used to stir the noodles. "You asshole! No I did not! Get out of here before I end up beating your ass!" She snapped and started beating him with the spoon until he vacated.

The NERVE of him to ask her something like that! Number one, it wasn't his business and two, it lit Juliana on fire at the very thought. "Goddamn it!" She cursed, going back to cooking. John groaned, stumbling back out to the living room, holding his throbbing head.

"Damn, that hurt and was hot." He grumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Asked her if you gave you any and-" John realized what he said and paled. A second later, he stumbled back into the kitchen, holding his jaw. "I'm sorry." He said through a mouthful of jostled teeth.

Juliana turned around, holding the spoon threateningly, and smirked when she seen John holding his mouth. "Apology accepted, now get lost." She ordered, going back to stirring the sauce with a smile on her face.

John spilled his guts to Undertaker and paid for it, it was obvious. She actually started laughing, finding some seasonings Undertaker had in the kitchen, wanting to spice the sauce up a bit. Undertaker followed his nose into the kitchen, grunting with appreciation at the sight of Juliana standing at the stove.

"Mmm...Smells good." He complimented, reaching a finger into the sauce, blowing to cool it off and popped the digit in his mouth, moving out of whacking range of that spoon. "No thanks, I'm not John."

"Don't TOUCH my sauce." Juliana commanded, trying to whack him again. "I don't care if you're King Kong buster, this is MY sauce and you will wait until it's finished." Arching a challenging eyebrow when Undertaker went to taste it again to spite her, Juliana whacked his hand promptly, smirking when he cursed. "Like I said, don't touch my sauce."

Growling, Undertaker grabbed the spoon, dipped it in the sauce and licked it clean, holding her pinned against him with his free arm just so she couldn't whack him. "Delicious." He purred, gazing down at her with a smirk before retreating.

"Why are you smiling?" John demanded skeptically from his place on the couch. "When you smile, I get nervous."

Undertaker started laughing.

Damn him! Damn him, damn him, damn him to the depths of hell! Juliana suddenly felt like she had too many clothes on and put the lid on the sauce. Rinsing the spoon under hot water, she set it down and headed upstairs to put some cooler clothes on. A few minutes later, she walked down wearing a pair of tan cotton shorts with a tan and black tank top that was spaghetti strapped. She smiled at John playing the PS3 and kissed the top of his head.

"Dinner is almost ready." She announced on her way back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Mmm food." John saved his game as soon as possible and went to wash up, knowing Juliana could be picky about that, unless of course she had changed.

Undertaker watched her from the safety of the kitchen doorway, staying out of reach of that spoon in case she whirled around on him. "Why'd you change?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I was hot." She answered without hesitation, shrugging and took the pan with the noodles in it, draining them in the strainer that was placed in the sink.

Setting the pot down, Juliana then worked on getting the excess water out. She left it there before rinsing the pan out, placing it in the dishwasher, and walked over to grab some plates. Pulling the drawer open to grab three forks, Juliana set them on the table while Undertaker watched her every move, feeling his eyes practically devouring her.

Watching her do this reminded him of old times, after the whole murder episode. When they were happy and supposedly in love. Undertaker snorted, rubbing his thumb against the side of his nose, pushing those thoughts far away. Now wasn't the time. Once again Juliana had managed to piss someone off and, once again, he was going to make sure nothing happened to her, simple as that.

'Or so you keep saying.' Undertaker mentally chided himself.

Juliana sighed as she thought about what happened after the murder of Kenneth and her mother, remembering all the happy memories. Honestly, she missed them; she missed him, but knew he was only there to help her. She'd have to get used to that fact, move on and live the rest of her life alone. That's just the way it was and, the sooner Juliana came to terms with that, the better off she'd be. She smiled softly when John entered, already having his plate made and handed him a napkin.

"Don't make a mess please. This isn't your house." She reminded him, causing John to grumble as he trudged out of the kitchen while she sat down to eat.

"Not his house either!" John hollered from the living room, where he was safe, for the moment. "Remember, he TOOK it."

"He hasn't changed a damn bit, has he?" Undertaker asked conversationally, sitting across from her with his own plate, inhaling and flashed a wink. "Sauce smells delicious." He said sweetly, which was definitely out of character.

"No, but I wouldn't want him any other way." Juliana replied honestly as she took a bite of food, nodding at the sauce. "Thanks." She glanced at him before taking another bite, dabbing her face with a napkin and took a sip of her water. She rarely drank anymore, not seeing a need for it. "So...how've you been?" She finally asked.

The question had plagued her mind ever since the highway, wanting to know what he'd been doing. More importantly, if he'd found someone else. Undertaker looked a bit shocked by that and shrugged, wondering why she would ask that, but he wasn't about to ignore her. If Juliana wanted to know, he would tell her, Undertaker had nothing to hide.

"Good, things been quiet for the most part. Did some work for a politician, should've let the bastard be shot, but..." He shrugged again. "You?" Undertaker cocked an eyebrow in her direction, checking her hand for signs of a wedding band or something. "What have you been keeping yourself busy with?"

She smiled a little and set her fork down, taking a bite of buttered bread. "I bought a house. It's beautiful. Two story, white, with a wraparound cherry wood porch." She frowned, suddenly wondering if whoever was after her had broken in and sighed heavily. "Taker, it has to be a guy." When his eyebrow rose again, she slowly stood up, suddenly not hungry anymore. "A rock was thrown through my window with a black rose attached to it. On the highway, did you see any sign, another rose maybe?"

Undertaker studied her intently. "Why does it have to be a guy, Juliana? No offense, but the majority of assassins and hit people out there are female. It could have easily been a woman, maybe you have a female admirer you don't know about?" He frowned, sickened by the thought. "Did you bring the rose? Bag it or anything?"

"No, I was so terrified I just left." That was stupid on her part. "I was secluded for so long, I live out in the middle of nowhere. I'm not even on the map. I just wanted to be alone, live there and die there." She buried her face in her hands, beginning to tremble. "Why is this happening to me?" She whispered, her voice threatening to crack.

"Because you have something someone wants." He said matter-of-factly. "The question is what is it?"

"My life apparently." Juliana answered softly, clearing her plate, and rinsed it under the sink.

She then started cleaning up the mess, putting the sauce in a container and placing it in the fridge with the noodles in another. She hated when it was all mixed together. Juliana wasn't much of an eater anymore, but she was still toned. Her legs were nicely tanned and she didn't look bad, her feminine figure still in place. The only thing that really changed about her was her hair length.

He had already noticed all these things and attributed it to the fact that it was his JOB to notice things about people, like the fact that her backside was a bit curvier now and her legs looked soft to the touch. "You're life isn't up for grabs." Undertaker said, clearing his throat, bringing himself back to reality and decided to store away those other thoughts for a later time, such as when he was in the shower.

"It never is when you're around." She remarked amusedly and finished, turning around to face him.

There were so many things she wanted to say, to tell him she was sorry for ever doubting and not trusting him. She was just confused and immature back then, not ready for a full blown relationship. Scared, she admitted it, and used what she said to him as a cover up for what had really bothered her back then.

'Forget it, he doesn't care.' Juliana took his empty plate, staring into his eyes. "I trust you and I know you'll pull through just like you did last time."

Undertaker sat there in stunned silence. So she trusted him now huh? 'Forget it man, she has to trust you, especially since she's not ready to die yet.' He thought bitterly, just nodding, maintaining his silence. Her brand of trust he still refused to live with. Undertaker wanted to be trusted fulltime, not just when needed as a last resort. "I'm going to go see if anything's been found out about that tag yet." He announced abruptly, standing up.

Juliana just nodded, busy wiping down the counter and stove before finally walking out into the living room. She sat down next to her best friend and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. She did trust Undertaker, she meant what she said. If only Undertaker knew why she said the awful things she did all those years ago.

'It doesn't matter, it's over. Move on.' She berated mentally, wrapping an arm around John's waist, and kept her eyes closed. She missed this, John had been her rock for so long and now that she had him back, she wasn't letting go for anything.

"Anything you want to talk about, Jules?" He asked casually, draping an arm around her, ignoring his game. She was his best friend, regardless of what had happened, and he wasn't going to blow her off for anything. "I know something is bothering you and it's not related to the psycho trying to find you either."

"No, there's nothing to talk about, John." Juliana murmured reassuringly, trying to blink tears away. "Not anymore. I'm just glad to have my best friend back in my life." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "I'm gonna go lay down, go back to your game."

John sighed, unable to go back to his game just like that. Contrary to the image he presented, he wasn't that emotionally immature. He walked out onto the porch, staring around the secluded land that surrounded them, knowing Undertaker well enough that, the minute someone tried getting into this place, some kind of alarm would most likely go off.

This wasn't that ramshackle safe house with the sinking graveyard. John sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. There was obvious tension between Juliana and Undertaker and he wished they'd get over it because they weren't going to be able to focus on catching whoever was after them if they let the past get in the way.

She headed down the hallway, wiping away a few tears that fell, and headed upstairs to her room. Closing the door quietly behind her, Juliana pressed her back against the door and finally let the tears flow freely, her heart shattering. Maybe agreeing to bring Undertaker into this was a bad idea because, every time Juliana looked at him, all she felt was pain and want.

She couldn't do this…How was she supposed to be in the same house with the man who had her heart in the palms of his hands? Sliding down the door until her rear hit the floor; Juliana drew her knees up against her chest. Wrapping her arms around them, Juliana had a nice long cry, not realizing she was being watched at that very moment.

That hurt like a son of a bitch. He couldn't believe he'd been shot. True, it was just a superficial wound, a graze, but still. He hadn't been counting on someone else showing up to save Juliana. Who was that jackass on the motorcycle? He snarled, the face memorized in his mind and fired up the computer he was using. The internet...he loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Juliana felt a hand shaking her awake, causing her to groan as she rolled over away from the hand. She was tired damn it! She sighed, slowly turning over; opening her eyes and looked up into the intense green orbs of Undertaker. She gasped when his lips suddenly descended on hers, causing her fingers to instantly run through his hair, pressing her body against his.

It felt so good being in his arms again, feeling his kisses; she felt safe with him and only him. Juliana moaned and arched her neck up further when his lips sealed to it, finding the spot that made her melt. Juliana lifted her hips off the bed, cotton shorts discarded moments later. She reached down to the black jeans he wore and unsnapped them with a flick of her wrist, sliding the zipper down.

Just that sound caused her entire body to come alive as she ran her hand up his chest, pushing his jeans down with her feet. Juliana needed this; she needed him more than anything. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as she felt his lips and tongue tease her neck. His strong hand delved under her tank top she wore and Juliana arched into his touch with a soft moan. Her hand rubbed the back of his neck before gripping his dark silky tresses, the hunger clear in her eyes.

His hand traveled down her pleasantly toned stomach before lifting her up, removing her top so it stopped getting in his way. Undertaker tossed it over his shoulder and unsnapped her bra, pulling it off and immediately found her lips again, growling softly. His hand went back to caressing her gently, tenderly, trying not to go too fast.

He slowly inched it down further until arriving at the elastic waistband of her panties. Fingering them teasingly, his green eyes glowed in the darkness while the moon pooled through the window. She writhed beneath him, begging him to end her torture, and a dark chuckle resonated around the room denying her. A yelp escaped her lips when his hand slid beneath her panties, his large finger probing at her hot sex, her heart beating frantically against her chest.

It felt like it would fly out any second as she gripped the bed sheets with her hands, her mouth partially open. Juliana felt his hand leave her for a moment before her panties were removed next and looked up at him. Her entire body shivered as Undertaker licked his finger clean of her essence, slowly crawling over her naked body, after discarding his own clothes. Juliana hissed when she felt Undertaker brush against her, feeling how hard he was, how much he desired her. It was almost too much for her to handle as Undertaker wrapped her legs around his muscular waist and Juliana locked her ankles so neither could escape.

Just before Undertaker slid inside of her, Juliana's eyes flew open when she heard him whisper he loved her…

**~!~**

Juliana bolted upright in bed with sweat coating her body in a thin sheen, trembling from head to toe. She looked around anxiously and pressed a hand to her heart when she didn't see Undertaker anywhere in sight, breathing heavily. Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep, Juliana shakily walked to the door and opened it, walking down the stairs, needing a glass of water.

Undertaker was leaning in the front door, naked as a jaybird. John was in a guest room, so he wasn't worried about offending the kid, or getting him off, whichever Cena preferred. He had come out to survey the landscape, habit making him search for signs of intruders. He was naked because well...that's the way he slept. That and he wasn't used to people being around anymore when he was at one of his homes.

"Oh god..." Juliana groaned as soon as she spotted him in all his naked glory and immediately turned around, wondering what she did in her lifetime to deserve this.

First the dream, now she was seeing Undertaker naked and was AWAKE this time! Juliana's blood began to singe as she rushed back upstairs and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, locking it. Turning the faucet on, Juliana splashed water on her face, trying to cool down. She was going to die before this was over with and it wouldn't be because of murder either.

Undertaker looked over his shoulder, green eyes twinkling with amusement. He'd heard that 'oh god' and knew instantly who it was. The sun hadn't rose yet, but the sky had slowly turned a light blue with splashes of pink and orange, preparing for the day's arrival. Feigning innocence, Undertaker headed upstairs, stretching his arms over his head when she poked her head out of the bedroom again.

"Morning." He grunted, winking in her direction and disappeared into his own bedroom. "Much better..."

Juliana ended up shedding her clothes and taking an hour long cold shower, needing something to cool her fire ridden body down. Not to mention she was going to end up doing something drastic, like attacking her ex-boyfriend, if he wasn't careful. She finally stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body, and walked out of the bathroom to her own room. She pulled out a matching set of panties and bra, along with jean shorts and a baby t-shirt that was white and orange, before closing her door to dress.

"We need to talk." Undertaker wasn't giving her the alone time she apparently needed because she jumped at the sight of him. He sat comfortably on her bed in just a pair of shorts, bare from the waist up. "I got the tags back and their false. Car identical to it went missing round the same time these tags were supposedly bought. Now, care to chance a guess where at?"

"I'm going to regret asking this, but where?"

Juliana turned her back to him and tugged the towel closer to her body as if it was a second skin. She immediately stuffed her clothes back in her bag, wishing he would give her just a few minutes alone so she didn't feel as though she was being dipped in fire constantly. Then again, her mind was on something completely different thought process, so she wasn't surprised she spaced out.

"Texas." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Texas of all damn places. Now...John said the tags were expired. Expired is an understatement. This thing expired four years ago...to the date. Whoever this is tried scrawling a new date over the old one; it would do if it wasn't looked at too closely, but John looked, which was smart of him. This tag came off...well; it's off your old car, before we got the plates." He held it out to her.

Juliana was shaking now as she took the tag, blinking, and actually dropped it like thing scorched her. "The car Kenneth nearly killed me in." It wasn't a question and Juliana could feel her mind beginning to whirl. Pacing back and forth, still gripping the towel, Juliana swallowed down her sobs. Who the hell would steal this tag off of a car she'd nearly died in? "This is-" She stopped, shaking her head, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Sicker than shit." He finished for her, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully. "Whoever's chasing you, Juliana, knows all about what happened with Anderson, your dad, John, me, your mom, all of it. So...we know this person is in the loop, probably someone who knows at least Anderson. Not sure about your mother because we don't have any background information on her. The best we can do is head to Anderson's old place and break in."

"No, we're not doing that." Juliana disputed immediately, not wanting to go anywhere near that place. She held up her hand when Undertaker went to say something, shaking her head emphatically. "I've already been on the news. We need to stay here and wait for that son of a bitch to reveal themself. Then we can nail him and be done with this." For once, Juliana was thinking rationally unlike Undertaker, which was scary.

He shook his head, clearly disagreeing with her. "Juliana, you're not getting it." He said softly. "This isn't a rash person. Whoever it is has had to think about what he or she is going to do, a very long time it seems. They know what happened the last time; I can already tell you, they won't come here. First of all, this place isn't associated with me by any names or means. Second, even if they did somehow know, they'll torture you by making you wait. This is a game."

"You think I don't know that, Taker?" She finally snapped, glaring back at him, and let out a growl as she kicked the plate across the floor. "I know they're screwing with me, but I'm not going back to that mansion! That's where-"

She stopped again, flashbacks entering her mind. Juliana had found out her mother was Kenneth's accomplice and the mastermind behind wanting her dead. Undertaker nearly scared her to death by making her believe he was on Kenneth's side, only to turn at the last moment and killed him. Kenneth's blood splashing on her wedding dress as he took his last gasp of air...the horrid memories did not end.

"No, there has to be another way."

"That's where I almost killed you, yeah, I know." Undertaker said bitterly, gritting his teeth. "Fine, Juliana, play their game. It's not my life at stake. It's yours." He walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Whoa, where are you going?" John demanded, blinking.

"For a ride."

Rushing out after him, Juliana stopped Undertaker before he could get to the stairs. "That has nothing to do with it! Yes, I was thinking about it, but that's not ALL that happened in that mansion! There are bad memories there, my mother was dead and I found out she faked her own death and wanted me dead by using Kenneth! Don't you get it, Taker?" She backed away from him, the tears stinging her blue eyes. "For once, this has nothing to do with you! This has nothing to do with us!"

Flying back in her room, Juliana slammed her door shut, sliding down it, and let the tears flow now that Undertaker couldn't see her. Growling angrily, Undertaker all but pushed John out of the way and ignoring the kid's pleas to just stay calm, stalking to her bedroom door. Undertaker went to open the door, grunting when he felt her against it.

"Move, Juliana." He snarled viciously. "You got bad memories there? Well guess what, honey, so what? You got someone who wants you dead right now, so get with the damn program. Either fight to save your life or go shoot yourself. Either way, FUCKING OPEN-Yes, John?"

"Screaming at her isn't going to make her open that door."

"I'm going to go shoot my damn self."

"Jules?" John called, once he heard the front door downstairs slam shut. "Honey, he's gone."

Juliana scrambled from the door and opened it, wrapping her arms around John's neck as her tears rain down on him, the sobs rocking her body to its foundation. "I-I can't go back there, John..." She stuttered out, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, clinging to her best friend. "I-I just know we won't find what we're looking for there...This isn't connected to Anderson. I don't know how I know, but my heart is telling me, so..." She continued to sob against him.

"Then you better ask your heart just what we're going to do because, you know as well as I do, hiding here isn't going to work." John said gently, stroking her back soothingly, rocking her back and forth. "He's worried, Juliana, he hates this. He hates waiting. You know how he is..." He trailed off, not believing he was defending Undertaker's actions to her. What the hell?

"No, he just wants to get away from me and that's fine. He wants to go to the Anderson mansion? Fine, we'll go. I want this over with so I never have to see him again. I want to go back to my house in the middle of nowhere alone and die in my bed sleeping." She stated in a cold voice, hiding her true emotions, and began dressing hastily.

She didn't care if John saw her naked, not like he hadn't before. Only this time she chose a pair of black jeans with a black shirt that had a V shaped neckline. John shook his head, following her and turned Juliana around, staring down into her eyes.

"Bullshit." John didn't buy that for a second, needing to speak his mind. "You don't want to do any of that and we both know you'll never forget him. Whatever happened between you two, fix it. You can't pretend nothing's wrong, or that you don't care, Jules. I know you too well. You know as well as I do that he cares about you and is trying to hide it."

"Why are you defending him so damn much?" Juliana snapped, pulling out of his grasp, not believing this. It was almost as if she stepped into a twilight zone! John and Undertaker were getting along and that wasn't normal! That was...that was surreal, it wasn't right! "I've changed, John, and so has he. Yes I still love him, okay? There, is that what you wanted to hear? I love him, but I hurt him in the most malicious way. I said things that ripped him apart..." She cleared her throat harshly. "It doesn't matter. If he thinks the Anderson mansion is holding something, then we're going with his instinct." She then walked away, but not before turning around to face him again. "Besides, if he really wanted me around, he wouldn't be fighting so hard to get rid of me, don't you think?" Juliana left him with that thought, heading downstairs.

John shook his head, staring around the empty room. He gathered Juliana didn't know Undertaker was calling in every favor he could, backtracking everything, searching, all of it, just to keep her alive. "More like keeping you safe." He muttered knowing better than to continue this because, chances were, she'd probably bite his head off next just like Ozzy Osbourne did with bats.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You'll be thrilled to know...Anderson's place was burnt to ash last night."

"Great..." Juliana muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. They were now back to square one. 'I'm going home.' She thought and walked into the kitchen to the sliding glass door, stepping out on the back porch.

Sitting down, Juliana put her head in her hands, not wanting to cry again. Things were so screwed up! They weren't any closer to finding this scumbag and Juliana was honestly starting to wonder if they ever would. She was starting to give up hope and faith. Maybe she would be better off dead; at least this could be settled once and for all with her life ending.

That is what he wanted of course. Juliana had played the game and survived last time. She couldn't honestly expect to make it out alive a second time, could she? No, of course not. Everything was going to hell. Leads were dropping, every hope they had being destroyed. All they had to go on was a tag and, even then, that lead straight back to her! Nothing but circles. Soon, she'd do the only thing she could and he'd be ready when the time came.

Juliana sat out there for what seemed like hours, mulling over the past, smiling at the good times and crying with the bad. She finally seen the moon rising and slowly stood up, wiping her eyes before slowly making her way back inside. Gently closing the screen door, Juliana walked into the living room, starting the CD player, and simply sat in front of the fireplace, letting the music sweep her away.

Undertaker had gone on his ride, cursing like a sailor. All he wanted to do was make sure Juliana got out of this alive. He'd pretty much ran to her when he seen her face on the news and what had happened, instantly knowing something was wrong. No matter what, he hadn't stopped loving her. It was just the fact that Undertaker couldn't live with loving her, not with her not being able to trust him. Even after all this time, he still loved the stubborn wench and didn't understand why.

Juliana loved him so much and trusted him completely, but Undertaker didn't believe her. Why should he? She said terrible things to him all because she was afraid of committing to him. She was afraid he'd run off on her in the middle of the night or go find another woman to protect. That was probably her worst fear of all was him finding someone else and being told she wasn't good enough. The more Juliana thought about it, the more heartbroken she became as she stared into the fire.

**Maybe, instead of crying your eyes out, you should tell him you DO trust him and explain your fears.** A little voice whispered in her head. **Instead of being a coward about this, tell him. What's the worst that can happen?**

And then, as if on cue, Undertaker walked through the front door.

'I can't...' Juliana thought, arguing with that little voice and buried her face in the cushion, the song still playing. She tried to stop crying and heart wrenching sobs, but it wasn't possible. 'I am a coward, I've always been one.' She berated mentally, wanting this pain, this indescribable pain, to vanish. Was that so much to ask?

Undertaker frowned, seeing the shape she was in and sat down on the edge of the couch, reaching out to place his hand on her hip. "Juliana, what's wrong?" He asked softly, gently rolling her over so he could see her. Undertaker was shocked to find her crying, reaching out automatically to brush the tears away, his green eyes softening. "Darlin', what's wrong? Talk to me, Jules."

Instead of talking, Juliana sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, clinging to him like a lifeline. Distressing tears beat down on his neck as her entire body trembled from head to toe while he rubbed her back in soothing circles. That dream she had of him making love to her flashed through her mind, wanting that with him again. Maybe laying it all on the line was what she needed to do, maybe that little voice inside her head had a point.

"I-I d-didn't m-mean it..." Juliana rasped out, beginning to hiccup because of how hard she sobbed. "I-I w-was s-scared...I-I n-never m-meant w-what I-I said…" She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried taking deep breaths, never releasing him.

It took some time to decipher that. Undertaker had to sort through her crying, past the sniffles and hiccups, before it finally sank in what she was referring too. Cradling Juliana against him, Undertaker rocked back and forth with her on his lap, his arms tightening around her. He didn't know what to say to that, not at the moment anyway. So instead, he just held her and planted kisses over her forehead, hating it when she cried because it hurt him.

"It's alright." He finally murmured in a low rumble. "It's alright..."

"N-No it's n-not..." Juliana softly wept, having calmed down a little, and knew it was time to come clean with him. "I...lied to you...that night..." She sniffled, wiping her eyes and chanced looking up into his confused green eyes. "I was scared yes, but I've always trusted you, Taker. I was scared of what we had; I was scared you'd run off and find someone else. I was scared of the intensity and wasn't mature enough for a relationship." She admitted it, she was a child back then inside a woman's body, but over the past four years she'd grown up. "I-I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry for everything..."

Undertaker simply stared down at her, his eyebrows drawing together in amusement. "Find somebody else?" He echoed, tilting his head to the side and regarded her curiously. "What in the hell would make you think that? I went above and beyond the call of duty with you, Juliana. I don't do that for just anyone. Or didn't you know?"

"That's just it, I didn't know you. I didn't know if you'd run or not. I know it sounds crazy, but after everything..." Juliana trailed off, biting her bottom lip, wondering how she could word this without angering him. "We were moving too fast." There, it was said and she was being brutally honest with him. "I mean, I was engaged to Kenneth for at least two years...and I was scared to commit again. I was just scared in general and used that lie about not trusting you to cover it up." She sat up, the tears finally subsiding, and wondered if she had anymore left after all that crying she'd done recently.

He arched an eyebrow. "It was my understanding your engagement to Anderson wasn't a wanted engagement." Undertaker pointed out sternly. "So what the hell does that have to do with anything, Juliana? I don't get it. We were moving too fast so you told me you didn't trust me. You say you did, but then you just contradicted yourself by saying you didn't know if I'd run or not. Which is it?"

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you, Taker. It was the fear that you'd leave me, that you'd hurt me. Yes, Kenneth was an unwanted engagement. I didn't love him, but I did trust him enough that he wouldn't hurt me. I was stupid and naive to actually believe that and, when I found the note, that's when I realized I made a poor judgment call." Juliana swallowed hard and closed her eyes briefly, sighing. "I just wanted you to know that I did trust you and I still do. It was never a halfway thing. My trust has always been there, even after what you did at his mansion." She then stood up from his lap and walked over, shutting the CD player off.

"Even after? You make it sound like I betrayed you."

He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and stared at her out of piercing green eyes. His tone made it clear if she walked out of the room now, he was finished. They were going to finish this conversation, no matter what the outcome was. Juliana was finally opening up to him after all this time, having harbored all these emotions and feelings for four years. If they were going to get through this, she had to let them out and tell him everything, which Undertaker was giving her the chance to do.

"I did what I had to and he would have killed you if he thought I was there to save you."

"I know that. I know you did what you did to protect me. You scared the hell out of me, but I knew it was for my own good. If I would've known what you were planning, Kenneth would've caught on. I get it, I understand."

Placing another log on the fire, Juliana knew they had to talk this out before it was too late. She wasn't running from Undertaker anymore, no matter what. Undertaker seemed to sense that because he physically relaxed, reclining on the couch and studied her intently, watching her move around. It actually soothed him to see her doing normal, everyday things and not running for her life or shooting him glares full of disdain. It was a nice change.

"Glad we agree on that, finally." He said after a minute, realizing he'd just been watching her. "You're not dating anyone right now, are you?"

"No, are you?"

She raised an eyebrow, sitting on her knees on the couch. Juliana took one of his hands and began to slowly trace patterns on it, looking up into his eyes, hers searching his raptly. No fear, no hatred, nothing but love shined in her eyes for this man that slipped through her fingers four years ago. If Juliana could help it, that wouldn't happen again.

"I haven't looked twice at another woman since you." Undertaker admitted honestly, candidly. Truth be told, he'd been too ticked off with the entire female population in general, then just not interested. "I think you ruined me actually..." His lips twitched, as if trying not to smile, green eyes twinkling as he leaned back, pulling her with him. "You dated since me at all?"

"No, I couldn't." Juliana leaned against him, wrapping one arm around his waist and inhaled his intoxicating scent. "After you left, I shut down completely. I bought that house I told you about and only went out when I absolutely had to. I've been alone for the past four years...completely and insufferably alone." Staring into the fire, Juliana enjoyed this moment with him and would take what she could get.

For a brief moment, Undertaker looked pleased. Though, the look quickly disappeared. It was reassuring to know he had been the last one with her, that made him feel...proud actually and a little cocky. Nevertheless, Undertaker knew better than to get cocky with Juliana, she'd knock that right out of him. He pulled her into his side, resting his head on hers.

"When this is all over, you realize I'm not letting you get away so easily, right?"

Smiling genuinely for the first time in years, Juliana slowly looked up at him, nodding. "I wasn't letting you go either. I love you, Taker. I never stopped."

Reaching up to caress his cheek with the back of her hand, the firelight reflected off her midnight blue eyes as they scorched his soul, not pulling away. She was done being scared, done running. Juliana had to see this through because she knew this was her soul mate, the man she was supposed to be with for the rest of her life. Undertaker caught her hand, bringing it to his mouth and gently kissed it, his goatee tickling her skin.

"I love you too." He said quietly, not looking away from her intoxicating eyes. "When I saw you on the news, I panicked." He confessed, still being quiet, the memory almost causing his heart to begin racing again. "I was afraid I'd be too late."

"You weren't though and that's what you need to remember." Juliana reminded him softly, shifting to where she now straddled his lap and rested her hands on his strong shoulders, kneading them gently. "The vehicle that exploded was John's. There was a bomb in it. He barely escaped and I was only flown back. We got out of there and didn't even realize the shack had a bomb in it until I seen it on the news." She admitted unobtrusively, not even shivering against him because it didn't surprise her. She'd been through so much; nothing really surprised Juliana anymore and whoever was doing this was going to pay with their life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey, are we eating anytime soon, or is it fend for yourself, because I got the munchies like a mother-Oh..." John trailed off and then broke into a toothy grin. He bounded over and hugged them both, kissing them each on the forehead. "You two are so cute!" He pinched Undertaker's cheek before hauling ass out of there.

Undertaker let out the breath he'd been holding.

Juliana was giggling uncontrollably in his chest, not able to resist, not believing John just did that. "Don't kill him, he's a nice kid." She said in between giggles, knowing she probably would never forget the look on Undertaker's face.

Trying to hold it in, Juliana ended up snorting, giggling harder, and gripped his shoulders tighter. John's bellowing laughter floated back in the room. Undertaker exhaled again, trying to not set her aside, go pound that little prick then come back and get her for laughing. That wasn't funny!

"He doesn't really mean all that much to you, does he?" He asked casually, green eyes gleaming.

"Baby cheeks..." John warbled from the game rooms. "Sweet baby cheeks..."

"He's dead."

Juliana laughed when she was bodily tossed on the couch and started curling her body up in a ball, laughing so hard, tears poured down her cheeks. She knew Undertaker was going to hurt John and honestly didn't blame him. John had definitely stepped over the line; she forced herself to calm down, going to see what was happening and if there was any bloodshed she'd have to clean up.

There wasn't any blood. John, however, needed untied and let down. He'd been tied to the top of a pinball machine, with the controller cords of one of the systems, a computer mouse jammed in his mouth. John looked like he was both crying and laughing at the same time, wincing when the cords cut into his wrist. He looked at Juliana expectantly, his eyes asking her to save him.

"You know what? I think I'll leave you there for a while."

Juliana started howling with laughter and walked back into the living room, plopping back down on the couch. Some things would never change and she didn't want them too in all honesty. It was nice to have some humor in the house. Though, when she heard John start shouting at Undertaker, it just made her giggle harder.

"Put the camera down!"

"Just smile pretty. Feel lucky I took that mouse out of your mouth, son."

"I mean it sweet cheeks." John let out a shriek of pain.

"One more sweet cheeks comment and I'm shoving this joystick right up your ass." Undertaker threatened good-naturedly.

"JULES, HELP! RAPE! SODOMY!"

"I'll rescue you, my love!" Juliana had gone back in the room because her curiosity of what Undertaker was doing to John got the best of her. She posed like she was Superman and rushed past Undertaker, untying John from the pinball machine, patting his little head. "Aww, you look so tormented baby." Her blue eyes gleamed wickedly as she looked over at Undertaker. "Maybe another spider feast would be good for him, hmm?"

"No! NO SPIDERS!"

"Don't have any, this house is bug free. However...if we go outside, I could probably find a snake to slice and dice, how'd that be?"

"I'm going to puke." John cautioned, glancing at Juliana, beginning to dry heave and walked towards her.

"Puke and you'll be licking it up."

Juliana watched as John practically bolted out of the game room and she went in the opposite direction, chuckling. "Maybe he'll shut up now." She stated, sitting back down on the couch and looked up at Undertaker when he joined her, wondering what he was thinking. They'd been disrupted again due to John's hunger issue and were in the middle of a serious conversation. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Undertaker grunted, dropping down heavily beside her and snorted. "That kid has brass balls; not much in the way of brains, but brass balls."

"No you can't slurp on them, can I go make something to eat?"

"Go. Before I do KILL you."

John smiled sweetly before disappearing. He liked this new Undertaker, though he was curious how long it would last. Juliana simply shook her head and leaned against Undertaker's shoulder, knowing they couldn't be together completely until this ordeal was over with.

She hoped that time soon came. However, Juliana knew it would take time and patience to achieve what she wanted most, which was a peaceful and safe life with Undertaker. With John around however, peace was not to be theirs. He came flying out of the kitchen moments later, looking at Undertaker and Juliana with wide blue eyes.

"It was an accident." He said, wincing when a BANG came from the kitchen, followed by smoke.

"What'd you do now?" Undertaker snarled, shooting off the couch and headed into the kitchen. "Juliana, I'm KILLING HIM!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"YOU BLEW UP THE STOVE! HOT, FUCK!"

Juliana gaped, jumping over the back of the couch and rushed into the kitchen, instantly beginning to cough as the smog entered her lungs. "J-John! W-What happened?" She coughed more, rushing back out, waving her hand as she rushed over to open the sliding glass door. "You better run...fast." She was breathing as black smoke started filtering from the kitchen. "Christ..."

Undertaker was exercising his right to freedom of speech and cussing violently. The words and phrases he used would have made the most hardened of sailors blush. "Mother fucker, CENA!" He roared, fighting down the flames and won the battle, but he had a few burns that were smarting badly.

"Um...bye." John was GONE.

"HEY, THAT'S MY CAR!" Juliana shrieked, watching in shock as John peeled out of the driveway in HER Jetta, growling before going to make sure Undertaker wasn't singed. "Taker?" She called out through the kitchen, coughing heavily and waved away the smog, groaning since the taste got in her mouth. She finally found him, grabbing his arm. "Come on, we need fresh air."

"Give me a damn second woman..." Undertaker snapped, gently nudging her away while he finished with what was left of his oven.

Sighing, he stared at the mess, scorched metal and a lot of foam. Undertaker followed her outside, his entire body covered in smoke. The only thing white on him were his scleras at the moment. Nobody could've pointed out what color his hair was.

"How in the name of god did that little shit blow up...an oven...?" He coughed, growling.

"I don't know and I don't care. I hope he comes back and blows your damn house up!" Juliana snapped, storming away from him down the porch stairs to the backyard, coughing more.

All she was trying to do was get him out of the kitchen before his lungs clogged up and she got yelled at for her troubles. Juliana was angry at both men at the moment and wanted to be left alone. She knew she'd end up hurting them if they didn't. Undertaker blinked, hacking some more and pounded his chest, wondering WHERE THE HELL that had come from? She was angry because he'd told her to give him a second?

"CHRIST ALMIGHTY, WOMAN, DID YOU WANT THE DAMN HOUSE TO GO UP IN FLAMES?" He roared, going into another coughing fit, bound and determined to mangle that little prick when he came back.

Juliana ignored him, too angry to care and found a nearby tree to sit under, actually spitting up a wad of black substance, groaning. "Damn." She muttered and decided she was going to kill John when he returned. Undertaker could have the pieces when she was finished.

John was too busy putting miles between him and a pissed off Undertaker to really give any thought to his best friend. He knew he had screwed up, like he KNEW how old stoves worked? He knew it wouldn't light so he tried lighting the pilot light...well...he TRIED too.

"I am so screwed." He groaned, then realized he'd taken Juliana's car and she was going to castrate him too. "DAMN!" John immediately did a U-turn, knowing it was time to go and face the music. His blue eyes widened when, seconds later, a blue car rammed right into him head-on.

~!~

A few hours later after the kitchen was cleared of smog, Juliana changed into a pair of shorts with a tank top and got to work, while Undertaker went out to get a new stove. She brought the paint into the house from the garage, turned on some music and started in, scrubbing and painting, trying to make the kitchen look presentable again. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she sat crouched, painting the wall, nodding when she finally got the perfect stroke down on the brush.

"Here's the new stove. He breaks it and I'll just buy a damn grill." Undertaker grunted, walking inside from his impromptu shopping trip, but he wasn't unloading the contraption without the kid. It was too heavy, even for a terminator. "Still pissed with me?"

"No, but I am worried about John. He should've been back by now." Juliana felt the hairs on her neck stand up as a chill ran down her spine. She ignored it, knowing she was being paranoid, and set the paintbrush in the bucket before turning around to face Undertaker. "It's a good thing I made a huge pot of spaghetti or else we'd probably starve."

"Amen for microwaves." Undertaker snorted, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier." He apologized softly. "I was just trying to put that damn fire out." Noting the worry in her eyes, Undertaker pressed a kiss to her temple. "He's probably out running on empty, wondering if it's safe to come home."

Nodding, Juliana held onto him and snuggled against him for a moment, rolling her forehead against his back and forth. "You're right; I'm just worrying for nothing." She smiled, hugging him around the neck and rested her head against his chest, inhaling his scent. Undertaker had taken a shower before leaving, so he smelled incredible. "I'm sorry for snapping at you as well. I was just trying to help."

Undertaker kissed her, his way of accepting her apology.

~!~

The dark figure stared down at the blue eyed man, John Cena, Juliana's best friend. He smirked, flipping open his wallet and began sifting through the contents. He considered just slitting this nuisance's throat, but decided against it. Instead, he left John where he was, slumped over the driving wheel. Shattered glass covered him from the windshield breaking, a bruise forming on his forehead along with some minor cuts. He'd live. Now...the car however…that was maybe. Chuckling, he got back into his own dented up vehicle and drove away, whistling softly to himself.

It was after midnight and Juliana was downstairs, wearing a soft blue nightgown that went to her thighs, staring out the window. Where was John? She started rubbing her arms up and down, knowing Undertaker was sleeping, and slowly pushed the front door open to walk out on the porch. The moon shined brightly in the midnight sky as Juliana leaned over the porch ledge, sighing heavily. Something was wrong; it had to be because John would've been back by now.

'Damn it where are you John?' She thought restlessly.

John was just now waking up behind the wheel of Juliana's car, some odd miles down the road. "Oh man...my head." He groaned, slowly raising it up. He blinked when he heard the tinkling of glass, looking down at himself, then the windshield or lack of one. "Oh shit, she'll kill me." He muttered, shaking his head trying to clear it of the cobwebs. He knew he had done an illegal U-turn and been plowed, blinking. Blue car...could it be the same...no...Not possible. "Okay baby, please...please...start…" He tentatively turned the key, whooping when the car reluctantly started and regretted it. "My head..."

Headlights could be seen in the distance as Juliana slowly lifted her head, having had it bowed to pray her best friend was alright, and gaped by what she saw. Her beautiful Jetta, her car, was completely totaled and John was driving it! She seen the windshield as the moon reflected off the shattered glass and immediately took off down the steps only to trip in her haste and scrambled to her feet.

"JOHN!" She screamed, seeing him stumble out of the car before collapsing in her arms. Tears ran down her face as she held him, looking around frantically. "TAKER!"

Undertaker came barreling out of the house, a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. It was obvious what the man slept with these days. He lowered them both when he spotted John, dropping to a knee to survey the damage, green eyes wide.

"I had an accident." John grunted, not realizing how shaky his legs were until he tried walking. "Jules, I'm sorry...I killed your car..."

"Better the car then you, boy."

"Oh god, your head..." Juliana sobbed, looking at the mean gash in his forehead and felt sick at the sight of John's blood on her nightgown. "Taker, he needs medical attention..." She started crying harder, trying gently to guide her best friend into the house. "Come on, John..." She grunted through tears and sighed when Undertaker took his other side, both helping him in the house. "How far away is the nearest hospital?"

"Miles." Undertaker grunted, flicking on the lights. In the bright lights he could take better inventory of the damage. "I can handle this."

"NO! Not you! He pulled the bullet out of my leg, remember? Oh no...no, No, NO!"

"It's just some stitches, son..."

"John, please don't argue. We have to get you taken care of."

Juliana stroked his soft brown hair and began shaking when she saw blood on her hand. She rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, getting a bowl of water with a rag. Going back, Juliana slowly began cleaning his wounds while Undertaker pulled the glass out of John's body. Juliana winced every time John cried out, knowing he was a wimp when it came to pain.

"Juliana, I got a first aid kit in the medicine cabinet...with Neosporin."

"Thank god..." John breathed, remembering the last time. Undertaker had used Jack Daniels.

"The sewing kit is already in the first aid box. Could you get it for me?"

"Fuck...Jules, could you at least shoot me first? It'd be so much kinder. Or let me bleed to death, I don't mind; really I don't."

Just for that comment, Juliana brought out the Jack Daniels bottle that was in Undertaker's liquor cabinet and poured it on John's head, causing him to shriek out in pain. "Don't ever talk about death again."

She poured a pinch more just to prove her point. She replaced the cap and went to retrieve the first aid kit. Maybe John would learn to keep his thoughts to himself when it came to death next time. John whimpered, holding his head and wondered what he did in his life to deserve everything that happened to him.

"Booboo hurt?"

"If it's not you hurting me, it's her. Haven't I been injured enough?"

Undertaker prodded the gash.

"OUCH!"

"Nope."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After John's head was bandaged up heavily, he was forced to help Undertaker bring the new stove in, his punishment for blowing the other one up. When it was set correctly, Juliana started a pot of soup, knowing John needed it. Nobody would be sleeping that night.

She fed everyone before walking outside, staring up at the sky and could feel the tears run down her cheeks. She knew who attacked John; it was obvious, which meant either this person knew where they were or they were too close for comfort. Either way, Juliana knew she had to be extremely careful or else her life could end at any given moment.

"John said he did a U-turn and the car behind him couldn't stop in time." Undertaker said from behind, walking out on the porch and moved to stand beside her, placing his hands on the ledge, staring out into the darkness. "What are you thinking, Juliana? That it's him?" Undertaker knew she was and also figured she'd be ready to leave by morning.

"Or her." Juliana corrected and dropped her head as the tears continued. "I was thinking we should head back to my house. I need to find out what that rose meant, maybe it could bring us closer to whoever's doing this."

Being rational again, Juliana understood it was a little risky, but the worst that could happen was she died. So, all things considered, things weren't that bad, right? She wanted to go back to her house. Wait a second, hadn't Juliana told him he was being irrational by wanting to check out Anderson's old place? Yes, yes she had.

"Juliana, I don't think that's such a good idea. Wait until the morning when the kid wakes up and we'll ask him some questions. He was vague about what happened, but that's probably due to him being exhausted. Let's get all the details and then go from there. It could be nothing. Just an accident; they do happen."

"But this is a SECLUDED place, Taker." Juliana argued, feeling that chill again. Something definitely wasn't right. Lowering her head, Undertaker was right no matter how much she wanted to deny it. "Very well, I will do what you want." She complied softly, wrapping her arms around herself and looked back up at the sky. This was no accident; she knew it was whoever who wanted her dead and they nearly killed her best friend in to send a message.

"Jules..." Undertaker rarely used her nickname, but did this time, moving to stand directly behind her. "The reason this place is that secluded is why I say we should wait. It could have been someone just avoiding the freeway, going too damn fast or not watching the curves because they weren't expecting anyone to be on the roads. Factor in John being his usual moronic self and doing a U-turn...Understand what I'm saying, darlin'?"

He threaded his fingers through her hair, not wanting her to get all bent out of shape until they knew something for certain. Then she could panic. Dropping her head forward, Juliana closed her eyes, nodding slowly even though she didn't believe it. For Undertaker's sanity though, she'd go along with it for now and turned around to stare up in his green eyes.

"You're right, Taker. I'm getting bent out of shape when this could be just an accident."

Juliana reached up, caressing his face tenderly with the back of her hand, hiding the fact that deep down she knew this was connected to the person who wanted her dead. She was hiding that factor very well though. Undertaker smiled, not voicing his own thoughts. She'd given too much of the game away already; he could feel her hiding her tension and distress from him. Pulling her in for a tight embrace, Undertaker buried his face in her hair.

"Nothing's going to happen to you...I promise. John either, if he stops blowing up stoves and then running off to avoid an ass kicking."

In spite of everything, Juliana giggled and held him close. She inhaled his scent, that intoxicating smell, and had to pull away before she ended up attacking him, heading for the door. "I'm gonna go lay down." She said and didn't wait for him to respond, walking inside the house and headed upstairs.

John was knocked out and probably would be for the remainder of the night, so she wasn't worried. Undertaker was more than tempted to follow her to her bedroom, but restrained himself, staying out a bit longer in the cooling night air to keep himself in check. Going to bed with Juliana right now would probably be the exact time whoever was after her showed up, knowing his luck.

"Damn." He grunted, gripping the porch ledge tightly and closing his eyes.

Juliana closed her door behind her and pressed her back to it, her heart thundering against her chest. Being that close to Undertaker, in his arms, it was almost too much for her handle. Quickly shedding her nightgown, Juliana tossed it to the floor and crawled under the silk sheet of her bed, wearing just bra and panties. She stared at the wall for a long while, the cool night breeze blowing through her window doing absolutely nothing for her boiling blood and sighed as she snuggled into the pillow. Juliana wouldn't be sleeping tonight, but at least she'd rest her eyes, needing all the rest and energy she could get.

~!~

John could get used to this. Juliana brought him breakfast in bed; he really liked being an invalid. At least until Undertaker appeared, looking stern. Then he sighed, knowing the easy life had just been tossed out the window. He crammed a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth, chewing very slowly.

"Milk it if you want, I'm a patient man." Undertaker leaned in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest, preparing for a wait.

John swallowed hard.

Juliana was downstairs sitting on the couch, reading a book she'd brought with her, and groaned when she couldn't focus. She tossed it to the side and just leaned her head back; closing her eyes and shook it back and forth. She had to trust Undertaker, she had to go along with his judgment and hope for the best, no matter if she felt this nagging sense in the pit of her stomach.

John had finished his plate after a very long hour. He had developed a twitch in his right eye and Undertaker hadn't moved, just stood there looking calm comfortable and grinning. "Better?"

"Uh...huh."

"Good, time to talk." Undertaker pulled up a chair, sitting down and propped his boots up on the bed, dangerously close to John. "Now that you're feeling better, let's discuss how you got into your accident."

Juliana had made her way upstairs and eavesdropped on their conversation, standing in the doorway behind Undertaker, paling when he said it was a blue car. A blue car. "No..." She whispered, slowly backing up, blue eyes shot open. "NO!"

Rushing down the stairs, Juliana had completely lost her cool like Undertaker feared she would. Juliana knew NOW more than ever they had to get the hell out of there and FAST. There were a million blue cars in this state, probably more, but not out here in a secluded area that only had one gravel road and a house. Undertaker hauled out of John's room and chased her, knowing Juliana would bolt. She had a bad tendency to run off, which was when the bad things happened.

"No!" Undertaker caught her before she could even hit the door, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Calm down, Juliana. Hear me? Calm down!"

"No!" She screamed, trying to break free from his grasp, and shook her head frantically. "No! I told you! I told you it was them! I told you and you didn't want to listen!" Juliana started sobbing violently, twisting around and buried her face in his chest, shuttering at the mere thought that John's life had nearly ended the night before because of her. "We have to leave! We have to go! We can't stay here!"

She was beyond hysterics now; Juliana was officially scared to death. Undertaker did the only thing he could think of to calm her down and slapped her. Not hard enough to bruise her face, but enough to shut her up and make her listen to reason.

"Juliana, I listened to you. But I also knew THIS is exactly what you were going to do. Now stop panicking, sit down and shut up. You need to calm down. Don't rush out of here like you're on fire, remember what happened last time? You wound up in a ditch and John got shot!"

Blinking at him in shock, Juliana held her cheek, not believing Undertaker just struck her. He might have not done it hard, but Undertaker was a very big man, so it hurt nonetheless. "We're finished." She stated through gritted teeth, brushing past him and stalked upstairs, slamming her bedroom shut.

Surveying her cheek, Juliana felt the tears sting her eyes, seeing a handprint was already forming, followed by the makings of a bruise. She started packing her things, deciding they didn't need his help. She didn't need him period! Their relationship had always been rocky and Juliana was finally starting to come to the harsh realization they could never be together.

They were doing exactly the same thing as last time and Undertaker couldn't do it anymore. Fine. He was done. Undertaker was sick and tired of her being a bitch every time he tried to stop her from doing something stupid that was either going to get her killed or hurt, along with John. Juliana needed a reality check; apparently nothing had sunk in yet.

"John, here." Undertaker walked into John's room, tossing a box of ammunition and his shotgun down on the bed. "There's a gun cabinet in my room, help yourself."

John stared at the gun in perplexity until he heard the revving of Undertaker's Harley and got up, running down the stairs to the door in time to see Undertaker peeling out of there. "Oh we are so screwed."

The revving of a motorcycle flowed through the house as Juliana closed her eyes, knowing Undertaker was gone. Good. She didn't need a man that used violence in order to calm her down. Juliana finished packing, hoisted her bag over her shoulder and headed back downstairs. Seeing John staring out the window, she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"He hit me." The faint bruise on her cheek was all the proof John needed as Juliana blinked back the tears, staring out the window with her best friend.

John reached out and gently traced the bruise, wincing. "Why'd he hit you?" He asked softly. Great, now he'd have to find a way to kill Undertaker...from a distance of course. He guided her over to the couch and sat down, wrapping his arms around Juliana. "Honey?"

"I-I don't know..." Juliana whispered, shrugging his arm off and looked down at her lap, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "Maybe it's because I was trying to tell him the bad feelings I've been having and that your accident wasn't just ANY accident. I got hysterical because you said it was a blue car. John, a blue car has been following us all over the damn place! He wouldn't listen, he never does! He's just as stubborn as I am and I'm glad he's gone! Overbearing son of a bitch!" She snapped, standing and began pacing and angrily wiped a few stray tears that slid down her face. "It's just you and me now. This time he won't be there to save us, so we need to figure out what our next move is."

John was silent for a long time, staring at her, shifting every now and then uncomfortably. "Please don't ask me to figure anything out. You know me. I'm just the guy who tags along and gets caught in the crossfire; the guy who dodges bullets aimed at his ass, but would jump in front of one for you." He smiled awkwardly. "I'm with you one hundred percent, Jules, always am. Where do YOU want to go next?"

"We're not welcome here anymore, that much is obvious. My car is totaled so we'll have to take Taker's. He has a black mustang..." Juliana made a face when John's eyes lit up. "I have no idea why, he's not a mustang type of guy, but..." She shrugged, not really caring. "We should head to my house and find out if there are any clues there. It's risky, but the most I got to lose is what's left of my life."

Juliana made it sound like she was ready to throw in the towel and, in all honesty, after everything that happened Juliana wouldn't mind dying. She wasn't scared anymore and wouldn't whimper, beg or plead for her life. John sighed, slapping his face and had a feeling Juliana had thought this through long and hard, which meant there was no point in trying to change her mind.

"You realize, this is probably suicide right? But...so long as I can drive?"

John grinned pleadingly. More than curious how Undertaker had come to acquire half of his possessions, John wondered if maybe the guy kept things of the madmen he killed because that would explain a lot. Or maybe he was a part-time bounty hunter, or...His imagination was starting to wander again.

"Oh yeah, he left guns."

Juliana nodded, pulling a 9MM out from her back that was tucked in her pants, clicking the trigger back. "I know." She slipped the holster on she'd nabbed from Undertaker's room and buckled it into place before sliding the gun in its rightful spot. "This is suicide, you're right, but I don't care anymore. I'm done running and I'm done waiting. This is no way to live, John." She sighed, no life or emotion evident in her eyes, just dark coldness. "I have nothing left and, if this bastard wants me, whoever it is, then they can have me...as long as they're ready for the fight of their lives. Just like Kenneth and my mother, this bastard is going down."

John was tempted to point out that, if it hadn't been for Undertaker intervening, most likely...Kenneth and crazy Cassandra would have likely killed them both. However, Juliana's icy eyes, and the fact that she was packing a gun, made John opt to keep his mouth shut. He meant what he said, he was with her until the very end, no matter what happened and would gladly die if it meant protecting her.

"Hey, no need to be the ice bitch, it's just me. You could at least pretend to feel scared so I don't look like a jackass when I piss my pants and scream like a six year old girl." He tried teasing and failed miserably.

The ice bitch? Juliana shrugged, she'd live with that. She looked at John and tossed him the keys, knowing she'd have to end up shooting anyone who might follow them. She had backup bullets with her, she'd become an expert shooter in the past four years, one of her few hobbies. Once they were packed up and ready to go, Juliana looked back at the house as they drove down the road and silently said goodbye. She knew it was over between her and Undertaker, rubbing her cheek absentmindedly, still not believing he actually slapped her.

If it weren't for the fact that their lives were in danger, John would have been in heaven. Cars were one of his passions. Not that he had the money to indulge, but still a guy could dream. So he was sort of living the dream. He could just pretend this was a Bond movie.

He was James Bond of course and Juliana was some beautiful woman who he could crack jokes too, but wouldn't sleep with. They were trying to figure out a crime before the bad guys got to them. John just hoped this would be a non-action Bond flick, he didn't think he could stand being shot again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Juliana didn't sleep a wink and they swapped places halfway to her house before stopping for gas. Juliana did it fast and sped out of there while John slept. They arrived two nights later at her house as Juliana pulled in the driveway, putting the mustang in park and took her gun out, nudging John awake, letting him sleep since he was still healing from the car wreck.

"Come on, we're here. Be alert and ready for anything." She hissed, slowly opening the door and stepped out, holding the gun close to her.

Her heart thundered against her chest and pulse raced as Juliana silently sent a prayer up to the heavens –it was actually a request- that, if she died, make it quick and painless. John was so alert that every little sound made him jump a foot in the air. He forced himself to take a deep breath, frowning when he seen...nothing.

"Um...Jules? John tapped her shoulder, pointing down to the dusty front porch. "I think we're alone."

He didn't lower his own gun however, still not trusting their surroundings. He was a boy scout at the moment and prepared for anything, except a rainstorm, which was rapidly approaching. John was right, Juliana didn't feel that familiar chill run down her spine that she'd felt here before.

She pulled out the key from her pocket and opened the front door, seeing glass sprayed everywhere. Juliana sighed heavily after John was inside and closed the door, immediately clicking the trigger when she heard footsteps. John had a flashlight and shined it on the person, causing Juliana to glare when she seen it was Undertaker and slowly lowered her gun.

"What are you doing here and how the hell did you know where I lived?" She demanded crossly, wondering if this man had radar in his mind that tracked her every thought and step.

"I've been here since late last night." He replied coldly. "I'm here because I told you from the beginning, I wanted to examine the rose." Undertaker snorted, pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against. "Finding out where you lived wasn't that hard to do. I ran your license plate, nice fake ID by the way. That's probably how you were being tracked…by your car."

Juliana ignored him and walked down the hallway, looking around her house, and put her gun away as a wistful sigh escaped her. Her beautiful house. Nothing had been damaged besides her window and she was grateful for that. Heading into the living room, Juliana sat down on the couch, inhaling the scent that surrounded her and let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes.

This was home and she missed it a lot.

John ignored Undertaker for the moment, afraid he'd try to kill the man and wind up dead himself. Instead, he looked around curiously, studying Juliana's house, taking in the broken window and the rock that lay on the floor. He knew better than to touch anything. Though, knowing how anal-retentive Undertaker could be; he'd already done what needed to be done.

"Screw it." John picked up the rock and bounced it right off the back of Undertaker's head.

Juliana heard the loudest growl resonate throughout the house and groaned, knowing John must've done something. She rushed back in the hallway and stopped short at the sight of Undertaker down, holding his head, while John stood there with an angry look on his face. She knew exactly why John had done it too and pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping Undertaker took pity on her overprotective best friend.

"You threw it at him didn't you?" She didn't wait for his response; Undertaker was going to murder him. "Damn it John, now isn't the time to defend my honor! Do you have a damn death wish?!"

"Maybe, but he shouldn't have laid his hands on you." John said, his own normally cheerful voice ice cold, along with his blue eyes. He pulled out his gun, aiming it at Undertaker. "I should shoot you."

"Go for it. Next time she's hysterical, do her a favor and shoot her, that way you don't have to slap her."

John blinked, gaping.

"Screw you, asshole!" Juliana snapped, her blue eyes burning with rage at him. "I was hysterical because you REFUSED to listen to me when I tried telling you it wasn't an accident! I'm a woman, not a goddamn robot like your sorry, impassive ass! You don't feel a damn thing, Taker, and you never have! No emotions, you always hide them; you're always so cold and distant! Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just MAYBE, I was right all along about this? I tried telling you and you wouldn't listen!" She was fed up with everything and looked at John, silently telling him to lower his gun. "I may have been hysterical, but you had NO right to slap me. You could've held me and told me everything was going to be alright! You could've shown me an OUNCE, a SHRED, of feeling and you didn't!"

Undertaker had done those things though and it hadn't done any good because, after a few hours, she always went back to being hysterical or on the verge of it. He didn't show emotion? Fine. Good. She showed plenty for everyone. Undertaker's green eyes went blank, his voice dropping to a dangerous calm tone and held out a plastic bag with the infamous black rose in it.

"Had it analyzed this morning. Local flower shop fifty miles north of here had an order placed for two dozen by someone in a blue car." He said blankly. "There's your lead."

John scratched the back of his head as Undertaker walked out the door. So he wasn't going to die? Juliana didn't care about the rose and tossed it away, rushing out after Undertaker and grabbed him by the arm, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Do not shut me out! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of you walking away from me, Taker! I love you damn it, don't you get it? I love you and I'm not giving you up without a fight! Stop hiding behind your pride and ego, stop trying to be my protector! Just love me. Why can't you just love me damn it?" She sobbed out and stared back into his impassive green eyes, not caring if her life was in danger at the moment.

Suddenly, Juliana cupped his face and brought his lips to hers, passionately kissing him, hoping it would spark some sort of emotion, good or bad. She didn't care. There was no way she was going to lose him again. She loved him too much and worked too hard to throw it all away now. Undertaker was done though. They'd been through this; he was too tired for this dance.

"Juliana..." Undertaker said gruffly, pulling away from her. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have been protecting you. If I'd been hiding behind my pride and my ego, I'd have stepped aside and let you die. Don't YOU get it? Instead of telling me how damn stubborn and egotistical I am, take a damn look at yourself!" The calmness was gone, he was angry and this was a first. "I never blew you off or wasn't listening. I was trying to keep you calm so you wouldn't do something stupid because, admit it, you do a lot of stupid things when you're scared or panicking. You're a stubborn pigheaded woman and, yes, I'd slap you all over again to keep you from doing something that'd get your fool ass killed. I'd rather you hate me and be alive then love me and die. Don't you get it? Everything I've done, I've done because I love you and I don't want anything happening to you, even if it does mean you're not with me. I can live with loving you and you not loving me back, but I can't live with you dying!"

"Why can't you love me and protect me at the same time?" Juliana finally asked, breathless from his words as she let them register in her mind, shaking from how intense that kiss was. "I am a stubborn woman and I do things irrational, but that's a human being for you, Taker. I'm not a robot; I can't make all the right moves. I know I made mistakes, but so has everyone else, including you. Everyone makes mistakes and that's okay. Leave, run again. But if you go, I won't be here next time. Hopefully, I'll be six feet under and I'll never have to feel a piece of my heart break ever again."

Walking away, Juliana went back inside the house, shoving John out of the way and went upstairs to her room, closing her door behind her. She looked down at her gun and swallowed hard, tossing it to the floor and collapsed on top of her bed, releasing all of her pain and anguish. John decided now would be a good time to step in, but before he could get a word out, Undertaker stopped him.

"She's always right and I'm always wrong, or I scare her. It's been that way from day one, it's never going to change."

"Dude...get up there and...Say something!"

"John, I just told her everything she needed to know...I told her I loved her which is WHY I protect her." Undertaker shook his head. "She thinks I can't do both at the same time...I'm not playing anymore games with her, half of the trouble is the person out to kill her. The other half is drama she creates."

"She'll die!"

"Just set her damn mouth loose on the bastard and he'll shoot himself."

John wondered if Undertaker felt suicidal.

Juliana buried herself in her pillow and just shook her head, curling her body up in a tight ball, wishing she was dead. She loved this man so much that she would rather die than live without him. She slowly looked up from her pillow and crawled out of her bed just as the lightning struck outside. Her hand reached for the gun, clicking the trigger back and just stared down at the weapon.

A second later, a gunshot rang throughout the room and echoed into the night sky.

Both John and Undertaker ran into the house, flying upstairs where the gunshot came from. Fear held both their hearts, knowing she was dead. They burst into the room and saw it wasn't Juliana who was dead, the fear instantly replaced with relief. John immediately pulled her into his arms while Undertaker grunted, unable to do anything else except stare at the dead man on the floor.

Juliana was in shock as she felt John hold her, not returning the embrace, just squeezed the gun tightly in her hand. Here she was about to shoot herself, when the man came out of nowhere and lunged at her. She shot him right in the heart, killing him instantly. Probably not the best move since the man could've been interrogated for information, but Juliana had reacted instinctively.

"I-I'm okay..." She softly whispered, pulling away and turned around to stare at the man, the lightning flashing outside.

John swallowed hard, looking down at the body and nudged it with his foot, glancing at Juliana, not believing she had just shot a man. "Do you know who he is?" He asked softly, wondering how the bastard had found them so soon. Was this the killer? He sighed in relief, maybe it was all over. He didn't even notice Undertaker had vacated.

"No, and this isn't who wants me dead. Probably a henchmen." She stated evenly, no emotion whatsoever in her voice.

Slowly walking out of her room, Juliana was not bothered by the dead body. She went into the kitchen, not releasing the gun and got a glass of water, acting as if she didn't just blow someone away. Sitting down on the couch, Juliana stared straight ahead in a zombie state. John followed her, wondering if this was normal after killing someone. No...He'd seen Undertaker do it and the big man just brushed it off. Though maybe that was normal for him; Undertaker wasn't normal period.

"Jules...?" He asked hesitantly, wondering where Rent-A-Cop had gone now; he would've been able to handle this. "Honey?"

"Leave, don't look back." She ordered, not looking at him, and pulled the keys out as she tossed them to him. "I want to be alone." Her voice was monotone, silent tears sliding down her cheeks and didn't move to wipe them away.

It was true. Juliana just wanted to be left alone to wallow in the solitude of her house, not worried about anything anymore. She'd put these two in enough danger and lost the love of her life. She had nothing left.

"Not happening, Jules." John argued, trying to put his arms around her. "You'll have to actually kill me if you don't want me here. You can shoot and hurt me all you like; I'll crawl after you using my teeth if I have to. You can't push me away, I'm like a bad penny, and I keep coming back to you no matter how many times you spend or toss me. Got it?"

"Don't you get it, John?" Juliana slowly stood up and walked over to stare out the window, still holding the gun. "I don't want you here when I..." She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, rubbing the butt of the gun against her forehead. "I have to end this. I can't handle this heartache anymore. I've lived with it for four years. FOUR YEARS. I pushed away the only man I ever loved. I just want to die, do you understand me? I want to pull the trigger and be done with this life. So please, just leave." She clicked the trigger back, her mind a blank; no emotion, no feeling inside of her.

John lunged for the gun, halting when he seen her finger tighten on the trigger. "Lower the gun, Jules…" He ordered softly, trying not to panic. "You told Taker to stop running away from you all the damn time. Have you ever looked at things from his perspective?" This was probably the wrong track to take, but...if she killed herself, John would just kill himself too. Then he'd annoy the hell out of her in their afterlife. "You keep pushing him away when he's been trying to save all of us. Then you told him to stop running tonight...so this is your answer? Killing yourself? You're being just as much a chicken shit as him!"

"Pretty speech. Juliana, put the damn gun down."

"No, just shoot me instead." John sank to the floor, burying his head in his hands and started crying.

"He was right about everything, John. I am nothing, but a pain in the ass. I can't change who I am, I can't change the person I've become." Juliana started laughing, the tears falling faster now and dropped to her knees, not relinquishing the gun. "What am I supposed to do? Keep moving forward? Can I honestly do that after everything? I've nearly gotten you killed. Taker has had it with me. I just want to be left alone so I can end my misery and pain. Think what you want." She sniffled, pressing the gun to her head, clicking the trigger back. "I don't care anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

John lunged out, knocked the gun out of her hand and slapped her, taking a page out of Undertaker's book, tear-filled blue eyes blazing with fury. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU?" He demanded in a bellow. "Can't you think about anyone but yourself Juliana? You're miserable; you're putting everyone you love in danger. HAVE YOU CONSIDERED WE PUT OURSELVES IN DANGER BECAUSE WE FUCKING LOVE YOU? Yes, you've had a shitty life so far. Your fiancé and mother both tried to kill you and now someone else is out to kill you, but so far...you're ahead, you're alive aren't you? So now because you and Taker had a fall out AGAIN you're done? That's the last straw on your mountain of burdens? WOULD YOU TAKE A SECOND TO REALIZE THAT YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SCARED AND HURTING?"

"IT ISN'T ALWAYS ABOUT ME! IT'S NEVER BEEN ABOUT ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM NOT THAT SELFISH! WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOUR GODDAMN PARENTS DESERTED YOU AND BUILT THAT SHACK FOR YOU TO STAY IN, HUH? WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU THOSE NIGHTS YOU NEEDED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON? I WAS! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU AND I WANTED TO DO THIS ON MY OWN!" Juliana screamed as she shoved John away from her, kicking him square in the jaw. Another hobby she'd taken up in the four years they were away from each other was self-defense. "Do you honestly believe that I'm THAT selfish after EVERYTHING I've done for you?! I defended you against everyone, including my goddamn wretched father! So don't you DARE tell me I'm selfish, John! I know I'm not the only one hurting; I know I'm not the only one in pain!" She kicked him again for good measure, sending him flying over the couch.

Undertaker didn't move. He just watched, arching an eyebrow when John got to his feet, wondering how the kid was still standing. Those kicks looked pretty painful. He was a bit curious as to how this would play out. Not to mention, this was the first time he'd ever seen them have a fight this intense.

"Don't tell me you're not selfish, Jules." John said quietly, wiping blood away from his face. "You've always wanted to do things on your own, things you couldn't do, yet you always wanted to prove you could. You were always there for me; I love you so much for it. I was there for you too though. I was the one waiting with my piece of shit car by the side of the road when you couldn't handle your daddy's plans for your future and you had to run away. I was the one who cheered you up by acting like a fool when you were sad because you weren't in control of your life. It's always about control. You have to be in control, you and only you. You want to do this alone, without anyone? Fine. Then do it alone, just like you want. Kill yourself. Do whatever. No matter what you say though, you are selfish. You are a very selfish person, only you refuse to see it. You push everyone away because you need to be in control of every aspect of your life. Same as Taker. I guess I'm selfish too. I'm a very selfish person because I ignored you at every turn when you wanted to do things alone, be alone. I was selfish because I wanted to be with you and be your friend. I'm selfish because I wanted my sister, my best friend, and I wanted to be there for you like you always were for me." John sighed wearily, not even bothering to try stopping his nose and mouth from gushing blood, talking thickly around it. "Well fine Jules, I'll do what you want, I'll let you do this alone, whatever you decide to do and wish you the best of luck and all my love." He nodded at Undertaker before limping out of the house.

"We're all selfish." She muttered, sinking down on the couch with her head in her hands.

Juliana loved John so much; he was her brother, her rock, someone she could always rely on. He'd been there for her and her for him. They were selfish because they loved each other too much to let the other make decisions alone. Now she'd finally went overboard and taken everyone she ever loved with her, all because of her selfish pride. That's what it all boiled down too really was her pride. She'd always been stubborn, never wanting someone to take control of her life because her father did that to her so many times and nearly forced her into marrying a man who wanted her dead.

Then her mother...that was still something Juliana could not come to terms with to this very day. She'd been through hell and back, literally, and now she had no idea what was coming next. Did Juliana want to die? She thought she did, but then she'd be giving into this bastard, which meant Kenneth and her mother would end up winning. It wasn't happening; she WAS going to survive this or die trying.

Undertaker stared down at her, green eyes unreadable, narrowing ever so slightly. "If you've changed your mind about dying, I suggest you hightail it out of here right now." He said in a grave voice, breaking her out of her thoughts. "The man you shot wasn't the one who's after you, some kind of thug and there are more of them. They're probably on their way here right now, Juliana. Few people, fine, not good odds but fine. A group, just you or all of us, we're still dead."

Not to mention John was out there walking, oblivious to this information. Standing, Juliana swiped her gun from the floor and tucked it in her holster, walking out of the house toward the mustang. She slid into the driver's side while Undertaker took the backseat, pulling her gun out, ready to shoot anyone who tried stopping her. Speeding out of there seconds later, Juliana headed down the road, seeing John walking and stopped the car beside him when he realized it was her.

"Get in or you will die. There's a gang on their way here right now." She stated in an even tone, relieved when he hopped in and sped away down the road as fast as she could. "I love you, John. No matter what happens, I love you very much." She told him and shot the first one that came at them, already having her seatbelt on.

"Tell that to my broken nose." John grumbled, wincing when blood got into his eyes.

Undertaker leaned over the smaller man, firmly grabbed John's nose between his thumb and forefinger, snapping it back into place. "Problem solved."

"FUCK!"

"John, you slapped me so I kicked your ass. You should know how I am by now." She slammed her foot down on the gas harder, gripping the steering wheel with one hand, her gun in the other and sighed when Undertaker took it from her. "Do you ALWAYS have to be in control of me?" She didn't even wait for an answer.

"Jules, shut the fuck up already." John snapped, not in the mood. "Save your hissy fit for another time."

Undertaker snorted derisively. "This isn't about control. It's about you doing one thing at a time so we don't die. You drive; I shoot, unless you want to move your happy ass back here, wonder woman?"

"Shut up assholes!" She snapped at both of them, popping John in the back of the head and kept driving down the road. Not even wincing when Undertaker proceeded to blow all of the people away that were after them. There had to be at least thirty and, when they hit the highway, Juliana sighed a breath of relief because they were safe for the moment.

"Where are we going, Taker?" She asked, deciding they had to go somewhere to try recuperating and mend all the animosity between them, before something else happened.

"How should I know? You're in control, you pick a location." Undertaker snorted, glancing at John and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't recommend hitting him again, by the way, he passed out." Undertaker leaned forward to pull the other man's head back, holding his bandana over the gash John had gotten from his car accident. Apparently, it had been torn open during the chase when John whacked his head on the dashboard. "Just...head north."

Juliana nodded and did as she was told. Her lesson learned from tonight was that, no matter what, these two men were with her until the bitter end.

~!~

Juliana walked over and turned on the coffee maker, needing caffeine since she hadn't slept well. Starting on the dishes left from the night before, she rinsed and put them in the dishwasher. This was her morning ritual for the past year. She knew they were getting fed up with her, but after everything that happened, Juliana didn't know how to act. It frustrated her, made her cry at night when she was alone. She wanted to find a balance, but couldn't because she was afraid she'd anger John or Undertaker again. So she kept to herself, thinking that's what they wanted.

John didn't know how to approach Juliana. He lay in his bed; arms folded under his head and stared at the ceiling. The last time he'd talked to her concerning his feelings, she'd beaten the hell out of him. He wasn't keen on another broken nose, or its remedy. Rolling onto his side, John punched the pillow, frustration threatening to overtake him. He wished Undertaker would…no, wrong answer.

It wasn't Undertaker's job to fix everything, even though the man tried. Undertaker kept to himself these days, disappearing to do whatever it was he did, and always came back. Always going straight for Juliana, only to walk away with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Okay, maybe I'll just have to get my ass kicked because this is getting old."

After the kitchen was finished, Juliana took her cup of coffee into the living room and sat down, curling up into the corner and set it down on the table beside her. She then stared blankly ahead; no life, no fire, nothing but two emotionless pools for eyes. She lifted her coffee and robotically began to sip. She didn't flinch or blink when the couch dipped beside her, just continued staring straight ahead, the scent alone letting her know it was John.

"Jules, can you talk or do I have to order you to?" John asked half-jokingly, trying to hide his nervousness, though he was poised for flight in case she broke his nose again. "Cause, I'd kinda like to talk to you without the violence, if you don't mind that is." He coughed, shifting so he stared directly at her.

"What about?" Juliana quietly asked, turning to face him and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She hadn't been violent with him since that night and it would never happen again. Neither would she reveal her feelings to anyone because all it did was get her in trouble. Juliana noted the troubled look in his blue eyes and gently touched his arm, trying to console him somehow. Sighing when he flinched, she instantly pulled back and lowered her head.

"Never mind." John muttered, standing up. He started walking away and then spun back around. "You're impossible you know that? You go from one extreme to the other, why can't you just find some middle ground, Jules? Are you acting this way because you think it's what we want? Is that it?"

Juliana blinked, bewildered that John had just snapped at her and thought about it for a few second, slowing nodding. "Yes. I don't want to hurt you or Taker again." She softly replied, chewing her quivering bottom lip and shakily reached over to take another sip of coffee

"So you're going to continue acting like a mindless zombie?" John demanded next, staring down at her intently.

His face suddenly grew very hard to read and that wasn't normal for John Cena. When he was mad, it showed. Happy, he beamed. Sad, he'd cry with the best of them. He was a very expressive man and didn't care who knew it.

"I don't want to fight, John." Juliana softly whispered, clasping her hands in her lap and blinked back the tears stinging the back of her eyes. "I'm just trying to make things easier. I can do things on my own; I just figured if I did everything you two said it'd make you happy. I-I don't know how to act around you two anymore." She leaned her head back against the couch, sniffling and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"All that fighting months ago, everything said, and you reached the conclusion we'd be happier if you just did whatever we said?" John could not believe this. Juliana wasn't stupid, so why was she acting like it? "Act like yourself, it's anything is better than this!" He tossed her a box of Kleenex, sighing and leaned against the fireplace, careful to avoid setting himself on fire. "Don't they have Midol for this? This is like PMS, right? Or maybe...menopause?" If that didn't get a rise out of her, he would have to leave.

Juliana slowly looked up at him with narrowed eyes, the first emotion flashing through them since she came here a year ago, folding her arms in front of her chest. "They do yes, but they don't have a drug for MALE PMS or menopause!" She shot back defensively, blinking, and waited for the explosion to happen.

"They don't make one?" John blinked, looking surprised. "Jules, you're a trip, you know that? I should become a druggie, then I might understand you better." He ducked the flying box of tissues tossed at him, roaring in laughter when they exploded with a small pop in the fireplace. "Midol! We need Midol!"

"What is wrong with you? I haven't done a damn thing to you and here you are attacking me!"

Juliana stared at John like he'd gone insane and stood up, taking her coffee cup into the kitchen, trying to make sense of everything. Damn it, she wasn't supposed to show emotion! She was supposed to be quiet and meek! That was until John had gotten under her skin and she arrived at the breaking point where she might just kick his teeth down his throat.

"Hey Jules, pull that stick outta your ass and remember that you're alive and a person, not some dummy robot who needs...PAMPRIN!"

Taunting her had been the only thing John could think of to spike her temper, guessing she was fixing to beat him up again. That was alright, so long as it was HIS Juliana and not this shell of Juliana who did it. He'd be just fine and dandy, regardless of the pain.

"That's IT!" She shrieked, finally tossing the meek and quiet act out the window, tackling him to the floor. "I do not need Pamprin!"

She started beating him with her fists, showing her true colors, showing John the real Juliana after all this time. Stopping when she exerted all of energy, Juliana breathed heavily and buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes as the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. John was laughing so hard, he was crying. He didn't even feel her blows strike him, he was too happy. Finally, he just wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. The angle sent a crick through his neck, but John didn't care, it was all worth it.

"Good to have you back, Jules." He whispered against her hair.

"What the hell?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Juliana started laughing along with John through her tears, hugging her best friend tightly, a bright smile on her face that hadn't been there in the past year. "You are an asshole, but I love you anyway, John." She stated, slowly getting off of him and extended her hand, helping him up. The light was back in her eyes, the fire, instead of dead emptiness. "I didn't bust your nose again did I?"

"Nope, not this time, thanks by the way. If you had, I'd of busted out the Pamprin and chocolate."

Undertaker sat down on the couch, wondering what the hell he missed, just staring at Juliana, unable to keep the slight smile from crossing his face. It was so damn good seeing her this way again, alive! It felt like a burden had just been lifted off of the house.

"If you keep up with that Pamprin crack, I'm gonna shove my current bottle up your ass so deep they pop out of your mouth like a PEZ dispenser." She threatened playfully and headed into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

It felt good to break out of her shell again. Juliana had been holed up for so long, consequences be damned! This was who she was. She had the attitude and fight of a lion. This was Juliana Harrison, a bad ass bitch with a take no prisoners attitude, and more stubborn than an ox.

"Okay, but just one thing though? Could you pretty, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top not be so...touchy and standoffish like before? I don't want any shell of you, but could you try to find the middle ground, Jules? Please?"

Undertaker was gone at 'pretty, pretty, pretty please', laughing so hard he was actually crying too. Juliana started laughing and had to lean against Undertaker for support, tears streaming down her cheeks. Managing to reach out since John was right in front of her, she pinched his cheek.

"Yes I promise, my wittle one." She giggled and sat up, shoving him away jestingly with her foot when he went to touch her. "Uh-uh, you're not getting any of this, boy."

"Wait-was that a sexual comment? Jules, yuck! You know I'm a tried and true hermit. I don't believe in sex, never have, never will." John said, crossing his heart, then leered. "Unless of course, your ass looks as good naked as it does in a pair of jeans." He rolled away before she could whack him, laughing again.

"It does look pretty good." Undertaker agreed, his mouth right by her ear, holding her against him and couldn't remember the last he did this.

Juliana shivered against him, cheeks tingeing red and touched them with her hands, kicking John in the leg gently. "I'm surrounded by horn dogs." She giggled and snuggled against Undertaker more while John lay on the floor staring up at her. "I promise no more suicide attempts, no more freaking out, no more irrational thinking, no more whatever the hell I did. Does that make you happy my lover?" She directed that at John, a smirk curving her lips.

"Very." John purred, getting on his knees in front of her, pinning her between him and Undertaker. "Now...onto this lover bit..."

"This isn't a threesome, son."

John pouted, blue eyes sparkling teasingly. "Afraid I'd show you up?" He challenged smugly.

"Nah, just afraid you wouldn't like me seeing you show up and your dick disappears from humiliation."

"Oh my god..." Juliana groaned as she covered her ears with her hands and stood up abruptly. "Horn dogs! We've been cooped up here far too long. We need to get you a woman, John, cause it's not happening between us. You're practically my brother, uh-uh, not happening."

John blinked, wondering if she thought he was serious. He had a seriously bad habit of bouncing from woman to woman; none of them could handle how hyper he was. "Hey, just kidding Jules, you're too much like my sister to even consider getting wood." He looked down, pointing. "See, you sent John JR into hiding!"

"Now I'm going to be sick."

Juliana started laughing as she shook her head and patted his head gently. "I know you're only kidding, John. Relax. Chill out. Do you need a pill now?" She giggled at his scowl and slipped her robe back on, since it was still chilly in the house, curling her feet beneath her as the warmth of the fire from the fireplace washed over her.

"If it comes with chocolate, I'll take one." John said, dropping down on the floor, sprawling out by the fire and sighed happily. "It's so nice having my best bitch back." He snorted when she kicked him in the shoulder. "I meant that as a compliment!"

Undertaker was shaking his head back and forth, trying not to laugh; he wasn't feeling up to crying again.

"I still can't believe Taker was crying...I really wish I had a camera..."

"John..."

"Yes, sweet cheeks?"

"Don't make him beat your ass for the umpteenth time, honey." Juliana stated with a smile, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Though I did enjoy when he tied you up with the controllers at the other place..." She laughed when John paled and bolted, leaving her and Undertaker alone.

"You notice there are no gaming systems or computers in the house?" Undertaker chuckled, shifting so he was sitting with his back against the armrest, legs stretched out. Positioning Juliana between them, Undertaker pulled her back so she leaned against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "He also tied all the cords together wherever he could, he's a bit paranoid."

"I would be too." Juliana replied with a soft laugh and sighed, closing her eyes. This felt nice. Juliana started trailing her finger around his chest, since it was bare, pure contentment surging through her. "I'm sorry for everything and I'm going to try to find that balance." Looking up into his green eyes, she could only hope Undertaker believed what she said.

"I hope so." Time would tell, though Juliana was definitely on the road to recovery. Undertaker had found his own balance over the past year, which had been hell considering how Juliana acted. That or maybe it was just him keeping his mouth shut. "Nice to have you talking, really talking, not that mumbling with your head down." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, staring down at her. "I'm guessing John is the reason for you coming out of it? What'd he do?"

"He attacked me...verbally. Said this was PMS and that I needed Midol or something like that, taunting me. I HATE it when he says those stereotypic things and he knew it. He finally crossed the line and I attacked him and we just started laughing." John had been relentless, refusing to back down from her and managed to stoke the fire inside that Juliana thought was snuffed out a year ago. "I honestly thought that's what you two wanted from me was to be a quiet meek girl, but I was wrong. I was wrong about everything, Taker." So many mistakes had happened, most of them her fault, and Juliana could only hope Undertaker gave her one final chance to make things right between them. "The only thing I was never wrong about are my feelings for you. They will never change, no matter what."

Undertaker nodded, grunting in satisfaction and kissed her. When she arched an eyebrow, he chuckled. "You already know I love you, Juliana. You should know by now. If I didn't, I wouldn't have stayed here with you acting like a vegetable. Doesn't mean you can break my nose or kick me in the nuts though." He teased, something he rarely did, and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The feeling of his lips against hers after a year took her breath away and Juliana wrapped her arms around his neck, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. Maybe things could finally get better, maybe they could finally start to heal and be a real family. She slowly pulled back to stare into his green eyes, stroking his cheek tenderly with the back of her hand and pressed her forehead against his. Never again would she question how Undertaker felt about her because what he said reigned true. His ultimate proof that he did love her was staying here for an entire year and dealing with how she acted.

Smirking, Undertaker noticed the different emotions play on her face and looked at her quizzically. "Ever get the feeling we're the parents and John's our kid?" He asked suddenly, bending down to kiss her again, laughing softly. "You look cute when you suck on your lower lip." He had another thought, but didn't voice it, not about to get slapped.

"I've had that feeling ever since you first started helping us all those years ago."

Juliana hugged him tightly to her, inhaling his intoxicating scent. She just wanted him to hold her, to protect and love her. Now realizing he could do all three, if she wouldn't be so stubborn about it, and she was prepared to let him fully into her heart. Juliana was going to do everything in her power to make sure she didn't lose him again.

"Hmmm...Me too. I think next time junior calls me sweet cheeks I'm going to take his ass out to the woodshed and bend him over my knee."

"I heard that you pervert! You're a sexual predator who likes young men! Stay away!"

"GO TO BED!"

"Yes, sir." John said meekly, running upstairs with his snack.

"Where were we?"

"I think right...about...here..." Juliana purred in his ear, sealing her lips to his strong neck, and nuzzled it. Undertaker held her, her fingers threading through his black silky tresses. She was just going with her instinct, knowing whatever happened she would enjoy. She wanted Undertaker for the rest of her life. She loved him and nothing would ever change her mind.

Nothing.

Undertaker was a bit startled, but didn't complain; just let her do what she wanted. He'd been living the celibate life for a very long time now, so it all came down to what she was going to do. If he stopped Juliana, his dick would probably pack up and go find a new place to hang from. His hands moved to her sides, gently rubbing her through the thin material of her nightgown, groaning. Juliana continued the assault on his neck, trailing her lips down to nibble gently on his Adam's apple. Looking up at him through sparkling midnight blue eyes, Juliana traveled as low as she could, wanting to devour every inch of him. She slowly pulled back and stared deep into Undertaker's eyes, hers nearly black with desire, and pressed her forehead against his.

"I want you." Juliana whispered, no longer hiding anything. She knew if her body was deprived of his attention, it would end up giving out on her. "I need you, Taker..."

Now Undertaker knew he couldn't stop, his body tense and threatening rebellion if he even contemplated it. "I want you too." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers. "But...in a bed...or..."

Glancing at the fire, a smile curved his lips and Undertaker lifted her up, setting her on the couch. He quickly stoked the fire, placed more wood on it and gently took her hand. Guiding her down to the floor, Undertaker pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. Juliana instantly melted against him as her back connected with a black soft bear rug, his large body pressed against her.

The crackling fire beside them only heightened her own raging fire that erupted inside her body. She felt his lips leave hers, trailing down her jaw line and Juliana arched her neck instantly, letting a soft moan escape her, eyes drifting shut. She just hoped and prayed this wasn't another wretched dream and what happened was reality. Her heart would shatter if she woke up to a cold empty bed again.

It was most assuredly reality and Undertaker was on fire. He wasn't sure if it was due to Juliana or just being too close to the fireplace. A quick glance over his shoulder reassured Undertaker it was her. His hands explored her beautiful body through her nightgown, getting reacquainted with curves he hadn't felt in years, marveling that he had almost forgotten them. She felt him slowly move the strap of her nightgown down her shoulder, exposing the tender flesh and ran her hands up and down his massive arms. It'd been so long and Juliana couldn't deny her body's craving for Undertaker any longer.

"Taker..." Juliana breathed out in a whispered gasp, eyes remaining closed.

It felt too good, the sensations coursing through her body almost too much to handle and they had barely begun. Her ragged whisper of his name stirred his blood even more. His lips curled into a slight smile, feathering kisses over her goose bump covered skin, aware he tortured her just as much as her mere presence did to him.

"You're delicious." Undertaker rumbled, finally removing the nightgown completely, leaving her open to his smoldering eyes.

Now clad in just a pair of matching light blue bra and panties that went with the nightgown, the firelight gave her pale skin a luminescent glow. Juliana slowly reached out and unsnapped his black jeans, the only clothing he wore, pushing them down and off. Kissing him again, Juliana pushed him back on his haunches, straddling his lap.

Not flinching when Undertaker tore her panties right off of her, Juliana burned with an animalistic need she'd never felt before. Undertaker growled against her skin, nipping Juliana's neck gently, his tongue flicking out to taste her. He pulled her legs around his waist, his own arms around her, roaming her body eagerly. His palms were rough and soft at the same time, just touching her igniting the fire in his already raging body further.

"You ready?" He murmured in her ear, tracing his tongue around the curve of her lobe.

"Yes, I've been ready." She answered eagerly, running her fingers down his broad muscular back.

Brushing her wet sex against him, Juliana smirked when he shivered against her. Undertaker tortured her on purpose and she knew it, so she reciprocated the actions. Her hips slowly began to roll, grinding against him while her lips captured his lobe, nipping at his neck. Her hands glided up and down his smooth chest, feeling his muscles rippling beneath her touch. Undertaker smirked, catching her hands in his and held them over her head, shaking his head gently, forest green eyes glimmering in the firelight.

Bending down to kiss the hollow of her throat, Undertaker freed one of his massive hands and held her wrists in the other. He trailed that free hand between their bodies, positioning himself against her, rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit. Juliana whimpered when her back hit the rug again, writhing beneath him and stared into his eyes pleadingly. Undertaker had driven her insane with the teasing and Juliana was going to explode if he didn't stop! Juliana knew if Undertaker didn't take her soon, she would go over the edge without him and gasped when his tip brushed against her sensitive clit, doing a full shiver.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Taker, please..." Absolutely no shame in pleading, Juliana wasn't above it and started squirming, trying to find some kind of relief because she was burning inside out.

"Please what?" Undertaker murmured huskily, watching her through narrowed eyes.

It was killing him to tease her like this. Undertaker wasn't sure if he'd make it past the first thrust when they did finally get around to making love. At the same time, however, he waited for years to have her again. A few more moments wouldn't make much of a difference in the scheme of things.

"You know what I want..." Juliana groaned breathlessly, voice filled with deep unbridled passion and arched her body against him almost frantically.

Trying to break her wrists free, they were in a vise grip that was impossible to break. She gasped when Undertaker's hot mouth found her chest, her left breast and nipple, letting out a soft cry of pleasure. Juliana hoped John couldn't hear them and, if he could, then he'd better to learn to invest in a Walkman or something to drown out the noise. Undertaker didn't care if John heard them or not, maybe the boy would learn a lesson or two. He slid the tip of his cock into her heated receptive body, hearing her trying to muffle her moans and pulled out promptly.

"No...I want to hear you." Undertaker ordered huskily, pressing against her again. "Every whimper..." He pushed harder, inching past her folds. "Every sigh..." He slid inside of her again. "Every gasp..." He began rocking his hips ever so gently. "Every scream."

Juliana cried out, gripping his arms for dear life as he slid all the way inside of her, feeling him pulsate with the need to release. Her walls tightened, after no attention for so many years, trying to adjust to Undertaker's enormous size only he possessed. He was the biggest man she'd ever been with, the only man, so she had no comparison and preferred it that way. Juliana never slept with Kenneth and was very thankful. Her fingers dug into his hair, gripping it, scorching body trembling from how much intensity rippled through her.

"Oh god!" She howled, coming closer to the edge with each passing second.

His eyes closed, feeling how tight she was around his pulsating cock and had to take a minute to still his body, holding her just as still. If Juliana so much as twitched, she would end him, Undertaker simply knew it. He kissed her temple, finally shifting so he hovered over her, their bodies barely touching except where they were joined. Undertaker began moving when he was sure he had control of his body, taking his time, filling Juliana and leaving her yearning every time he pulled out, only to do it all over again. Her moans echoed throughout the room as she felt him rock her body, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Juliana cupped his face in her hands, kissing him feverishly, trembling from head to toe. She arched her body, planting her feet firmly on the rug below, and cried out when he drove deeper inside of her. She squeezed her knees against his waist, panting and was sure her heart would explode in her chest. Undertaker almost hissed, feeling what he did to her and vice versa, kneeling back resting on his calves. This was heaven, or what he imagined heaven to feel like anyway. Undertaker pushed her knees as far down as they would go without hurting her, a curse of his own escaping his lips as he plunged into her once again, tilting her hips so he could angle his strokes to hit her sweet spot.

"Juliana..." He moaned hoarsely, trailing his fingertips down through the valley of her breasts.

"Taker..." Juliana moaned out sharply, gripping the back of his neck to keep from falling back. His strong hands clutched her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. With every roll of her hips, Juliana created a new wave of warmth and satisfaction that coursed through her entire body, the forest fire becoming a full blown inferno. "Oh yes, harder!" She begged, her exclamations growing louder and felt her release slowly building.

A fine sheen of sweat beaded on Undertaker's forehead, chest and across his shoulders, feeling how close she was, his own body trembling. "Come on, Jules." He urged gutturally, voice catching in his throat. "Cum for me, I wanna feel you explode, come on..."

Undertaker slammed against her, giving Juliana what she wanted and craved, beginning to lose his steady control as their release swiftly approached. Her own body glistened with moisture at the powerful session and the crackling fire they made love beside. Juliana heard his words and nodded, gritting her teeth as she pulled him down on top of her again, holding him close.

"Oh-Oh yes, I'm there! TAKER!" She shrieked out, shattering against him.

Her orgasm tore through her body faster than an F-5 tornado and harder than a tsunami wave. It crashed over her, rocking her body down to its foundation, causing her body to break out in aftershock tremors. Juliana clung to him, gasping for breath she could not muster up at the time. Undertaker's eyes rolled back into his head, her name escaping his lips in a snarl, her walls tightening around him almost violently. He thrust into her one last time, burying himself as deep as he could and came, filling Juliana with his seed. His muscles tensed and bulged, Juliana milking him for everything she had, trying to prolong hers.

"Damn!" He grunted breathlessly.

His release triggered a second one from her and Juliana screamed, raking her nails down his back. She collapsed back against the bear rug, feeling Undertaker's body cover hers and sighed in contentment, trying to regain her breathing. Juliana slowly calmed down and just held him, his head resting on her chest, hearing her beating heart and ran her fingers through his hair with closed eyes. It was a peaceful, beautiful moment and they came rare between the two.

Juliana didn't want it to end.

He adjusted, not wanting to crush her with his weight, just content to lie there. Her heart pounded in sync with his, both of them slowly coming down from their intense sexual high. Undertaker closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face and wouldn't mind if they stayed like this for the rest of their lives. Even though it was morning, Undertaker was ready to go back to bed and take Juliana with him. Maybe just keep her up there all day and night, making up for lost time. The fact they were able to just lie here this way and be together was very peaceful. He'd give everything he had to make it last forever.

So many memories flowed through Juliana's mind, slowly opening her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, hearing the soft crackling fire keeping them warm. She remembered when she first met Undertaker, how intimidated and how scared she was of him. Juliana had acted like a meek mouse, like she'd been this past year, but revealed who she really was once they were away from her father. However, this past year was real; she'd really been in a shell, scared to come out after nearly ending her life. She was stupid because she could never do it, wanting to live. Juliana nearly lost the love of her life, thankful he granted her a second chance. Maybe third time was the charm. Maybe they could finally have their happily ever after.

They'd have their happily ever after when they got things settled with whoever was after Juliana. All things considered, it had been a very peaceful uneventful year, which was definitely a nice change of pace. Undertaker also knew whoever this psychopath was, he was a patient person. That much was obvious. So far luck had been on their side and they hadn't been found. Undertaker pushed those thoughts out of his mind for now. All he wanted to do was enjoy their time together, here in the present, and forget the foggy uncertain future.

"Taker, what are we going to do about our current situation?" Juliana finally asked, breaking the silence between them and shut her eyes, keeping the tears at bay.

She hated bringing this up, especially after just reconciling with Undertaker, but Juliana wanted whoever was after her gone so she could live the rest of her life with Undertaker peacefully. She loved him and, if he asked her to marry him, she'd say yes in a heartbeat. If he wanted children, she'd try giving him as many as he wanted or what her body allowed her. All Juliana wanted was make him happy and would do practically anything to make it happen.

He sighed, having that thought on his mind as well. However, was it wrong to want to put it off for a few more minutes? They didn't have many moments like this in the time they had known each other. Was it wrong to want to step out of time and take a second just for themselves? Undertaker knew better. They would never have time for that moment until whoever was after Juliana was caught. Like always, whatever they wanted had to be put on the back burner and would have to wait.

"At this precise minute, I don't know. You're distracting." Undertaker admitted, rolling off of her to think, flashing a reassuring smile.

Heaving a sigh, Juliana stood up pulling her panties, bra and nightgown back on, her black hair completely tousled from their sexual encounter. "I didn't mean to bring it up, but the sooner we catch this asshole, the sooner we can finally settle down and be together." She rationalized, walking over and slowly turned him around to face her. "I want to live my life freely with you, going anywhere we want, doing anything we want, without some psycho wanting me killed." She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, a sad smile crossing her lips.

Undertaker nodded, reaching for his own jeans and stared down at the bear skin rug for a moment. "I know Juliana; we'll catch him and end this." He promised, wanting that to happen as much as she did, possibly more.

"Hey, can I make some breakfast now?" John asked, walking in. He didn't notice anything out of place for a minute, just looked confused when they both stared at him like he was blind. "What? I- oh, OH! PUT ON YOUR PANTS!"

"As soon as you stop looking at my balls."

Juliana started laughing and shook her head, walking into the kitchen. "You are not going anywhere NEAR the stove. I will make breakfast." She informed him sweetly and began pulling out pans, trying to distract herself with cooking.

Juliana knew Undertaker was upset with her because their moment of peace had been ruined. Unfortunately, cold hard reality jolted her back from the clouds he'd sent her to and Juliana knew they couldn't get distracted from the task at hand. If they did, everything will fall apart and all of them would end up dead in a heartbeat. It wasn't that Undertaker was upset with her, he had just been disappointed and saddened that even their few moments together like that were still overshadowed. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He stared at John, cocking a black brow.

"You just going to stand there and stare at me all day son?"

John snapped out of the horrified zone he had gone in and blinked, looking disgusted again. "You're sick!" He shrieked, whirling and stormed into the kitchen.

Undertaker's laughter followed him. "I'm not the one who was standing there gawking!"

"He has a point, John. I didn't realize you swung that way." Juliana quipped as she cracked eggs into a bowl and slowly began whisking them, her mind on other things. 'Damn it, why did I open my mouth? Why didn't I just wait for him to bring it up?' Sighing, she poured the eggs in the buttered pan and started frying the bacon. For once, Juliana had the opportunity to put Undertaker first and she wasn't doing it. 'I just want us to be happy, but that won't happen unless this asshole is caught for good.' She reasoned in thought, continuing to cook.

Undertaker walked into the kitchen, fastening the button on his jeans with a smirk on his face. "John, you're a good kid and all, but I like women."

John grumbled, setting down at the table and buried his face in his hands. "Why is it always me?" He complained in a groan.

"Well son, if you eyeball every man like you just did me, I could tell you."

"Jules, tell him I am NOT gay!"

"I'm not saying a word. This is between you two. I'm busy cooking." Her voice held sheer amusement as Juliana walked over to pop some toast in the toaster.

She then began the gravy and stuck the biscuits in the oven, deciding a big breakfast wouldn't hurt them, humming softly under her breath. John and Undertaker went back and forth good-naturedly while she cooked. However, Undertaker's mind was more on the problem at hand then besting John in a verbal battle, which cost him greatly.

"Face it, you only wish I was gay so you'd be able to tell the truth about why you're really here."

"Yeah."

John shrieked and leapt up from the table.

"Breakfast is ready children." Juliana announced, turning around and set the food on the table.

She ignored their bantering, knowing better than to get involved, and pulled out the plate and silverware. She sat down and served each of them before herself, beginning to eat. Juliana pushed all thoughts of her stalker aside, just wanting to enjoy what little peace with her family she potentially had left. John and Undertaker were her family and that would never change, no matter what her fateful future held.

Undertaker scowled and speared a biscuit on his fork, ignoring the look John kept shooting him, grunting. "What?"

"I was just thinking how pretty you are." John said amiably, batting his eyelashes.

Undertaker choked on his mouth full of food and had to pound his chest, then swallowed down some water. "Juliana..." He grumbled, not finding this amusing. "He's YOUR brother."

John just licked the back of his fork.

"I'm not getting involved. This is between you two. I find it rather amusing." She stated evenly and took another bite of her biscuits and gravy along with a sip of orange juice. John was being a jokester and Undertaker wanted to kill him. This was bliss for Juliana.

Undertaker wanted to take that fork and stab John's eyeballs out, cook them in boiling water, season them and then feed them to the little cocksucker. He snarled when John batted his eyelashes. "Stop it." He ordered gravely, his tone full of warning.

"Your eyes...they're sooo beautiful."

"John..."

"Yes m' love?"

Undertaker promptly snapped his fork in half.

John was pushing Undertaker's buttons as Juliana stood up, her plate cleared and walked over to rinse it. She began cleaning up the mess, hearing their bantering and still didn't say a word. John had dug his own grave and Juliana couldn't save her brother forever. When Undertaker finally snapped, she wouldn't be there to save John. The man was an antagonist, always getting beneath Undertaker's skin at every opportunity. Juliana was surprised John wasn't dead already.

John knew he was pushing Undertaker but in all honesty, he hadn't harassed the man since Juliana had gone into her shell. This was sort of fun. "You're mad?"

"I am pissed."

"Why? I thought we had something here?"

Undertaker slowly stood up, clenching his fists tightly.

John did too, looking hurt. "I thought you might...you know, love me..."

Juliana snorted when she heard that, trying so hard to contain the giggles that were threatening to erupt from her. Her head remained lowered as she cleaned off the stove, her entire body shaking from holding in the laughter. John was going to die and she knew it, but at least he'd go with dignity and knowing he'd pushed Undertaker over the edge. John burst into outright laughter when Undertaker shot across the room and pinned him to the wall by his shirt collar, using his superior strength and height. He couldn't stop himself. Tears were rolling down his face he was laughing so hard.

"Does this mean we're over?" He gasped out.

"Yes, we're over." Undertaker growled menacingly.

"Okay. Can I have my DVDs back?"

Undertaker dropped him, beginning to laugh himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That was all Juliana could take as she burst out in laughter, her knees buckling as she rolled around on the floor laughing so hard, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I didn't think you two were together. Damn if I'd known..." She couldn't finish and started howling, holding her stomach, curling up in a ball because it both hurt and felt good at the same time to laugh this hard.

"He learned all his tricks from me." John rasped out, laughing still.

"Don't you wish...?" Undertaker grunted, wiping his face and tried to stop laughing.

"You know you like to be hit like this." John mimed slapping his backside while thrusting his hips forward. "AND your hair pulled."

"WHAT?!"

John smirked. "See?"

"You're going to die."

Juliana bolted up and rushed down the hall to the bathroom, her laughter floating through the house, slamming the door behind her. She barely made it to the toilet and continued laughing, the tears not stopping. So Undertaker liked his hair pulled eh? She would definitely have to remember that for future reference.

"Damn John, why didn't you tell me about the kinky shit? I could've done it when we had sex earlier!" She shouted through the door, laughing even harder if it was possible, feeling as though her insides might split in two at any moment.

"Because you told me to get lost!" John hollered back, letting out a yelp when Undertaker slammed him back against the wall harshly. "NOT NOW TAKER! You just fucked Jules! At least go shower!"

"I'm going to pop your head like a fucking tick!"

"Which one?"

Juliana heard that and completely lost it, crying out because of how much pain she was in from laughing. She finally had to turn the shower on and stripped out of her clothes, needing a cool shower to calm down. Stepping in, Juliana sighed as the laughter died down and she could no longer hear John's antics because of the pounding shower sprays. Knowing she probably lost twenty pounds from laughing just now, it felt great as Juliana poured some shampoo in her hand and started lathering her hair. Closing her eyes, Juliana enjoyed the peace and tranquility that stowed over her, thankful she was out of her shell. Visions of her and Undertaker's sexual encounter from earlier flowed through her mind, lighting Juliana on fire once more and she suddenly turned the shower sprays from hot to cold.

The door opened then closed, followed by the curtain being ripped back. Undertaker's green eyes were still blazing, wanting to murder that little punk. "You find that funny?" He growled, slipping out of his jeans and stepped in with her, wincing at the cold water. He stared at her for a second and smirked, turning the water back to warm since he wasn't currently heated. "What's the cold shower for, Juliana?" He asked, a sensual tone in his voice.

"I had to find someway to calm down." Juliana retorted swiftly, hiding the fact she'd been thinking about their lovemaking, and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She smirked when he went to grab her and shook her finger, wiping water out of her eyes. "You belong to John now sweetie, remember? You like having your hair pulled and your ass slapped." Laughing again, Juliana could not help the little jab and batted her eyelashes innocently. "By the way, did you give him his DVDs back yet?"

Growling, Undertaker lifted Juliana up and pressed her against the wet shower wall, wrapping her legs around his muscular waist somewhat forcefully. "Don't start with me, wench." He grumbled, beginning to kiss her neck, his body pressed against hers as the hot water beat down on them. "You should know...the only one I'm interested in ANY manner is you."

"I know, but you have to admit John got you good." Juliana giggled and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his muscular neck, gasping when he brushed against her. "Mmm ready for round two?" She whispered in his ear, gripping his strong arms with her tiny hands, loving the feel of his muscles rippling as the water cascaded over them.

"Mmm...Always ready." He murmured, ignoring her crack about John and rocked against her, letting her feel how ready he was. Then, Undertaker promptly stepped away, letting her slide down his rock hard body teasingly. "But since you think I'm gay..."

Shrugging, Undertaker turned the water back on cold since he was officially on fire now and stepped out after a full minute, striding out of the bathroom. Juliana blinked and watched him walk out, fighting the urge not to go after him and beat the living hell out of him! She finished her shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body, scowling the whole time. Brushing her teeth and hair, Juliana redressed before emerging, suddenly letting her mouth run away with her.

"Hey John," She called out, grinning when he poked his head from the living room. "Taker just informed me he's gay. Enjoy!" She giggled and raced up the stairs, shutting her bedroom door.

John blinked, looking at the television and then to Undertaker, who was busy on the computer in the corner. "Hey buddy, that's not gay porn you're looking at, is it?" He asked innocuously.

Undertaker slowly turned around.

John yelped and ducked when the keyboard came flying at him. "Okay, okay!"

Proceeding to pull out fresh clothes, Juliana redressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top since she still currently boiled over Undertaker's teasing. After taking ten minutes to fully calm her body down, Juliana finally headed back downstairs and stopped at the sight of a shattered keyboard on the floor, shaking her head. She didn't even want to know how that happened and sat down next to her best friend on the couch.

"What're you watching?" Juliana asked, leaning her head against his arm, thankful he'd brought her back to life.

"I am watching football, a manly sport." John answered, wanting to make it perfectly clear he wasn't gay; he'd just been joking.

"This is why you constantly see them pulling a ball from between another man's legs."

John immediately changed it to figure skating.

Juliana snorted and snatched the remote from John, flat out refusing to watch figure skating and flipped through the channels until she found a Disney movie. "Oh yes!" She squealed with delight and curled up on the couch, completely relaxed. She snarled when John tried taking the remote from her, narrowing her midnight blue eyes to slits. "Don't fuck with Disney."

Undertaker shook his head, dropping down in the chair and glanced at them before the television, blinking. "What...is…this?" He asked, disgusted

"Chick movie." John grunted. "Don't fuck with it or she'll have your balls."

Undertaker had to smirk at that one.

"Damn straight!" Juliana agreed and turned up the volume, loving Disney movies. "This movie is called Mulan." She informed Undertaker with a smile, shifting to place her legs over John's and stretched out. This was nice spending time with her boys without any chaos in their lives.

"What's it about?"

"This woman who cross-dresses and talks to lizards and shit."

"Sounds..."

"Gay, I know."

Undertaker bit his lip, clearing his throat.

Juliana scowled when she heard that and smacked John upside the head, sitting upright. "You lying fucker! It's not about a chick that cross-dresses! This movie is about a Chinese daughter who goes to war pretending to be a man so her father doesn't die. Her guardians send Mushu, a lizard, after her to help her gain honor for her family. It's funny and really good if you'd give it a CHANCE, Jonathan." She shot a glare in his direction before going back to her movie.

John was quiet, rubbing the back of his head.

Undertaker covered his mouth with his hand, trying to watch the movie while also trying not to snort anymore.

John blinked.

Undertaker groaned, seeing the look in John's eyes. The kid was going to do it, wasn't he?

"But she...CROSS-DRESSES."

Yes he did.

Sighing resignedly, Juliana hauled off and popped John in the back of the head with the remote this time. "She simply dresses in a pair of pants and a shirt. I do the same thing, does that make ME a cross-dresser?" When John snorted in response, she popped him again, this time in his knee and promptly flipped the television off. "Fine, we won't watch it then."

John winced, knowing this was a trap if he answered. "Jules, she dressed like a man and tried to act like a man...cross-dresser." He picked up the remote and turned it back on. "I was just picking on you, honeybunches. I like this movie, Eddie Murphy does the lizard's voice." John grinned at her.

Personally, Undertaker was wondering how John was still alive at this point.

"Excuse me while I go find a tool to castrate you with." Juliana said sweetly and stood up, walking out of the living room, deciding to clean up a little bit.

That and if she didn't get away from John at that moment, she was going to end up killing him. He knew better than to make fun of Disney movies and did it anyway. Instead of losing her cool, Juliana was going to let her anger out by cleaning. John paled at the castration remark, wondering if she'd really do it and swallowed hard.

"You know...I think I'm going to go tinker around in the yard." He informed them in a somewhat shrill voice, holding his jewels and got up. Heading for the door backwards, John didn't trust Juliana not to attack from behind, genuinely afraid for his manhood.

Undertaker burst out in a roar of laughter the minute the screen door banged shut. "Juliana, you put the fear of god in that boy..." He howled with pure enjoyment.

Juliana giggled uncontrollably and shook her head. "Good, he knows better than to make fun of my Disney movies." She looked over at him and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck since they were almost eye level with him sitting down. "Found that funny did you?" She smirked, blue eyes gleaming impishly.

"Of course I did. I always find your temper amusing when it's not directed at me." Undertaker replied, his own eyes twinkling. "Not mad at me now are you?"

He arched an eyebrow, wondering if she'd castrate him for that shower incident. Lifting her to straddle his lap, Undertaker was glad she was on him because it protected his own jewels that way. Just to be on the safe side, he grabbed her hips, holding her in place.

"No, I'm not mad and I'm not going to castrate you or John. I was just scaring him." Juliana assured before kissing his lips softly and hugged him tightly around the neck.

Leaning her cheek on his shoulder, Juliana closed her eyes, feeling the tears prick her eyes as a rush of emotion flowed through her. She was afraid her temper would make her lose Undertaker again. Juliana never wanted to lose him again; two times had almost been more than she could handle. All she wanted was to spend the rest of her life making up for all the time they'd lost together because of her selfishness and childish behavior. It was her fault, all of it, and Juliana regretted acting the way she had.

Undertaker blinked, feeling something hot hit his bare shoulder and lifted Juliana's head by hooking his fingers beneath her chin, seeing unshed tears swimming in her eyes. His face mirrored his confusion as he gently wiped one away. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly, wondering what had suddenly changed her mood. A very horrible thought crossed his mind and Undertaker wondered if John's whole 'Pamprin' remark wasn't far off.

"I'm sorry..." Juliana whispered, wiping her tears away as she lowered her head, sniffling. "I was just thinking about all the horrible things I've done and...I just don't want to lose you again." Slowly looking into his green eyes, she felt a few more tears fall from her eyes and figured he probably thought she was a lunatic. "I made a lot of mistakes, I acted completely irrational when all you were trying to do was protect and love me. I was completely foolish and I don't deserve this. I don't deserve either of you." She meant that and wrapped her arms around herself, clearing her throat.

"It's in the past, Juliana." Undertaker rumbled, wrapping his arms around her, leaning forward to press his head to hers. "It can't be changed, all we can do is move on and try not to do it again, you know?"

"Yes I know. I'm sorry; I don't mean to get so emotional. I just held it all in for so long and it had to come out." She held him close and shut her eyes, gradually calming down "I think too much, that's one of my problems." She chuckled watery, knowing that was the truth.

"Nothing wrong with thinking, just a matter of what you think about." Undertaker said reasonably. "Don't worry about screwing things up or pushing anyone away, Juliana. You'll wind up walking around on pins and needles trying not to piss anyone off and then you won't be yourself. You see where I'm heading with this?" He asked, resting his head on top of hers.

"Yes and I will try to get back to the old me...only a lot more mature and rational." She smiled and inhaled his intoxicating scent. "You know what I want to do?" She asked suddenly, slowly pulling back to look up into his beautiful emerald green eyes, deciding she was going to put him first for a change.

He arched an eyebrow, a million thoughts flying through his mind, each one more graphic and tantalizing then the last one. Undertaker cleared his throat, pushing them all aside and focused on her, not his dirty mind. "No, what?" He asked, his voice coming out huskier then intended.

Juliana smirked when she heard his tone and shifted on his lap so she pressed against him purposefully. "I want to go for a ride..." She seductively murmured, running her fingers up and down his arms, eyes never leaving his. "With you..." She snaked her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his. "On your bike."

That was an instant hard-on. His motorcycle and Juliana...oh the possibilities! Undertaker had to close his eyes, tilting his head back so it rested on the edge of the chair, a groan escaping his throat. "Woman..." He growled, unable to stop from picturing her...splayed back, gripping the handlebars, and wondered if he was going to hell for these kinds of thoughts this often. "You're killing me, you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Juliana innocently replied, though there wasn't a hint of innocence in her eyes. If anything, the halo around her head was rusted; crumbling and devil horns were holding it up. "I just want to go for one...little...ride with you. Is that so terrible?" She batted her eyelashes, knowing exactly what this was doing to him and bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling again. "We never did go for a ride on your bike. I was just wondering what it'd be like, that's all."

"The way it's going, if you keep batting those eyelashes at me," He began through gritted teeth, having to pause to keep his composure. "We're never going to go on that ride...that BIKE ride at least." Undertaker had to physically pick her up and place her on the floor away from him. "If you want to go, go change. It'll be windy." He instructed, knowing he couldn't go in just a pair of jeans and would also need a second for a quick readjustment.

"Uh Taker?" She called out behind him with a smile, pointing out the window, where another blizzard was rocking the house. "I don't think we'll be going for that ride unless we're out of here permanently."

Juliana watched the strained look cross his face and stood up, sitting on the couch with one leg crossed in front of the other. This was her payback for what he did to her in the shower earlier on. Payback was a bitch. Undertaker shook his head and sighed, seeing that smirk and rolled his eyes, slapping his face.

"You're a tease, you know that? I know, I know turnabout is fair." He groaned, standing up. "I think I'm going to go get a real shower..." He said finally, staring down at her heatedly. "If you want a real ride, honey..." He bent down to nip her earlobe mischievously. "You're more than welcome to join me." He disappeared up the stairs.

Juliana waited about five minutes before getting up, headed up the stairs to take Undertaker up on that offer and let him send her to heights only he could, enjoying every second of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Juliana was on the couch three months later, knitting a sweater, having taken up the hobby to get her mind off of things. Undertaker refused to let them leave the cabin, saying they had to be patient and let the stalker come to them. Juliana knew they were in the middle of nowhere and she was getting tired of being cooped up in this place day in and out.

Granted, she loved the sex with Undertaker, but that was only a distraction and preventing the inevitable. Right now, Undertaker and John were outback chopping wood for the fireplace and she was inside alone, going over her thoughts again. She wanted this to end so she could go back to her house.

"Okay old man, we've chopped enough wood to last three winters." John grunted his cheeks and the tip of his nose a rosy red from both the cold and chopping. "What's on your mind?"

"Too much time has passed." Undertaker replied in a grunt, neatly splitting another log right now the center.

"We all know that. Haven't you had any new leads?"

"How? All the lines are down with these fucking blizzards. Can't get anything out, computers are no good and cells won't pick up signal."

Fed up, Juliana stood up from the couch, throwing her knitting set down and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. She walked over and stared out the window, seeing Undertaker and John talking amongst themselves. Slowly turning around, Juliana suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye and screamed at the sight of a man a little taller than her standing there. She dropped her glass as it shattered to the floor, breathing heavily because he'd scared the hell out of her.

"W-Who are you?!" She stammered shakily, cursing silently that she didn't have a gun on her at the moment and stared back into midnight blue orbs that matched her own.

"I'm your shadow." The man said calmly, an easy smile on his relatively handsome face, holding a gun of his own, which was aimed directly at her. His cold blue eyes glanced outside the window, arching a brow. "Too easy." He snorted derisively. "Would you care to watch them die?" He waved for her to turn around with the gun. "Go on Juliana, look."

Tears pricked her eyes and clung to her eyelashes as Juliana slowly walked toward the back door, shaking from head to toe, her stomach clenching violently and never took her eyes off of the stranger. Somehow, she knew this had to be her stalker. She slowly turned around and felt her eyes widen in horror, beginning to pound on the glass. This couldn't happen; it wasn't supposed to be this way!

"UNDERTAKER! JOHN! TURN AROUND!" She screeched, pounding harder on the glass and went to open the door, but it was locked and only Undertaker knew how to unlock it. He did it to prevent her from running.

Undertaker and John couldn't hear anything though because the wind had picked up, whistling, making it hard for them to even hear each other through the heavy winter hats they wore.

"I don't think they can hear you, Juliana." The man said conversationally, now standing right behind her, his mouth by her ear. "Please don't try anything stupid either; I don't want to shoot you. Yet."

This man was so cordial about all this, as if discussing the weather with a friend. More tears cascaded down her cheeks and Juliana's assumption that this was her stalker was proven. She swallowed hard and continued watching her family outside, wishing there was something she could do to save them.

"Undertaker! John!" She screamed harder, nails scrapping down the glass as two men in pure black suits approached them from behind, holding guns. "NO!"

Undertaker tensed, the hairs on the back of his neck rising and spun around, slashing the axe forward. It wasn't in time though. A shot rang out and his mouth fell open, looking down at his bleeding chest, breathing becoming shallow. John glanced towards the house, one word coming out of his mouth before he too was shot in the chest.

"JULES!"

Seconds later, he joined Undertaker in the cold snow.

"Your turn."

Juliana screamed and felt her knees buckle, dropping instantly, burying her face in her hands, knowing her family was dead. They were gone because of her! She slowly looked back at this man, this psycho who'd been after her for the past year, and shot dark icicles at him. She had no idea who he was and honestly didn't care, her heart shredded because what was left of her family was gone.

"Go ahead, shoot me. I want you to kill me." She pleaded in a soft low monotone, slowly standing up and pressed her back to the glass window.

Nothing except pain and misery shone in her eyes as she stared back at this monster. Part of her wondered who he was, but then disregarded that, honestly not caring. All she wanted was a bullet to be lodged right in her dead heart so she could join Undertaker and John in the afterlife where they would never have to run for survival anymore.

"I will, but not just yet. I'd rather wring all the misery I possibly can out of this." He replied in a sickly sweet voice, nodding when his cronies appeared. "Grab her. I'd rather do this elsewhere; she shouldn't be allowed to die in a place that I'm sure holds many warm memories for her." He said coldly, staring at Juliana with hate radiating from his eyes. "For all the pain you've caused me, my dear, I'm going to pay it back tenfold before I let you die." He whispered in a soothing, demonic tone full of promise.

Juliana stared back into his cold unforgiving blue eyes before she was dragged out of the cabin and into one of those blue cars that had chased her from her home to her and John's shack. Was this dick obsessed with blue or what? Juliana looked back at the cabin, a tear sliding down her cheeks, knowing she had nothing left. A few seconds later, they drove away in the blizzard and toward an unknown destination. Juliana was going to die and simply looked down, praying she would see Undertaker and John soon.

He studied her from his seat, tapping the gun idly against his knee. "You look like your father." He said decisively, as if just reaching that conclusion, both pleased and disgusted with it. "Except your eyes." He mused, leaning back and just stared at her more. He watched the perplexed look cross her face and smiled sweetly, holding out a black rose. "For you."

Juliana's head whipped up when she heard that and stared at the black rose, her face growing pale, shakily reaching out to take it. "H-How do you know my father? Who are you?" She whispered brokenly, the confusion swimming in her eyes that mirrored his. What the Hell was going on? Juliana stared down at the black rose and let two tears fall on it before tossing it out the window in the cold snow, her way of saying goodbye to her family.

"I'll answer everything you want to know in time. Be patient." He said, never losing that sweet soothing tone of voice, though his eyes weren't as kind. "We've waited a long time for this, haven't we Juliana? The game is almost over, dearest, you can be patient a while longer yet." Her action with the rose hadn't been missed, but this seemed to only amuse him further. "Only a few more minutes..."

Juliana suddenly saw stars when she was clocked in the back of the head with the butt of a gun, her head falling forward, the darkness immediately overtaking her body.

**~!~**

A groan escaped her lips as Juliana's eyes slowly fluttered open, slowly feeling the back of her head and blinked repeatedly. "Taker...?" She whispered, trying to adjust her eyesight to the darkness and finally did, tears stinging her eyes as memories of what happened to her family filled her mind. "John..." She looked around and gingerly stood up, wondering where she was at and who she was with.

"They are dead, remember? I had them shot. Don't worry, my boys have excellent aim, your friend and lover didn't suffer too much."

It was the cold voice of her captor, the man who had obsessed over her for years and then finally executed a flawless plan. He was feeling smug at the moment, but didn't allow it to go to his head. He wasn't about to die the way the others had...not likely. He had Juliana Harrison right where he wanted her and nobody would be able to save her because everyone thought she died five years ago. Faking her death was suddenly coming back to bite her on the backside.

Juliana shut her eyes and looked away, still not able to grasp the fact that Undertaker and John were dead. Nobody would be there to save her this time. It was all up to Juliana and she knew what she had to do. She had to survive this, to prove that she really wanted to live, knowing that's what her family would've wanted. As much as she wanted to die and see Undertaker again, he would kick her ass in her afterlife if she let this asshole win.

"Why did you bring me here?" She finally asked, slowly turning around to face the dark figure in the corner. The room was pitch black so she couldn't see two feet in front of her.

"To kill you of course. You didn't think I would do it back at that cabin did you?" He sounded amused. "Not likely my dear, something a bit special for you." The lights flickered on, revealing a lot of pictures of Juliana, all blown up poster sized, and pictures of...Cassandra. "Something more intimate, more personal...After all, we're family."

Her eyebrows drew together, seeing all the pictures of her from magazines, newspapers and then her mother before the woman went crazy. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded crisply, slowly walking around to get a closer look at the pictures while keeping a careful eye on this man, the confusion swimming in her blue orbs.

The man didn't answer, just studied the pictures along with her. "You hardly look like her." He commented thoughtfully. "Except for your eyes, you have her eyes. But then, we both do." His gaze slowly moved onto Juliana. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" He smirked, chuckling a mirthlessly. "Of course not…After all, it's your world, isn't it?"

Juliana became lightheaded, slowly backing up from this man, wondering what he was talking about. "W-What do you mean we both do?" She couldn't help asking because this man was confusing her to no avail. Her head throbbed from the blow she'd taken after getting in the car.

"Well, you get a ten for beauty, no doubt about that, but you're not even a five when it comes to brains, are you?" He sneered, moving so he was standing by a poster of Cassandra. "I'm Cassandra's son, thank god no relation to your moronic deceased father." He bowed ever so slightly, mocking her wealth and position.

Tears of shock and disbelief filled her eyes as Juliana stared back at him, beginning to tremble from head to toe, not believing she was standing in front of the sibling she never knew existed. "I don't believe you." She finally stated, glaring when he bowed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't believe one word that comes out of your mouth. How can..." She stared directly into his eyes again; ones that mirrored her own to perfection and felt the unshed tears finally cascade down her face. "No it can't be! I never knew about you!" She shook her head, denial setting in. "You're just a crazed lunatic who has obsessed over me and my family for years!"

"Obsessed lunatic, yes I am." He admitted openly. "You can also call me by my name, Juliana. We're family, no need to be so formal." He leered, chuckling evilly. "My name is Alan; go ahead, you can say it. As for the stalker, no, I don't give a goddamn about YOUR family. I care about MINE and YOU destroyed it."

"No, correction, Cassandra destroyed MY life! She's the one who wanted me dead and came after me along with my fiancé. I didn't kill either of them, my bodyguard did." Juliana informed him coldly, refusing to call him by his name and raked a hand through her hair. "So this is all about revenge for your precious psychotic mother?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "Why am I NOT surprised?"

"Because if you were, then I'd be worried that are you as stupid as your father was." Alan jeered, not amused with her nonchalance of this situation. "You had your bodyguard kill my mother. And for what? Because she wanted what was rightfully hers? She suffered a loveless marriage and faked her own death. YOUR father drove her MAD!"

"It's not my fault my father was a son of a bitch!" Juliana shouted defensively, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. "She left us and supposedly died in a car accident when I was little! My father lied to me just like that psycho bitch lied to you! He never drove her mad, she drove HERSELF mad! Get it right, Alan! I have nothing to do with either of them!" She wasn't backing down from her supposed brother, ready to snap his puny neck in half and couldn't believe he wanted her dead over their nut job of a mother.

Alan obviously didn't buy that, definitely psychotic and mad as his mother was. He snarled at Juliana waving the gun in her direction. "I'm going to shoot you." He informed her coldly. "Just like I had your lover and friend shot."

"Then do it! Stop standing there, taunting me with your sob stories about your psychotic bitch of a mother and how I destroyed your life!" She shouted, sick and tired of these games he played.

From the rose, to blowing up her and John's shack, to blowing up John's car and nearly killing him, to almost running her off the road only to have Undertaker save her again. All of it. She was sick and tired of waiting. The waiting was over and so were the games.

"You don't even care that your lover is dead? That poor John is dead?" Alan mocked, pressing the gun against her forehead before taking a step backwards. "Everything you loved, I've destroyed...and I've seen your tears and relished them all. Your precious little hideaway, that's gone, and I roasted marshmallows in the flames." He smirked maliciously. "Every place you've been with a happy memory attached is gone. Every person, dead."

Juliana started laughing, catching her brother off guard and shook her head, wondering if he was serious. "They're all dead. Every single one of them. My father, my psycho bitch of a mother, my TRUE brother, the love of my life. Gone." She laughed harder and looked around the room, refusing to show her tears to him one moment longer. "This, all of this...the dynasty is GONE! The fortune GONE! Everything and everyone I've ever loved is GONE!" She then stopped laughing and glared back at him with such hatred in her eyes that, if looks could kill, Alan would be the one dead at her feet. "So what are you waiting for? Pull the damn trigger, asshole."

"Gone? Hardly. I'm left, you twit. I'm the sole survivor of this family or didn't you know? Cassandra inherited if you died, I inherit if Cassandra dies, and how you might ask? Well...money buys everything. But the wealth wasn't exactly my goal here; it's more like a side perk. My whole intention was always you so now...kindly move away from my pictures. I don't want your filthy blood splattering my mother."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You'll have to force me to move, prick." Juliana spat hatefully, blue eyes narrowed to slits.

When he made a move to shove her, Juliana hauled off and kicked him square in the face, knocking the gun out of his hand as it slid beneath the couch. She smirked, hearing the sickening bone crunching sound echo throughout the room they were in, and knew his nose was broken. Those self-defense lessons with Undertaker had surely paid off over the years, along with her own self-defense classes she'd taken while they were apart.

"You're not the only one who's alive, Alan. Your sister is and I'm going to make you wish YOU were never born!" She snarled before kicking him in the face a second time when he stood up, knocking him on his backside again. "That was for Taker!"

Alan let out a not so manly squeal of pain, hands flying to his face, feeling his broken nose and the gushing blood. "You bitch!" He shrieked indignantly. "You know how much this face is worth?!" He looked around for the gun, not about to get into a physical confrontation with her, not after that. She'd beat his ass hands down and he was smart enough to know it.

"Aww what's the matter Alan, can't take a little beating from your big SISTER?" She growled that last word before stomping on his hand that reached under the couch. Snapping one bone in his hand, Juliana did it again, causing him to squeal out in more pain. She was glad she had worn steel toed boots; the dick was stupid enough to actually leave them on her. "That was for my REAL brother John!" Blue eyes flashed as she walked over, taking a candle that still burned with life, and smirked sadistically. "You wanna know what I think about your precious, psychotic whore of a mother?"

"Don't you dare insult my mother!" He rasped, blood spurting from his nose and mouth, holding his hand against his chest. "You know nothing about her, not a thing! You lived a sheltered existence with your Daddy, everything provided for you, you mealy mouthed little BITCH!" He did lunge for her this time, though it didn't do anything. Alan wasn't a fighter unless he had a weapon in his hand.

Juliana sidestepped him easily and watched as his body crashed against a shrine of his mother, smirking coldly, still holding the candle. "This is what I think of her." She purred and ripped one of Cassandra's pictures from the shrine, burning it right before Alan's eyes, laughing sadistically. "Oh look! The psycho bitch is burning right now just like she's burning in hell as we speak!"

His blue eyes widened, seeing his beloved mother being murdered for a second time and let out a roar of rage, charging Juliana. He grabbed her arms, trying to wrestle the candle from her. "You whore!" He spat, blood spraying from his mouth all over her. "You little slut!" Alan ignored everything around them, the fire leaping from poster to poster in the dry house, catching everything it caught.

"Fuck you!" Juliana shouted and kicked him in the balls, tossing the scolding hot wax in his face.

Watching as it started searing and smoking, she watched how fast the fire had caught. The smoke slowly overtook everything as Juliana coughed, kneeing him in the head, and got on her back as her hand reached under the couch for the gun. Alan let out another roar of pain, lunging for her and grabbed her ankle.

"We'll go together, sister." Alan snarled angrily, his face badly burned and left eye shut with wax as it hardened on his scorched complexion. His other eye was a wild vivid blue, flaming with madness. "For Cassandra!"

Juliana closed her eyes and reached as far as she could, touching the handle of the gun, grasping it. She took the safety off and pulled it out, holding it to his forehead, her eyes pure murderous. "For John and Taker." She whispered venomously before pulling the trigger.

The bullet lodged directly in the middle of his forehead as Alan's body crumpled, his blood splattering on her as the fire roared with more life. She stumbled up on her feet, coughing and held her head, needing to get out of there. Staring down at Alan, her brother, the only one left of her blood relatives was now dead. Juliana clicked the trigger back and held it to his chest, knowing he was already dead, but wanted to make absolutely sure.

"For me." She then shot him twice in his black heart, dropping the gun on his chest.

Alan's face contorted in disbelief, fury and something almost sad, though it was definitely not for Juliana. It froze like that when she shot him, falling over. When he died, that was the expression that remained, not that anyone would ever know. His body was already engulfing with fire.

The smog became thicker as Juliana looked over at the window, knowing that was her only chance of escape. She grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it through the window, glass shattering everywhere, looking back at the room that quickly engulfed in flames. It was two floors up, so Juliana knew she'd end up having to tuck and roll. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before dropping out the window, groaning when she landed on her knees, thanking the stars above she'd put pants on that morning.

She didn't know what day it was and didn't care; all she had to do was get away from this house. Her feet moved as fast as they could, knowing the house was going to explode any second and dived in the first car she saw, thankful the keys were in it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she put the car in reverse and hauled out of there just as the house exploded with a loud bang.

Cassandra. Her father. Ken. Taker. John. Alan.

All were blurs circling around her mind. Faces flickering in and out of vision, each face connected a memory, each memory something painful now. Everyone she had loved, dead. Her refuges, gone. All she had were her memories and they weren't so happy anymore, now even the best ones were tinged with bittersweet happiness. Never again would she see John's smiling face, or hear him crack one of his stupid jokes. She'd never feel Taker's arms wrapped around him, his strong body pressed against hers.

All her hopes for the future dashed.

Before Juliana headed back home, there was one more thing she had to do for her own peace of mind. She drove through the snow as far as the car would allow her before getting out, trekking the rest of the way up the hill, her tears falling and freezing on her face. Arriving at the backyard of the cabin she'd been shacked up in for the past year and, Juliana sniffled and slowly walked over to the spot where she seen Taker and John murdered. Dropping to her knees in the snow, Juliana looked around, not seeing their bodies anywhere and figured her psychotic sibling disposed of them. She began sobbing violently, covering her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking and clutched her stomach with her arm.

After an hour of staying out there and feeling her hands go numb, Juliana picked up four sticks and made crosses out of them. Taking out her two ponytail holders -one from her hair and one from her wrist-, Juliana tied them together and jammed them into the ground. She wiped her tears away and slowly stood up, legs soaking wet, shivering and knew it was time to say goodbye.

"I love you both so much. I will never forget you and neither will my unborn child." She rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes, holding the sole reason why she'd fought for her life…for their life. "Goodbye my boys." She whispered, turning and started walking away back down the hill.

"UNBORN CHILD?" John's voice rang out, followed by a cough. "Oh damn, that hurt..." He rubbed his chest, limping through the snow, looking battered and bruised, but very much alive. He spotted Juliana and ran to her as fast as he could, pulling her into his arms. "I thought you were dead." He whispered, crushing her against him. He seen her eyes flare with hope and sadly shook his head. "Taker's not with me, Jules."

"John!" Juliana cried out against him, holding on for dear life, and buried her face in his chest, glad at least one of her boys was alive. Her entire body trembled from head to toe, the sobs tearing throughout her body down to the depths of her soul. "I-I saw you...I saw them shoot you! I saw them kill you!" She dropped to her knees in the snow with him following and John cradled her against him, clinging for dear life. "Please god tell me this isn't a dream, tell me you're really here, my brother..."

"I'm here, I'm here." John whispered, rubbing her back. His chest hurt badly, but it was alright, simply knowing Juliana was alive gave him the strength he needed. "Taker gave me his bulletproof vest to wear. He felt like something was up, but couldn't pinpoint anything, just a feeling." He stared down at her, sorrow in his blue eyes. "I don't know if he was wearing one, I blacked out. But at the range they shot him, it wouldn't have done any good, Jules. I'm sorry."

"It's all my fault...It's my fault he's gone!" She wailed, beginning to hit his chest with her fists and screamed out in pure agony, the sobs tearing through her faster than a tornado. "If I would've stayed away from the shack...if I wouldn't have been so damn stubborn...if I would've put him first for ONCE in my life, he'd still be here!" Her sobs turned into vicious cries, every part of her heart shredding once again.

"Honey, honey...there was nothing you could do. You know the man would have tracked you down anywhere. He loved you that much." John said softly, telling her the truth. "Taker would have died for you; he did die for you, which is probably the way he wanted to go, Jules." John felt her stomach gently. "Are you really...pregnant?"

"Yes..." Juliana whispered, closing her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I-I found out a few days ago and I was going to tell him after this ordeal settled." She looked up into his blue eyes heartbrokenly. "It's over John. I killed him. I want to go home now." She slowly stood up and helped him, wrapping one arm around his waist while his arm went around her neck as they walked back to the car together. She got him in the front seat, getting in the driver's and looked up the hill at the cabin, blowing one last kiss at it. "Goodbye Taker, I love you." She whispered, peeling out of there and headed back to her house with John.

**~!~**

John spent a week recovering, from the close range being shot. The bullet had been driven through the vest and bruised his chest, bad enough to make him wince when he breathed. He spent that time mostly just being around Juliana, not saying much, just being with her. He knew losing Undertaker was hard on her. Hell, he was still in shock over it. Undertaker seemed like a permanent fixture, like he would always be around, no matter what. But now...he was gone.

Juliana spent most of her time locked up in her room, only letting John in when he begged and pleaded with her, just wanting to be alone. She hardly ate, feeling too sick from the pregnancy nausea and hardly slept. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see emerald green orbs staring back at her. The tears were nonstop as she mourned the death of the only man she ever gave her whole heart too, the only man she loved.

True, they had a rocky start, a rocky beginning, but Juliana hoped they could finally settle down and be with each other. She was so sure they'd survive and had looked forward to taking that motorcycle ride with him. When Juliana found out she was pregnant, she wanted to tell him immediately, but didn't and regretted it now. He died without even knowing he was a father. That made her cry harder.

John was outside, trying to do some yard work, some outside house repairs, but he wasn't very good at it. He tried though, trying to step up and be the man of the house since Juliana was sort of...well, in a state of shock and sorrow. She was grieving. He wasn't trying to be the man in her life, but wanted to make things easier on her.

"Damn it…" He groaned when he hit his thumb with a hammer.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Later on that night, Juliana decided to go for a walk, knowing her life was no longer in danger. She slipped out of bed, wearing a long black gown that went to her knees and spaghetti strapped. John was in bed and she wasn't going to wake him, slowly heading down the stairs and left the front door open. Her hand was protectively splayed on her stomach and headed out to the shore, since she lived right on the ocean. She sighed as the night air blew through her hair and closed her eyes, just letting the peaceful moment sweep her away. She just wanted a few moments of tranquility where she wasn't thinking about the past.

He walked up behind her, looking tired but very much alive, his green eyes flickering with life at the sight of Juliana. He had been shot and even thought he'd been dead, but then woke up several days later. He'd given John his one and only bulletproof vest, knowing Juliana wouldn't wear it and had constructed himself a vest of sorts. It had done the job, barely.

"What are you thinking?" He finally asked in a low rumble.

Whipping around when Juliana heard that voice, her eyes fill with tears, hardly believing who she was staring at. A shaky hand flew up to cover her mouth, her other one staying firmly planted on her stomach. It couldn't be. No, he was dead! He wasn't alive! He was dead! Her entire body began trembling from head to toe, thinking he was a ghost that would forever haunt her. Finally, the shock overtook her as Juliana collapsed, fainting.

"Oh damn." Undertaker grunted, scooping her into his arms. He hadn't meant for that to happen. "Juliana..." He breathed, inhaling her scent and started towards the house.

When he woke up, Undertaker had found the two crosses, her sign that she was alive and thought they were both dead. He only hoped John was alive as well and entered the house, kicking the door closed behind him, his green eyes fastened on Juliana's stomach. Even in her unconscious state, Juliana never dropped her hand from her abdomen, so he hoped she was alright, physically anyway.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open an hour later, feeling a cool rag against her forehead and groaned with a swimming head. She slowly looked up at the person, who was doing this, and let out a blood curdling scream, eyes flying open. "NO! NO GET AWAY!" She shrieked, throwing a pillow at the ghost and scrambled from the bed, landing on the floor in a heap. "John! JOHN!"

Undertaker blinked, catching the pillow before it hit him and stared at her like she'd lost her mind. "Juliana, it's me." He said calmly, holding out his hands.

John came FLYING down the stairs with a baseball bat. He just attacked, stopping when the big man dropped and blinked. "Oh shit! I killed Taker!" He yelped, dropping the bat instantly and looked at Juliana. "Oh shit, oh shit...I thought he was dead?!"

"I-I t-thought s-so t-too..." She stammered out, her entire body shaking from head to toe and slowly stood up, walking over to Undertaker. "Please tell me you're alive, that you're real. Please tell me I won't wake up to another dream with you still gone."

Sobbing uncontrollably, Juliana reached out and closed her eyes, feeling a jolt rush up her arm when she touched him. In the dream she never touched him, but this time she did and dropped to her knees, clinging to him for dear life. She couldn't say anything, burying her face in his chest, coughing harshly from sobbing so hard.

"Jules, let's get the man up and running again before you smother him." John suggested, still not believing Undertaker was right there. RIGHT THERE. And he had about taken his head off with a baseball bat. "Oh shit, I hope he's okay." He muttered, gently prying her off the unconscious man, grabbing Undertaker under the arms and started dragging him. "He's a heavy bastard. Where do I put him?"

"Upstairs in my room." Juliana answered softly, still not believing Undertaker was here in the flesh, and immediately rushed to get the first aid kit. She brought the entire thing with her and flew upstairs, seeing John barely laying Undertaker on the bed before collapsing to his knees. "John, go rest, you are still recovering. I got it from here." She softly instructed, kissing his forehead and crawled on the bed, opening the first aid kit.

He was here. He was alive. He wasn't dead and buried deep within the ground. Juliana slowly and carefully looked at his head, feeling it to make sure there was no damage done. It wasn't cracked, so that was good. She dabbed it with peroxide before wrapping gauze around his forehead, clipping the material.

Slowly undressing his upper body, Juliana felt her heart lunge in her throat at the bullet wound, seeing it was still inside of him after she took off the tape he put over it. She took out some tweezers and sterilized them before slowly beginning to pull it out. It was a good thing Undertaker was out cold or he probably would've taken her head off.

"Christ woman, you trying to kill me?" Undertaker muttered, the pain bringing him around and hissed. "Again?" His green eyes slowly opened, focusing on her after a second. "That boy has one hell of a swing on him." He said softly, not moving so he didn't wind up with her digging the tweezers in any part of his body that wasn't injured, his face contorted in pain. "Got it yet?"

She nodded and slowly pulled it out, dropping it in some gauze, immediately stemming the blood flow. She pressed a bunch of gauze to the open wound, trying not to start crying again. His voice -the voice she thought she'd never hear again-, Juliana sniffled and dabbed the wound with peroxide, bandaging it and swallowed hard.

"I-I thought you were g-gone?" She stammered out in a whisper, lowering her head, having been mourning for this man for an entire week.

"Makes two of us." Undertaker said gruffly, voice thick with both emotion and pain. That hadn't felt the best. He reached up to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Hey now, I'm here. I'm alright. Sorry it took me so damn long, I didn't wake up for a few days." He was secretly surprised he was alive. His homemade improvised vest had slowed down the bullet, but not stopped it from entering. Apparently, god liked him.

"W-Where were you?" She quietly asked, scooting closer to him on her knees, one hand on her stomach again while staring into his green eyes. "I-I went back there, Taker. I didn't see you anywhere. John said you were dead…" She started crying and buried her face in his stomach, emotions along with the hormones from her pregnancy spilling out over the edge.

"I was in recovery actually. I must've been out for two, two and a half days." He frowned, gingerly sitting up and leaned back against the headboard, reaching out to pull her into his arms, holding her close. "I'm not sure where I was, someplace in the woods. They must've dragged me and John out there after shooting us. Apparently they didn't have time to bury us or anything. I woke up and started looking for you."

"I'm so glad you're alive." Juliana whispered, wrapping her arm around his waist and closed her eyes as more tears fell. "I-I thought I'd have to raise this child alone...without you." She whispered, looking up at him into his green eyes, a heartbreaking smile on her face. "I-I thought you were gone and I didn't even get the chance to tell you that you are going to be a father."

Undertaker blinked, staring at her like he might have misheard that. 'Father? Child?' He echoed, mouthing the words and instantly pulled Juliana up, forcing her to look at him. "Repeat that." He ordered, shaking slightly, voice hoarse. "We're having a baby?"

Juliana swallowed hard and slowly nodded, her blue eyes casting to the bed, afraid he might be angry with her. "I-I wanted to tell you." She whispered, not trusting her real voice for fear of it cracking under pressure. "I-I was going to do it, but decided to wait until after this whole ordeal was over. I-I'm sorry, Taker. Please don't hate me."

Burying her face in her hands and sitting on her knees, Juliana began sobbing again, not able to stop herself from doing so. Undertaker blinked, a bit overwhelmed by that and ignored her for a minute, just needing a second to digest all that information. Finally, he cleared his throat, staring down at her somewhat hardening, though his eyes were full of unconditional love and relief that she was alright.

"I'm not mad, Juliana." He said gravely. "I just...I'm surprised...all that could have happened..." He hugged her tightly against him suddenly. "Thank god you're both okay."

She hugged him back, both of them trembling and closed her eyes, not even wanting to think about what could've happened in that house with Alan. He wasn't her brother and Juliana refused to call him that ever. Not that it mattered anyway because that dick was dead and gone for good, burning in hell with his psychotic mother. John was her brother as far as Juliana was concerned and that's all there was to it.

"I-I was going to tell you after you and John finished chopping wood, but..."

Juliana swallowed hard and shut her eyes tightly at the horrific memory. Slowly pulling away from him, she stood up from the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. The memory of them being shot was still fresh in her mind, picturing his body falling to the snow along with John's and couldn't believe he was here with her.

Undertaker sighed, watching her from his place on the bed. "Juliana, I'm fine, everyone is fine. Now you tell me, what happened? After John and I were shot?"

Staring out the balcony at the calm ocean, Juliana knew she had to relive it. All of it. Taker wouldn't rest until he knew everything, that's just the type of man he was. "It was my…" She swallowed hard again, the trembling not ceasing. "Brother...a brother I never knew I had. Alan...same eyes..." She had to stop herself from rambling, placing a knuckle over her mouth.

Frowning, Undertaker wondered how Cassandra had another kid and it got by him. That wasn't a comforting thought. He wondered if anything else had and moved to stand from the bed, pulling Juliana into his arms, stroking her back soothingly. "Darlin', calm down." He whispered urgently. "Don't make yourself sick."

"H-How could I not know about him, Taker?" Juliana sniffled, burying her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He told me...she had him with someone else, not my father. So she was probably pregnant with him after she left my father." She explained softly and slowly pulled away to turn around, his arms still around her, her back pressed against him.

"Juliana, how were you supposed to know?" Undertaker reasoned, knowing there was no way for Juliana to know about her mother's infidelity because she thought the woman was dead most of her life. "If Cassandra had this thing with someone other than your father, you wouldn't be expected to know. It's not your fault."

Juliana knew he was right, sighing heavily as she wiped her tears away and began the entire story. She didn't leave anything out, including every word that was said, every action done, her beating the hell out of Alan before scorching him with a candle and burning Cassandra's picture. Juliana even included the part where she ignited the entire house on fire.

"After I knew he was dead, I dropped the gun on his chest, smashed the window and jumped out of it." She finished, her hands still having tiny cuts on them from the glass she had to grip in order to jump.

Undertaker instantly flipped her hands over after hearing that, staring down at the tiny cuts that covered them. Sighing regretfully that he wasn't there to help her, he raised her hands, palms upward, to his mouth, trailing gentle kisses over them. "You were very brave, Juliana." He whispered, intense emerald orbs meeting her midnight blue eyes. "I'm sorry you had to face that on your own."

"You didn't know he would attack...you just had a gut instinct. John told me you gave him your only bulletproof vest. You saved my true brother, Taker." Juliana reached her hand up and stroked his cheek gently with the back of her hand. "You will never know how much that means to me that you saved his life, protected him." She looked at her hands along with him, the memory of making the crosses with the thin branches she managed to find in the snow and shoving them in the cold hard ground running through her mind. "I knew, no matter what, even if you and John were gone, I had to live because of our baby..."

Undertaker had seen those crosses; the image of them would probably haunt him to his dying day. The fact that Juliana had thought they were dead...He had thought both she and John were dead, until spotting those crosses. Then he knew she'd survived whatever had happened.

"Well...it's John..." He shrugged, clearing his hoarse throat. "Anybody's going to kill that boy, it'll be me." He joked, trying to lighten the tense mood a bit.

Wishing she could laugh, no sound came from her as Juliana continued staring straight ahead. One week. For one week she'd mourned over this man, thinking he was gone, thinking she'd never see him again. The shock hadn't worn off yet, which was why she hadn't pounced on him with hugs and kisses. Juliana still tried getting over the initial shock that Undertaker survived and was very much alive.

"I'm so glad you're here with me." She finally whispered, meaning it, though her body was emotionally and physically spent, due to all the crying and sobbing she'd done along with her pregnancy.

Undertaker stared at her, seeing the way she carried herself and wondered briefly if Juliana even realized he was actually there and not a dream or a vision. Just to be on the safe side, Undertaker pulled her into his arms and kissed her, showing her the best way he knew how that he was here. Pure flesh and bone, he was very much alive and definitely not a ghostly apparition that came to haunt her.

Juliana curled her arms around his neck, holding him as tight as she could and kissed him back, trembling. She deepened the kiss more, not wanting to break it. Never wanting to be away from him again, Juliana couldn't envisage the thought of him leaving her. He promised to protect her and did it, now it was her turn to protect him.

Eventually the kiss had to be broken because both needed air to breathe and Undertaker actually began to worry about depriving the baby oxygen. He had protected politicians, famous people and just plain rich snobs. His knowledge about weapons was flawless, he was up to date on his technology even if he didn't care for it, and knew tons about cars and motorcycles. Undertaker could kill a man with his thumbs in less then five seconds and knew dozens of other ways to incapacitate a person. However, he didn't know the first thing about a baby.

"I-I love you...I love you so much..." Juliana managed to gasp out, breathing raggedly, smiling at the awe in his beautiful emerald orbs. "What is it?" She took his hand as their fingers entwined; finally believing he was actually there because they never kissed in any of her dreams and it felt too real, good and true.

"I'm still having a hard time believing we're having a baby." Undertaker admitted, gently caressing her stomach with a tender hand. He took Juliana and guided her down on the bed, laying on his side while continuously rubbing her stomach, cocking an eyebrow. "How far along are you?" He asked curiously.

"A little over three months. I conceived the morning we made love by the fire." She explained with a smile, having held onto that memory and cherished it when she thought he was dead. Now he was here and Juliana was lying snuggled in his arms, inhaling his scent. "Are you...happy about the baby, Taker?" She hesitantly asked, grabbing his hand and pressing it over her beating heart.

Undertaker had already done the math and couldn't keep the cocky arrogant grin off his face. "First time was all it took, huh?" He grunted, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "I'm thrilled about the baby." He admitted truthfully, feeling a bit overwhelmed, but happy nonetheless.

He had just come back from the dead after all.

She slowly turned on her side to face him, running her hand up and down his chest, being careful of his injury. "I'm glad. When I found out, I admit, I freaked because I never thought I'd be a mother." She scooted up so her eyes were looking into his instead of at his chest, stroking his face tenderly. "I'm still a little scared, but not as much anymore."

Undertaker smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "You'll be a great mother." He said softly, green eyes beginning to grow lidded. "Juliana, please don't take this the wrong way, darlin', but I'm tired." He said gently. "It wasn't easy getting here." That and he needed rest to recharge his batteries.

"Sleep my love." Juliana murmured and ran her fingers through his hair, not able to sleep because she couldn't take her eyes off him, still not believing he was there with her again. She kissed his neck, whispering soothing words into his ear to help lull him to sleep. "Every day from now on I'm fully yours."

Every day since Undertaker met Juliana Harrison had been a new adventure, some good times and some bad times. No matter what though, through it all, Undertaker never once stopped loving her. Every day being away from her seemed like an eternity, every day not being able to stare in her beautiful blue eyes or hear her laughter…every day from now on, Undertaker would cherish those moments forever. He already knew they were meant to be or else he wouldn't have survived through this ordeal with her. Stroking her hair tenderly, Undertaker felt her soft body against his, hearing her steady breathing and knew she'd fallen asleep.

"Every day, Jules, I will love you." Undertaker murmured sleepily, pulling her into his arms, spooning up against her and began rubbing her stomach with his hand.

He smiled when their fingers entwined together, resting on their unborn child, their future. With that on his mind, Undertaker finally succumbed to sleep and knew they could finally live a peaceful and safe life. They could finally be together every day and night for the rest of their lives, which was all he ever wanted.

The End.


End file.
